


Twelve Weeks And One Gay Story

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-02
Updated: 2005-04-03
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 76,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: My own version of Thousand and One Arabian Nights.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

In a far, far off Galaxy there was a system called Moonlighting System in which the planet called Moon Empire was located. In this planet was a kingdom called Babylon full of beautiful people and gay life. The most beautiful men crowded the streets and towns of the realm and women were but a mere afterthought. Most of the male population was homosexual including the great King his majesty Emperor Brian Kinney. 

The women were kept around for the few heterosexual males that were born in the land. The ones who couldn't bear children were assigned the duties of militia, police, firefighters and rescuers along with the heterosexual males of the land. Those who had born only females into the kingdom were assigned the duties of teachers, doctors and according to their social status, most were assigned domestic duties. For those who were lucky and brought males into the land, a place of honor was found and for every male that was born the lucky female would find herself showered with gifts and servants to attend her. So most women always prayed for beautiful male babies. Heterosexual males were allowed to have as many women as they wished but only the ones who bore children earned the title of wives, and only those who bore male children were the queens of the house.

So life was great in this land; beauty and prosperity were found in the whole kingdom and everyone was as happy as could be. Until one day his majesty the King and Emperor of the land decided he had found a partner for life in his childhood friend Prince Michael Novotny. The two men wed as was the custom of the land, and after the festivities of the celebration everyone thought life was perfect in the land. But as it is in every tale that has ever been told, when perfection is thought to be found disgrace must befall.

After years of having spent life close to his friend and King, Prince Michael Novotny thought that he was secure in his place of honor and began to yearn for a life that was no longer for him to live. Once he had been bestowed with the title of husband to the King and Emperor of the land, he was forbidden to ever again touch another man - but the same didn't apply for the emperor. He was allowed to have as many men in his bed as he wished and thus the prince thought that ought to be changed. Prince Novotny began to challenge the law of the land, secure in the thought that his childhood friend/King and Partner was in love with him. 

But what the young Prince failed to understand was that his majesty didn't love him with passion and blind love but only with the love of a trusting friend. So he signed his death warrant when he decided to bring a young artist to his bed. The name of the unlucky bastard was Ethan Gold. Both men - Prince Michael and the artist Ethan Gold - were having fun and enjoying all the passions of love when the king decided to pay a visit to his now husband and friend. When the king saw that his trusted friend and husband Prince Michael had disgraced him, he became enraged and ordered his guards to seize the treacherous Prince infidel. A proclamation was issued among the kingdom that Prince Michael and his unlucky lover were to be beheaded at dawn and thus this is how our tale begins and why we have a story to tell.

*****

King Brian Kinney stood silently and cold observing how his once trusted friend and husband was beheaded by the executioner. He turned deaf ears to the pleas of the two men in front of him. Once the deed was done, a new law was passed: any man or woman ever caught cheating on the head of a household - high ranking or lower status - would be beheaded instantly and no mercy granted regardless of status. Emperor Brian Kinney made it a point that anyone he took to his bed as husband, he would only sleep with the man once. Then after a week of enjoying life at the palace he would be beheaded as a reminder for the rest of his kingdom that betrayal was not acceptable.

 

And so fear began to take hold in the realm because according to ancient laws once the emperor had chosen a partner, he must remain married until his death. So the king got married once a month. One week was allowed for the kingdom celebration, another week for the new husband to enjoy life at the palace, then one week of mourning and then another to find a new husband. Since once a month the King became a widower, everyone feared for the life of their children because the emperor was going through husbands faster than their women could produce children. And what once was a peaceful kingdom? Now came to be involved in wars because the advisors to the King were trying desperately to find other venues to provide husbands for their now uncaring and cruel ruler. 

Among this far off land was another realm called Finance District where the heterosexual life was what gay life was to Babylon. This realm was ruled by Craig Taylor, whom everyone knew as the Old King because Finance District was the oldest established Monarchy, and his lovely wife and Queen Jennifer Taylor. Both monarchs were the happy parents of two beautiful children, Molly Taylor and Justin Taylor. And in this kingdom we find the savior of the land and the one who would restore the broken icy heart of the Emperor Brian Kinney.

"Father! This is the only solution to our problem."  
"No, Justin the answer is no. I can't allow you to do such a thing." The old king kept looking at his only son. Prince Justin was his pride and joy; what he was proposing might save his kingdom from the tyranny of Brian Kinney, but his heart couldn't allow his only son and future heir to make such a sacrifice. "Mother! You know there is no other way. Please, make father understand it is for the good of the kingdom." The Queen was crying; she knew her wise son was right and they must move fast if they expected the tyrant emperor to show them any mercy at all.

"NO!" Craig screamed in frustration. He couldn't allow his only son to do such a thing. "Craig! I know darling it is hard to accept but we must do it. The lives of many people depend on Justin's proposal." The Queen heard herself pleading to her husband. She only hoped her son was right. Jennifer knew that if Molly were the one to do such a thing, Craig wouldn't have any qualms about it. He would say something like it is for the good of the kingdom. She must learn to sacrifice herself for the good of her people, but since it was Justin she knew the idea repulsed her husband.

"No, we can send a servant boy. Yes, a servant boy. I can locate the most beautiful servant boy and offer him to the emperor and sign the treaty - but not you Justin. You are my son."  
"Precisely! Father because I'm your son and future king of this realm I must do this. Under other circumstances you wouldn't think twice about offering Molly as a wife to secure a peace treaty. But since I'm the object for bargaining, it's making it difficult for you, isn't it Father? If you send a servant boy now, what chance do I have to be respected as a king? What would the people think about their King and Queen if you don't send me?"

King Craig Taylor clenched his teeth - his son was right - and left the room in a rage. Everything would be a lot easier if the Emperor had a taste for girls. Molly would be offered to him as a wife in order to sign the peace treaty. He couldn't stomach to give away his only son, but in the end he knew it was the best thing to do. He was a just monarch after all and he must look after the welfare of his subjects.

*****

Three weeks later, the royal court arrived at the entrance of the Emperor Brian Kinney's palace.

"Your Majesty, the Old King Taylor is at the door seeking an audience." Brian sighed; why was the old king here now. He wasn't at war with him at least not yet. The emperor sighed once more and put on his unfeeling mask. He had promised himself no one ever would take advantage of him and so he would never let feelings get in the way of his life. "Let the king into the audience room." Now the emperor went to put on his royal attire; he had just finished his period of mourning and he was about to begin looking for a suitable husband again.

Craig Taylor looked at the Emperor in disgust. The Emperor would make an excellent son-in-law but only if Molly was to be the bride. However since he was here to offer his only son as a bargain for a peace treaty, he was disgusting in the eyes of the old king. "Your Excellency Emperor Kinney." The old king bowed until his forehead touched the ground as was the custom to greet someone of such high ranking as the emperor - even if he was a king in his own right.

"You may come and sit at my side King Taylor, and explain the purpose of your visit." At this the Emperor ordered his servants to wait on the old king, it should never be said that the Emperor was not a gracious host. "Your Excellency, I'm here with a heavy heart in the hopes of striking a treaty with your merciful Highness." King Taylor bowed three times to the Emperor before taking the seat of honor at the left of the Emperor. Craig Taylor never expected to be treated with such great manners from such a despicable Emperor.

At this Emperor Brian Kinney smirked with his well known tongue in cheek gesture - so the old king was afraid of war. He had been smart enough to come and seek a treaty before his kingdom was attacked. It was a smart move and now he was curious to see what the bargaining piece was. He certainly hoped it wasn't his lovely teenage daughter Princess Molly. Everyone knew about the beautiful Princess but he was not interested in providing heirs to the throne at this point as his late father Emperor Jack Kinney had done. He had left that duty to his sister Princess Claire who had already provided the kingdom with two beautiful sons.

"And what does the king intend to offer for such a treaty?" At this Prince Justin moved from the place were he had been left bowing as was the custom. All royal parties would bow until a truce was acknowledged between any sovereigns. "Your servant, Your Majesty. I am being offered as a prize." Justin added as he knelt while bowing at the feet of the throne. At this the Emperor Brian Kinney stood from his throne and came closer to examine the boy in front of him. The closer he got the more mesmerized he was by the beauty of the boy. He had seen many beautiful men in his days, his kingdom was blessed with the most beautiful in all the land, but this boy was certainly an exception.

His golden hair resembled strands of silk and his fair skin was as soft as a rose petal and as white as exotic ivory. Now the emperor took the boy's face in his cupped hands and got lost in the most beautiful deep ocean blue pair of eyes. Justin couldn't help but smile his most beautiful smile. He too had found the depths of the most mysterious pair of hazel eyes.

Brian had to almost make a great effort to not lose a grip on his own feelings. He wanted to devour those cherry-like lips and possess that beautiful body right now. He was imagining the wildest dreams for the blond beauty in front of him, at which he almost pushed the boy to the floor. He wouldn't lose his grip on reality and so turned to face the old king who had been holding his breath waiting for the Emperor's approval or disapproval.

"You are a smart man King Taylor. For a minute there, I thought you came to offer me the hand of your younger daughter Molly."   
"Would you prefer my daughter? I thought you liked boys." Craig sounded incredulous; maybe there was still a chance to save his only son from this aberration.   
"No, I don't want your daughter. I'm not interested in producing heirs to the throne - my sister has already provided them for me. But, I'll take your servant boy. I must say you did your homework well." Brian now glanced over at Justin once more before taking his seat at the throne again.

"Servant! I am certainly not offering you a servant boy. I'm giving you my own pride and joy, my only son, Justin Taylor." At this Brian almost chuckled, he wouldn't believe in a million years that the old king offered his own son and heir to the throne in marriage to him for the peace treaty. Brian looked again at the boy who now had his head lowered to the floor touching the ground as his father had done. God how could he have missed that the boy was dressed in royal clothing - not servant gowns. He certainly had the royal air about him and now he could see the royal ring on his hand. It would be a pity to mourn such a beautiful prince. "You are aware that if I marry your son, he would have to die a week after he has been bestowed the title of royal husband."

"What?" Craig lost all self control as a rage came over him. It was one thing to offer his only son as a husband to the Emperor, it was another thing to send him to his death.   
"You knew any man I marry is destined to die beheaded a week after the nuptials."   
"NO! I had no idea. If I had known, I, I, I..............."   
"You would never have offered me your son." Brian now smirked again; the old king would never offer his own son.

"I'm ready to die if that would ensure my kingdom would not be ravished by war."  
Justin now spoke when he saw his father would not continue with negotiating for the peace treaty. At this both men focused their attention on the young Prince who was now holding his head high as was expected of a proud Prince.

"You are prepared to die for your kingdom Prince?" The emperor asked  
sarcastically, the old king wouldn't go for that. At least Brian hoped he wouldn't, it would be a shameful pity to behead such a beautiful young Prince.   
"Yes, Your Highness. I would certainly die if my death would save my people."   
"NO! Justin please, I beg of you." King Craig lost all composure as he saw the determination in his son's eyes. He knew if it was Molly he would fight but in the end he would accept the fate of Molly for the sake of the kingdom - but not Justin. He couldn't bear the thought of his only son dying.

"Father! It was decided before we came here and we must do it for the sake of the kingdom." Brian raised his eyebrows. God! The prince was even more beautiful now that he was aroused. He had never seen such passion in a man. He wanted to take the boy right there and then. He didn't care about what everyone else thought - he wanted to possess the boy and he wanted him now. So, Brian did his best to control his raging emotions and just managed to spit out,

"So be it. I must wed you today by sunset." And Brian left the audience room to the horror of his advisors. The Emperor wasn't giving them the one-week period.

Craig was livid as he heard the emperor's voice and Justin's heart was broken. He held his head high but he wanted to cry and cling to his father and his mother, hear it all was a nightmare and soon things would be better. But that was just a dream. The nightmare was the reality of his life and he must accept his fate for the good of his people. If his death would bring peace to his father's kingdom so be it, but he never thought he would die so soon. He expected to be granted at least a royal wedding according to the law of the land, and some time to make amends with his family, his friends and little sister but the Emperor had said he would wed him today by sunset.

*****

Emperor Brian hurried through the corridors of his palace. He felt the need to get away from the gaze of the young prince Justin Taylor or he would lose any self-control he had over himself and take the Prince before the ceremony could be performed. The emperor's advisors, the great Vizier Theodore Schmidt and the grand Vicar Emmett Honeycutt, were trailing after his majesty.

"Your Majesty, you cannot do that. The young prince is of true royal blood just like you. You must allow a year for a royal wedding preparations." Ted, as his emperor called his great vizier, huffed; he was struggling to keep up with the hurried pace of his majesty. At this the emperor halted in a brusque move and turned to face his vizier, "The old king brought his son to offer him to me as a husband. If he wants the peace treaty then I must wed his son by sunset but if he doesn't then he can take his royal party back to his kingdom."

Emmett was horrified at the emperor's response and, as it was his duty as grand vicar, added, "Your Majesty be reasonable, the young prince is innocent - he has never been spoiled by a woman or man. He needs to be trained in the art of lovemaking and in his duties as royal husband. He barely has turned seventeen years of age."

The emperor now halted in front of his harem. He was in much need of relief from sexual tension and the best place to get it was in his royal harem were all the tricks were housed for the king's pleasures. Before entering the private quarters the emperor turned to look at his great vizier and his grand vicar. "If the Old King accepts my terms, the peace treaty will be signed effective immediately. I would even allow the Old King to offer a servant boy in place of his own son but the treaty would only be effective for five years. After that I'm not responsible for whatever may come. But if his son is to wed me today as I command - by sunset - the treaty will be valid for as long as I live. Finance District and Sunshine Realm will live in peace and prosperity."

At this Emperor Brian entered the harem. He was finished discussing with his advisors. Both men turned to look at each other; Emperor Brian was being more than generous. They knew the emperor was a cruel tyrant but under the circumstances he had shown some mercy towards the old king.

Maybe it was because Prince Justin Taylor was of true royal blood unlike Prince Michael who had been granted the title after one of the late emperor Jack Kinney's cousins had impregnated a servant girl. And after Prince Michael most of the royal husbands had been from high-ranking families but none had been a true prince. Emmett was hoping King Taylor would accept the terms otherwise more disgrace would befall the already plagued kingdom. He hoped the old king would accept the emperor's offer and bring a servant boy or a high ranking boy - otherwise the Prince could not expect a true royal wedding as was the custom of the land when two kingdoms unite as one through the ties of marriage.

*****

King Craig Taylor and his royal party were housed just after the sudden departure of the emperor. Vic Grassi, the royal headmaster of palace affairs, had stepped in and arranged the royal rooms for the imperial guests. King Taylor was horrified while discussing the events with his Queen, the beautiful Jennifer Taylor. "I cannot allow this wedding to happen. He is a barbarian. He is not even going to honor the law of the land for royal weddings. My son is not a servant to be treated with such contempt even if he is to die one week after the nuptials."

"I don't know Craig. You cannot think like a father, you must think like the king you are. What other options do we have?" At this the royal prince and princess came into the inner chamber. "Justin! Molly!" Jennifer went to hug her beautiful children. "Mother! Dad!" Both children exclaimed as the whole royal family was united in a hug. They were close knit and all the latest events were shaking the close ties they held.   
"Justin! I cannot allow this wedding to happen."   
"Father! Please do not think of my well-being; think what's best for the kingdom."

"But son " Craig Taylor was cut short by the soft knock at the door. "Come in!" The king's commanding voice was heard.   
"Your highness, the great Vizier requests an audience with Your Excellency." The servant bowed respectfully as he made the announcement to the King.   
"Let him in!" At this Ted came into the chambers and waited for the royal family to take their positions in the small audience room reserved for such occasions.

"Speak great Vizier, what other cruelty has the emperor decided for my good faith gesture?"   
"Your Highness, the Emperor has agreed to honor the peace treaty immediately for a five year period providing you give him the best servant boy instead of your son's precious life." Ted announced as he kept bowing respectfully at the feet of the Old King.

Craig sighed; that sounded better. It would provide him with a most needed respite from the eminent brink of war. King Taylor could find a better solution in a five year period and best of all he could spare his beloved son's life. But the young prince Justin saw the hesitation in the great vizier's voice; there was something more to this offer. His father was so lost in the immediate solution that he wasn't seeing the big picture as Justin was, considering all the possibilities.

"Great Vizier, tell me what is the second option your Excellency offers?"  
"Justin! What are you talking about? Let's not press our luck and help me think who would best suit the emperor as a husband." Justin didn't listen to his father and pressed the great vizier to tell them the second option.

"Prince Justin, the Emperor has offered that if your father is to accept his command and you marry his Excellency by sunset, he would sign the peace treaty for life. As long as his Excellency lives, your father's kingdom and Queen's Jennifer realm should enjoy peace, prosperity and the protection of the emperor to all under your father's protection."

Prince Justin smiled his beautiful sunshine smile. The offer was simple; he could hope for a great royal wedding in the future but enjoy a small window of peace. Or he could marry without the royal ceremonies as was expected of one of his noble birth, but his father's kingdom as well as her mother's and all of those under their protection would enjoy a peaceful life as long as the Emperor lived. And probably beyond because once a royal treaty was struck no one ever dared to overthrow it - most of the monarchs were reluctant to break previous peace treaties.

Queen Jennifer could see what her wise son was thinking and she would have to agree with her young son. How did Justin come to be so wise when her own husband King Craig Taylor was so short sighted? The Queen now spoke; she knew her husband wouldn't dare to question her decision in front of the great vizier. If her son was to say the words, Justin would be silenced as the child he was by the king, but the king would never speak against the queen's decision in front of servants or anyone else.

"Tell his Excellency the Emperor that he is to wed my son as he has commanded - today by sunset." At this the Queen dismissed the great vizier whose eyes widened at the command of the Queen. Never in all his years as royal advisor had he witnessed such a decision. The royal family was willing to sacrifice one of their own for the good of their own kingdom and those under their protection.

*****

The grand Vicar Emmett was working on the royal wedding preparations when his life partner and friend the great Vizier entered the room where the wedding was to take place. "I cannot believe it Emmett. The Queen herself commanded me to announce to the emperor that Prince Justin is to wed him as he commanded, by sunset."  
"Oh my God! The poor darling!"

The Grand Vicar began to fuss around as he kept giving the orders to make tonight’s events the most memorable ever. If the royal prince could not hope for a proper royal wedding at least he would provide the best feast possible for one of Prince Justin’s noble birth on such a short notice.

The Royal Command was proclaimed in all the land for all to hear and be aware of the nuptials. When the subjects of Babylon heard of the royal wedding all the noble families of the realm were shocked and everyone from high-ranking to simple peasants began to congregate outside the palace to lend a hand and make the royal wedding a proper wedding. The Grand Vicar was overwhelmed by the way everyone had united - never in all his years as grand vicar and in the history annals of the kingdom or any other realm outside Babylon was such a thing heard of.

It was a well-known fact that the Old King Craig Taylor was well respected and beloved by everyone, ally and foe alike. Everyone looked up to the Finance District realm since it was the oldest established kingdom before Babylon rose as the dominating realm. Queen Jennifer Taylor was the ruler and heir of Sunshine Realm. Sunshine Realm was the heavenly realm where anyone could find shelter. It didn’t matter about your past, present and future, or your standing in society - you could be high-ranking to mere peasant, male or female - anyone could find shelter in the friendly realm.

“Oh! Teddy, I’ve never seen such a great turn out for a royal party. Not even when the Emperor wed Prince Michael was there such a response. I think I can leave other people in charge of looking after the preparations while I go and have a quick talk with the young Prince and prepare him for tonight’s event.”

“I’m sorry Em but by royal command no one is to see or seek audience with the royal family; not even his Excellency is allowed to interrupt the royal preparations. Remember! They have different customs than us.”

“But, what about our preparations?”  
The Grand Vicar asked in surprise. He was aware of all the differences between Finance District, Sunshine Realm and Babylon Kingdom or any other realm by that matter but since the royal wedding was to take place in Babylon, he was sure the customs of Babylon were to be followed. Well, if Em was to be truthful he didn’t know what to believe any more.

“The Emperor had said that the Royal Family was to be allowed to have anything they asked as long as the wedding was to take place by sunset. So, the Royal Family has said no one was to disturb them until it was time to walk the Prince to where the wedding was to be performed.”

“Oh!” The Grand Vicar shrugged and continued directing the people to make this the most memorable wedding in all the land.

*****

King Craig was looking at the handsome young man that his son had turned out to be while the Queen kept fussing around the Royal attire. She had said if her son wasn’t to be allowed to have a proper Royal wedding at least he would look great just as befit someone of his noble birth. After all, Justin Taylor was of true royal blood. 

They were few kingdoms left where the monarchs were of pure blood. The Emperor Brian Kinney was one of the few left. Most of the kingdoms were ruled by usurpers or far removed royal members. When Babylon rose to power that was the main reason there wasn’t much of a struggle to stop the Royal Kinney Family from deposing the Finance District as the most powerful kingdom. 

By the time King Craig Taylor had inherited the crown, Babylon had been in power for some time. The King’s great-grand father had lost the reign of power; the Old King wasn’t smart enough when it came to war tactics. He had been a great financial wizard but he was never a good politician. So, the seat of power was lost to the Royal Kinney Family. But they retained the title of Old King; every king from Finance District was called the Old King despite their age because it was the oldest kingdom ever established since the beginning of time.

Finance District had become the second most powerful kingdom when the Royal Taylor Family and the Royal Sunny Family united through the ties of marriage. Jennifer Sunny was the heir and by now had become the ruler of Sunshine Realm. As Craig Taylor’s wife and Queen, Sunshine Realm had come to depend on the Old King’s protection. Eventually, Princess Molly would rule Sunshine Realm, as was the custom of the realm that the first-born female was to be the ruler of said kingdom. But, Prince Justin Taylor was to become the Old King, as was the custom of Finance District that the first-born male was to inherit the crown.

“Mom! Please, stop fussing around, I think I look great - don’t you Dad?”  
Prince Justin asked as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He was wearing the Royal cape made of royal blue velvet and framed by true white velvet adorned with silver teardrops. The middle of the cape was adorned with the royal crest embroidered with the finest silver silk strands. The colors of Finance District were blue, white and silver. The blue was the trademark of the royal family’s blue eyes, the white represented honesty in all business deals - that was another trademark of the royal family - and the silver was the currency in which they dealt all of their business. 

Underneath, Prince Justin was wearing the royal attire befitting of any prince from Sunshine Realm. He was wearing a set of pants and shirt made of the finest white silk and the royal family’s green crest was embroidered on the upper left side directly over his heart with the finest green silk threads. Then over that, Prince Justin was wearing a hooded white silk robe always worn by any virgin of the realm, fastened by a rope-like belt made of gold. The boots were made of white soft leather adorned with the Sunshine royal family’s crest. The same crest was found on the upper left side of the hooded robe placed directly where the heart was supposed to be. The colors of Sunshine Realm were green, white and gold. The green was the trademark of the royal family’s green eyes and the representation of life and nature. Sunshine was well known for its protection of life and nature. The white represented the purity of their hearts when they offered friendship or protection to any stranger or foreigner to the land. The gold was the currency they dealt with and also represented the color of the hair that was golden silky strands - another trademark of the royal family and one of the main reasons Sunshine Realm became known as Sunshine. 

Craig was brought out of his thoughts by his son’s question.  
“Yes, Justin you look astonishingly handsome if I might say. You are a true Prince - even if you weren’t a member of the royal families you belong to, you would be considered a Prince in your own right.”

Prince Justin beamed his most beautiful smile at his father - the one he inherited from his mother - and King Craig held his son tightly; his baby who soon would belong to someone else and die for the good of his Kingdom.  
“I just wish I will look just as beautiful as you look today Your Majesty.” Princess Molly remarked while playfully eyeing her older brother.

“I’m not yet a king, Molly.” Justin answered his sister. Both teens were behaving childishly. Despite Justin’s maturity and wisdom to make wise decisions under stressful circumstances, he was still a teenager.  
“But you will be once you marry the Emperor. And even Mom and Dad must bow to you.”

“Children behave!”  
Jennifer’s commanding voice was heard. She was looking at a scene taken not so long ago when she was getting ready to be married to the Prince Craig Taylor before he was crowned King. She and her younger sisters were being playful while the Queen was dressing her for her wedding; it was a tradition that the parents of the bride or groom would tend to the future spouse.

King Craig called for one of the servants and added,  
“Take the young Princess to finish her dressing for the wedding.”  
Once the young Princess Molly was dismissed it was time for the parental talk with the intended bride or groom.

Justin tensed a little bit. The hour was becoming closer for his destiny to be sealed. He would wed the Emperor and then a week later he must be beheaded. He had no idea why such cruelty was to take place but it must be a custom of this land.  
“Justin!” Jennifer Taylor faltered; it was increasingly hard to do this task not only because she was losing her baby but also because she knew she was handing her baby to his death.

“There comes a time to any young person when he or she must take responsibility of his or her own actions and even though I had hoped that you wouldn’t have to do this until you had enjoyed life to the fullest, circumstances have marked your path. I’m going to tell you what my mother said to me, and what every Queen before me has told her child on his/her wedding day. Be mindful of your partners feelings but don’t let him rob you of your identity, be faithful and always conduct yourself in a royal manner - you are not only marrying your husband, you are marrying a country - and above all respect everyone and everything. Life is a precious gift given to us by Mother Nature and therefore we must preserve it no matter the cost.” At this the Queen turned to look at her husband.

King Craig moved to hug his precious son and added,  
“I’m now bestowing on you the Royal Crown - made especially for you on the day you were born - as future King of Finance District and protector of Sunshine Realm.” At this the Old King placed the heavy crown on Justin’s head and the young Prince knelt in front of his father and King. The crown was made of pure silver with strands of gold to represent the unification of the two realms. The crown was adorned with precious gems that consisted of blue sapphires, green emeralds and white diamonds.

Then the Old King retrieved a silver scepter from an old wooden box and placed it in his son’s hands.  
“May the gods grant you the wisdom to rule wisely and fairly. With this scepter, may you be a just ruler and hold a firm grip on your kingdoms. This scepter has been passed down from generation to generation in our family since the beginning of time, and now I’m giving it to you as you might give it to those who may come after you.”  
As the Old King pronounced these words his voice faltered because he knew his son would die soon. The scepter would be returned to him and either be given to Molly’s future children or, if the gods granted the Old King and his Queen another son, to him.

The Queen now took her husband’s place while Craig went to the side and tried to hide his paternal emotions. He was the Old King and he must behave as such. This was one of the many reasons the royal families had the custom of being left alone with their offspring on wedding occasions - no one must see the monarchs behave just as parents and humans.

The Queen too gave Justin a gold scepter and pronounced almost the same exact words to her son with the exception that instead of ruling a kingdom he was expected to rule a royal house. Both monarchs had finished with the expected ceremonies due on such occasions when Justin asked in his boyish innocence,

“Mom, Dad, once I’m left alone with the Emperor what am I expected to do?”  
Craig and Jennifer looked at each other in shock. Neither one had thought about it. Jennifer knew what was expected of a woman on her wedding night but she had no idea what the Emperor expected of her son. Craig on the other hand knew what to tell his son when it came to wedding a female but not what to do when marrying a male.

The Queen smiled faintly and replied,  
“Well baby, I don’t know. The best thing to do is wait for the Emperor to make the first move. Remember once you are escorted to the Imperial inner chambers and the servants remove the crown from your head and the royal cape from your shoulders, immediately place your hood over your head. Remember you must behave modestly at all times. Once the servants leave you and the Emperor alone, give his Excellency the sealed envelope. He will find the royal key to remove the gold belt from your waist - the symbol of your innocence.”

Then the King stepped in and continued,  
“I also don’t know what you should do since in this case I guess the dominating male must be his Excellency Emperor Brian. But, I too agree with your mother - just stay put and let his Excellency guide you through this night. And let’s pray to the gods his Excellency is mindful of your royal ancestry. I was told to treat my spouse as a delicate flower and if at any point there were dark desires in my heart never to act on them. If for some reason the gods hadn’t allowed me to master such aberrations, well that’s why we are allowed to have concubines. However, the Queen should never be mistreated in any way. I was also told to be faithful to my wife and I have, and I’ve been blessed because I have never been plagued with dark thoughts of desires. But I have no idea about his Excellency.”

At this a soft knock was heard at the door and a servant came in to announce that the Imperial escort was outside waiting for the young Prince to be escorted, as was the custom, to where the ceremonies were to take place.

*****

Brian had been pacing nervously in his inner chambers. The visit to the harem had done shit for him. Every time any of his tricks was pleasuring him his thoughts kept going back to the beautiful prince. He had enjoyed a brief moment of peace when Ted had come to announce to him the Old King’s decision. He had been afraid of the King’s decision when he heard himself giving an alternative but now it was decided and he had better keep his word. If there was one thing a sovereign had it was his word and he must stand by it no matter the consequences or his own desires.

When Ted had announced that the wedding was to take place as he had commanded he was relieved. But then again a wave of a different kind of stress took hold of him. He thought it was a long wait until sunset. Brian was fully aware that he had been unreasonable when it came to asking for such a quick wedding, but his raging emotions had clouded his judgment. One thing he knew as an emperor, such a decree should never have taken place but he had done it and once a command had been decreed he’d better stand by it.

It was the second time he had allowed his emotions to cloud his decisions. He had been trained since the day he was born to be the Emperor of Babylon. He had been trained to never let his emotions cloud his good judgment, he had been taught to always be a just emperor and above all to never show anyone his emotions. He should always keep a level head, and ever since the unemotional mask which was the trademark of the Royal Kinney Family was embedded on him. And he was also taught that once he had gave a royal decree - no matter how unjust it might seem later - he had better stand by it. He should never show any hesitation for fear that his enemies might take it as a sign of weakness. An emperor should never be weak in the eyes of anyone.

And now twice he had allowed his emotions to take hold of him. The first time was when his Imperial guard Captain Jim Stockwell had told him about Michael’s betrayal and took him to see the act for himself. Brian had made a royal command while his emotions towards his betrayal were still raw. He had commanded the beheading of his long time friend and husband, and that of his lover, which wasn’t at all uncommon for the times. What had proven to be an unwise decision was the announcement that from that day forward any Royal Spouse should be beheaded a week after the nuptials. But the decree was done and now he must stand by it. 

And today when he had seen the beauty of the young Prince, he had allowed his carnal desires to make another hasty decision by commanding the wedding to take place by sunset. He desired the young prince more than he had ever desired anything in his life and he was hopeful once he had taken the beautiful prince the emotions would subside.

Finally, the Emperor was brought out of his mental turmoil when his advisors came to tell him it was time for him to go and stand at the altar were the ceremony was to be taken place. The Emperor was calming himself; he was shaking like a teenager. He was able to work on some of his old techniques taught by his grandfather to control his emotions regardless of the hell he was going through so he would always appear cold and distant to the outside world. 

The Royal Kinney Family always appeared to be cold and austere to the world, and the young Emperor hadn't been any different. No one had ever seen him smile once except when he was a barely a child of five, but that was the last time anyone had been able to detect any emotion in Brian Kinney. Even when he had made his decisions in haste, no one had ever been able to discern the Emperor’s state of mind. So sometimes he just came across as a tyrant.

Brian took his place at the ancient altar in front of his Grand Vicar who was standing facing the room that was full. All the nobles from the kingdom and some distant realms that were able to make it on time for the wedding had filled it. But the people and the nobles were spilling into the streets - everyone had come to witness the royal wedding. An eerie silence had taken hold of the crowd as they waited patiently for the royal escort to arrive with the young Prince.

The Emperor was wearing his formal royal attire which consisted of his long black leather boots, skin tight black leather pants and a sleeveless black silk shirt with the green-golden-brown royal crest embroidered over his heart. The Royal Family colors were black which represented the infinite power of the family and the mystery that surrounded them. The green-golden brown was the trademark of the hazel eyes of the Royal family and the silver diamonds were the riches of the kingdom. Brian’s crown was a delicate silver circlet full of diamonds and in the middle was a half-moon crown by a gem known as the tiger eye.

Finally, the fanfare was heard announcing the approach of the young Prince’s court and escort. The wedding ceremony began to take place and as the Grand Vicar was performing the required religious rites the Emperor was surveying his surroundings as he was wishing for the madness to die away. He could barely control his beating heart - it seemed to him it would burst out of his chest at any minute. His hands were sweating and he would swear his cock hadn't lost its hard on since the moment he had laid eyes on the young Prince.

Brian was able to see all the nobles congregated at the site - even those he knew who despised him from foreign lands were here - and everyone without exception was crying. He had married many times and no one had ever shown any emotions except for the royal husband's parents who had been basket cases of tears. Not even on the happy occasion of his wedding with Prince Michael had anyone shown any emotion, but today everyone was crying and Brian could see they were truly sad for the fate of the young Prince.

Brian indulged himself in gazing at the young blond kneeling at his side. The young Prince was like a marble statue - not a single emotion could be discerned from his youthful face. Brian turned to look at the Royal family; the Old King was standing tall gracefully holding the hand of the beautiful Queen who also looked like a marble statue. And the young Princess was a sight of gracefulness, standing tall and regal. The Emperor Brian Kinney and the four members of the Royal Taylor Family were the only ones not showing any emotion throughout the whole ceremony - even Emmett, his Grand Vicar, was crying like a baby while performing the rites.

Now, it was time to exchange royal rings as was the custom and Brian placed his royal ring on the slender finger of the young Prince, and the Prince placed his own on the Emperor's finger. Justin's ring fit a little too tightly on Brian while Brian's was a little too loose on Justin. Then it was time for Emmett to exchange the crowns from Brian's head to Justin's and Justin's crown to Brian's head.

'Jesus!' the Emperor thought. How the hell do the Taylors manage to carry themselves with such grace while holding a ton on their heads. Justin's crown was a little too heavy for Brian's taste.

Then Brian saw a faint of a smile in Justin's face as Emmett placed Brian's crown on his head. 'Feels like a little princess' crown' Justin thought to himself. Why did the emperor show such stern face if the crown was so weightless? 

Brian thought that the Taylors could easily pass as members of the Royal Kinney Family with the exception that even though they weren't showing any emotion you could still feel a warm inviting feeling from them - while from the Kinneys all you would get was an ice cold feeling. Why was that? 

Finally it was time for the Royal party to move to the feast room. Now was the time to rejoice and celebrate. Brian was upset because he wanted to take his prize and have a feast of his own but he must at least allow the party to take place. By now he was able to master all of his emotions and think more clearly. He had taken quite a few drugs to be able to endure the ceremonies until it was time to be left alone with what he desired the most right now. The most beautiful creature in the world - according to the Emperor - his now royal husband Prince Justin Taylor.

Justin tried to make small conversation with his Excellency but Brian only smirked at him and ignored his silly chitchat. Brian was getting a headache but he must endure it for the sake of appearances. He had already robbed the Prince of so much that he didn't want to infuriate the whole world by taking this time away from the Prince. Then Brian felt the soft touch of Justin's hand as he asked him to take him to the dance floor. Brian wasn't much of a dancer but they must open the floor for dancing, as was the custom.

"Don't think about it your Excellency."  
"Don't think about what Sunshine?"  
"About the weight of the crown, I'm sure it’s giving you a headache."  
Brian only raised his eyebrows as he looked at the beautiful blue eyes.

"If you want my secret to hold the crown in place, I take an imaginary point and I hold my head high to that point and forget that I have the crown on."  
"So, that's how you do it. If it’s such a burden, why do you make the crowns so heavy?"  
Justin smiled his sunshine smile and replied,

"Because Your Majesty, the crown represents your kingdom - so the bigger your kingdom the bigger your crown. And on top of that you must add the weight of the material, plus all the jewels which represent something from the Royal family and the kingdoms under your protection." Brian smirked his usual smirk and Justin asked himself if the Emperor ever smiled at all.

They danced the Royal Waltz until the floor was officially opened. Through all this time Brian was frustrated - he had tried to feel the young Prince’s skin but all he could get was layers of clothing. Justin was about to burst into giggles - the Emperor was feeling him up and while doing so was giving him the giggles. The Waltz ended and the Emperor bowed to him and took him back to the table. Then all of the families began to come and present the royal couple with presents and their allegiance - and everyone without exception swore allegiance to Justin. The Emperor wasn't upset but he was puzzled - no one had ever sworn allegiance to any of his previous spouses including Prince Michael. 

Justin conducted himself with such grace and regality that the Emperor almost forgot about his carnal desires and began to desire the prince for reasons other than his physical beauty. Finally, it was time for the Royal family to be left alone with the immediate family - in this case only Justin's parents since the Emperor's were already dead for awhile. 

"Your Excellency, my wife and I must take our leave now. We must go and begin the preparations for the funeral of his Highness, the High King Justin Kinney I."  
At this the Old King Taylor showed a moment of fear when he saw the Emperor raise his eyebrow. The Emperor must allow at least for a proper Royal funeral as was befitting of Justin's noble birth and title. Justin had been granted the title of High King since he came from pure royal blood. The High King was the most important person after the Emperor and his commands were as good as if the Emperor himself was giving them. None of the previous spouses of the Emperor had been granted the title because none were of such noble birth.

The Emperor had almost forgotten that the High King must die by the end of the week.  
Craig Taylor now asked a little in haste,  
"You are at least going to allow for a proper funeral, Your Excellency?"  
"Yes, Your Majesty. The High King must have a proper funeral as befitting of someone of his noble birth." Now, it was Queen Jennifer's turn to ask.

"You are going to allow us to make the preparation ourselves, Your Excellency?"  
The Emperor smirked as he turned to gaze into the deep pools of the ocean blue eyes of his Highness the High King.

"Yes Your Majesty, you are going to be allowed to do the preparations according to your customs." Then both the Old King and the Queen sighed in relief - at least their son was to be remembered with honor according to their customs.

It was morbid to be talking about Justin's funeral while he was still alive but time was pressing and they could not afford to lose any. If their son were robbed of a royal wedding, at least his funeral would make up for it.

"One more request Your Excellency. Princess Molly is going to be left behind under your care until it is time for her to accompany her brother's body back to our kingdom."  
At which the Emperor agreed, the talk of death was intensifying his already full blown headache.

*****

Now the time came for the Royal couple to be led to the Imperial inner chamber where they were to spend their first night as married partners. Brian led the High King through the corridors of the palace and they stopped at the Imperial rooms while the guard that was escorting them open the rooms and checked them for safety reasons - the kingdom was at war after all, it was just standard procedure.

Finally, Brian and Justin were left alone with the chamber's attendants. Once the attendants had removed the crowns from both men heads and left the rooms ready for the royal couple, they took their leave. Now Brian felt his headache starting to disappear as he turned to look at his new husband, the High King.

Justin had placed the hood over his head and was kneeling, waiting for the Emperor to make the first move. Brian looked puzzled at the submissive Justin. He was now the High King - he must know that such reverence didn't apply to him any more. He was an equal to the Emperor, well almost an equal. He was still the Emperor and his word was always the last. 

"Sunshine you don't need to bow to me any more, you are the High King now."  
Brian said as he approached the kneeling boy. God! He was gorgeous and kneeling like that Brian could imagine a thousand and one things to do to him.  
"Brian, I'm here before you as your partner and husband and what you are looking at is not the High King but your partner. As such you must take me as I'm freely giving myself to you."  
"Oh! I see. A custom of yours. Well, Sunshine here in Babylon we don't go for such ceremonies so stand up." Justin smiled as he looked up to admire his handsome older partner and replied,

"I hope you don't take it the wrong way, but I'm proud of my heritage - and customs were established for a reason."  
He smiled wide at Brian. Brian moved closer and removed the hood from Justin's head and cupped his young husband's face in his hands. Brian caressed his beautiful face as he drawled,  
"In that case, I too take you freely and I just hope you are not too disappointed in your wedding night."

Justin smiled his big bright smile that left Brian speechless. Justin had many beautiful attributes. He now handed Brian the sealed envelope.  
"What's this?"  
Brian inspected the envelope. Did the Old King leave him a set of instructions as to how to proceed with his young husband's introduction to gay life?  
"That my handsome husband is the key to open my chastity belt."  
"Whaaaaaat?"  
Brian didn't know if he should laugh or take it seriously. But by the face Justin made he decided he must take it seriously.

Brian opened the envelope and found the small golden key. Now he took a good look at his standing partner. Justin was shorter than he. Brian was six feet tall while Justin was five feet eight inches tall, then he added,

"I take it this key fits perfectly in that tiny hole in this gold rope around your waist."  
Justin teased him with a smile while the tip of his tongue touched the inside of his pearly white perfect teeth. Brian inserted the key and was able to remove the rope-like belt and as Brian held it he felt the weight of the damn belt. And again he asked himself who in hell the Taylors were to be able to carry so much weight.

"Now what Sunshine?"  
"Now I don't know Brian." Justin answered as he leaned playfully close to Brian's chest. He was enjoying the proximity of the older man and he was feeling warm, fuzzy and dizzy by the Emperor’s closeness.

Brian removed the hooded robe from Justin and he gasped for air as he saw the beautiful man under all those layers of clothing. He could only imagine how perfect Justin's body must be despite the layers of clothes he was wearing. He could see a beautiful body frame.  
"So, you are a virgin Sunshine."  
"Yes, Brian." Brian was playfully using his tongue in cheek gesture as he began to undress Justin and waited in anticipation for the young man's skin to appear before his eyes.

"Never been kissed?"  
"Nope, never."  
"Never been touched by any man or woman?"  
At this Justin rolled his eyes in a gesture for deep thinking and then replied,

"Not sexually, but my mother used to caress me often, my father too. And Ms. Peterson and Ms. Marcus."  
"Hmm! And who are Ms. Peterson and Ms. Marcus?"  
"Lady Lindsay Peterson is Molly's and my teacher and tutor, and Lady Melanie Marcus is our guardian." Justin was saying while helping Brian remove his clothing and beginning to help the Emperor with his own clothes.

Finally both men were naked and Justin got lost in the erect hard cock of His Majesty. From where he was standing it looked huge. Brian smiled a genuine smile - he couldn't remember when was the last time he had smiled like that but it had to be a long time because his face was hurting - and the pain was worth seeing Justin’s amazed face.

"What Sunshine you haven't seen a penis before?"  
"Of course I have, I've seen my own." Brian gazed upon it and was grateful that it was a great looking one - for such a small frame Justin sure packed a good sized cock.  
"Like to touch it Sunshine?"  
"May I Brian?"  
"Sure, help yourself."

Brian shivered at the soft touch of Justin's warm hands. He felt a rose petal barely touching his skin was caressing him.  
"Come here Sunshine!"  
Brian led Justin towards the bed and sat on it while Justin sat also, as he was lost in examining and touching Brian's engorged member. Then Justin smiled as he felt the soft rose petals caress his naked butt and then gazed upon Brian's hazel eyes which by now were full of desire and passion. A passion Brian hadn't felt before for anyone, not even the late Prince Michael. 

"How nice - you put rose petals on the bed."  
And Justin began to sneeze uncontrollably as he informed Brian,

"But, (sneeze)..... I'm ....(sneeze)..... allergic ....(sneeze).... to......(sneeze)..... flowers.......(sneeze)."  
"What?"  
Brain tried to listen to Justin while he was sneezing and his nose was turning red and his eyes getting watery.  
"I'm .... (sneeze) .... allergic ..... (sneeze) ... to ...(sneeze)..... flowers..... (sneeze)...."

"Allergic to flowers. Fuck!"  
Brian took Justin away from the bed and rang for the servants as he retrieved the royal robes and covered Justin and himself with them. Once the servants entered the room, he ordered the room to be cleaned and no trace of the flowers to be left while he sent for the Imperial physician. Justin kept sneezing as a full blown asthma attack was threatening.

Finally the room was cleared of the flower scent and Justin was lying in bed; his nose was all red and his baby blues all puffy and watery. The physician had finished examining him and gave him some natural remedies to alleviate the allergic reaction and control his asthma attack. Brian began to laugh heartily and everyone was frozen in their places. It was the first time the Emperor had laughed such a hearty laugh - or any laugh at all - and Justin asked,

"I look awful don't I?"  
"No Sunshine you look perfect."  
"You are lying. I always look awful after I’ve had an allergic reaction."  
Brian smirked his usual smirk as he realized he had laughed out loud and his subjects were watching him. Now once more the mask was in place as he ordered everyone to leave the room and gave instructions not to bring flowers to the palace any more under penalty of death.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to have a reaction but I'm allergic to a dozen things and more."  
Justin added now apologetic. He was sure the Emperor wouldn't want him any more, not that it mattered since he was to be put to death by the end of the week but at least he wanted to be liked by the Emperor.

"Don't apologize, apologies are bullshit and it was Emmett’s fault. He should have done his research better. In any case, I wasn't the one who ordered the flowers on the bed. My Grand Vicar has this notion of romantic bullshit and I'm sure he thought you might like something like that."  
"Oh! But, I did like it very much. It’s just that I'm allergic to flowers and I love them so much." Justin pouted as he spoke in innocence to Brian.

Brian was lost in the image before him. Justin looked so damn gorgeous and fuckable even in his present state. He had laughed because he had found it amusing - his willingness to fuck Justin even with the way he looked right now. Brian sat next to Justin who was dressed in silk blue pajamas. Brian was naked since he always slept naked - ever since he could remember - but Justin had dressed himself in the royal pajamas that sported the royal Taylor crest. It seemed to Brian that the Taylors were lovers of clothing since they loved to wear layers of them.

"How terrible do I look Brian?"  
"You look just perfect Justin. So stop worrying about how you look!"  
Brian removed a strand of hair from Justin's face as he began to caress it and within minutes Brian had Justin pinned to the bed with his kisses. It started with small pecks on the lips then Brian began to press a little harder. Then he was able to force open Justin's mouth and as he kept touching his lips Justin began to relax in his hands. Brian was able to introduce his tongue little by little and Justin seemed to be following his lead because sooner than he thought both men were enjoying the most delicious kisses that Brian had ever tasted. The kisses became longer and longer until it was almost necessary for them to suck the air out of the room when they separated from each other.

Brian had Justin's body sprawled over the bed covers and his full body frame had the younger man's body pinned to the bed. Brian kept on with his kissing exploration as his body enjoyed the cool and soft feeling of the silk material on his naked skin. Then he moved from the mouth watering kisses to kissing Justin's deliciously soft and flawless neck while his hands touched every inch of Justin's body. 

The boy was by now moaning with each touch of Brian's hands and kisses. He felt his body was on fire and he loved the burning sensation of his skin. Brian on the other hand relished the cold touch of the silky pajamas because it was giving him sensations he hadn't experienced before while helping him keep his throbbing cock in check. Justin was a virgin and as such Brian intended to savor every inch, every second of exploring Justin's body.

Finally, Brian couldn't wait any longer to have the feeling of Justin's skin against his own so he look onto the depths of Justin's baby blue eyes as he spoke with hoarse words.  
"Justin you are so fucking gorgeous. I have heard before about the Royal Sunny Family’s legendary looks but I never thought it would surpass the word of mouth. Seeing you is like seeing the most perfect work of art."

Justin smiled sheepishly. His hormones had begun to take hold of all his rational thoughts but he managed to reply,  
"You are a Greek god, Brian Kinney. I have read many history books from other worlds and all I can think of is that you look like a Greek god."

Brian smiled; he had no idea what the hell a Greek god was but he would sure find out first thing tomorrow. And those were the last words both men shared over the night from that moment on. All that was shared were moans and inaudible words of passion and pleasure enjoyment. Brian initiated his young spouse into the fag’s life as subtly as it was humanly possible for him, and Justin was a quick study by the end of the night. What had started as the exploration of innocence had ended up in the eruption of the most erotic sexual pleasures.


	2. Twelve Weeks And One Gay Story

Monday - dawn of the first day.

It was already the magic twilight of dawn and the Emperor Brian Kinney was gazing at the most beautiful creature sleeping next to him. The Emperor's heart was full and content for the first time in a long time. He couldn't remember the last time when he had felt so relaxed and happy. Yes, the Emperor felt happiness and it showed in the soft lines gracing his face. He saw the change in his face as he looked at the image of him and his young husband, sleeping at his side, reflected in the mirror strategically placed at the side of the bed.

The Emperor had this thing of watching himself while enjoying a night of primal sex with his husbands, or tricks, which was why the harem was a closed room full of mirrors. But in the royal bedroom there was only one wall covered by a mirror and here he could see the soft lines of his face and the beauty sleeping next to him. The Emperor moved away from his sleeping spouse and walked naked about the room while locating his smoking pipe. The Emperor found the beautiful work of art that was his hookah. It was shaped like those Arabians' smoking pipes used in the illustrations of story books. Once the Emperor located his hookah he lit it up and went to sit on the balcony as was his custom. Soon it would be morning and another day would start. The first day of a week that would end with the beheading of his beautiful young spouse.

'Why did you give me your son Old King? Why must I rob him of a lifetime of happiness because he does deserve to be happy? Why did you abide to my command? You could have taken the five year peace period. I'm sure you could have come up with something in that time for another treaty. I would give it to you just for the sheer pleasure of seeing your son once more.' These and many other thoughts plagued the Emperor's mind while smoking his relaxing mix.

The palace was built in the shape of the Taj Mahal, and his Excellency loved sitting at the edge of the window balcony of his royal bedroom during the wee hours of the dawn of each day. He loved doing his thinking here while smoking his magic pipe - as he often called it - because it helped him to go through the motions of each day's royal duties. The view was spectacular from here. Down below you could see the silent streets of the Kingdom and little by little the streets became alive with the daily bustling of the trade in the market place and the daily activities of his subjects who went about their lives without a care, or so the Emperor always thought.

'Why should they care what troubles me? They go about their pathetic lives as long as they have riches and food on their tables.' But what the Emperor really enjoyed about these few minutes of solitude was the view at the end of the horizon where the endless desert converged with the skies. The dawn was surely a magical time because it was then the dark night gave way for the beautiful colors before the sunrise. His Excellency was brought out of his pondering as he saw the streets below begin to come alive - that was always the Emperor's cue to begin his day of royal duties.

The Emperor went now and retrieved one of his many royal business attires which consisted of the most expensive material. Today he chose a grey suit that had been given to him by the High King as a wedding present. The label read Armani - and it had the Kinney Royal Crest embroidered directly over the heart which was the custom in any kingdom. It was sewed with the finest silk threads and the shirt that accompanied such an exquisite suit was a red silk shirt. The same soft material he had felt while exploring the High King's body the night before for the first time. That feeling put a smile on the Emperor's face, he was sure to be reminded all day of his Majesty's soft skin. Once the Emperor finish putting on his black leather boots and the royal turban with the family crest he took one last look as his sleeping young husband and gave him a soft kiss on his deliciously swollen lips, which earned him a more passionate kiss before the High King turned over and resumed sleeping.

Then the Emperor spoke softly in the High King's ear, "Later, Sunshine."

The Emperor had decided that if his young husband was to die by the end of the week he would at least show him the most incredible passionate nights. No one would take notice if he was to sleep again tonight with his young husband since he had never made it a royal command to only sleep with his husbands once. It was just a rule he had made for himself, but the young King was different from all of his past spouses - none of them had been virgins. Being a virgin wasn't a requirement for royal husbands, not even Prince Michael had been a virgin when he had decided to make him his life partner. Virginity wasn't a common thing among Babylonians; everyone had been a virgin at one point but they all had lost that before any of them reached the age of maturity - it all depended on the tutors teaching them the ways of life.

Even all the heterosexuals found in the Kingdom had been introduced to gay life at early ages but some took to gay life more than others, some of them were even bisexuals. The women also were introduced to gay life and some took to be lesbians, others preferred the heterosexual life and there were those who enjoyed both. Every kingdom had different customs and it seemed to His Excellency that being a virgin in Finance District was a big thing and in the Sunshine Realm too. And for that he was grateful, he would teach his young husband all that he knew and give him all he deserved at least for the short time he was supposed to be alive.

Later that morning 

The High King awoke to an empty bed. He began to stir in the empty bed as he enjoyed the caress of the soft breeze coming from the outside window. The sun was shining on his face and that was actually the reason the young King awoke. He was not annoyed and just breathed in the perfumed air and the nice aromas coming from the royal breakfast waiting for him at the side of the bed. "I guess it's time for me to get up."

The young King spoke to no one in particular. He went to the royal room reserved for bathing, washing and relieving. He washed his face and changed his clothes to more appropriate garments for the morning activities, and then ate his breakfast. Before leaving the room Justin took a final look at the image in the mirror wall.

At least all the symptoms of his allergic reaction from last night were gone; his face looked as beautiful as ever. He could even swear there was a glow that wasn't there before. It was because he was happy. He had dressed himself in his usual silk pants and shirt suit in his favorite color, royal blue. One might think they were last night's pajamas but there was a difference in the way pajamas looked and how his daily activity suits looked. He was wearing a soft black leather belt at his waist and his soft black leather boots. He was ready to put on his hooded robe but instead of the white robes he had been wearing all his life, he was now allowed to wear colored robes. Today he was wearing a soft pastel gray and he fastened it with a silk silver rope-like belt.

He was required to use the robes because no one was allowed to touch his skin or gaze upon his physique - that was a privilege reserved only for his spouse or concubines, whatever the case. And they must be hooded because outside of the palace he should be covered at all times - no one was allowed to gaze upon his royal face directly or they would be punished for such indiscretion. So, to prevent such punishments all royal members would always wear hooded robes so no subject could ever look at them directly, only their shadows.

Once the High King was satisfied with the way he looked he was ready to go outside the bedroom and see what this wonderful day brought for him. He would first locate his Excellency the Emperor and find out what his duties as spouse should be. He knew what his duties as King were but in here in Babylon he had no idea what the customs were. 

You could ask the young King about any world outside their system but he wasn't very well versed on his own world - with the exception of knowing well the laws and customs of Sunshine Realm and Finance District. He found outside worlds fascinating and thus he dedicated much of his time to learning about them. However he found his own world boring so he didn't really ever bother to learn about each kingdom's laws and customs. He had a great head for business and diplomacy but he still was a teenager and wasn't yet required to know about the other kingdoms' laws and customs.

Justin opened the doors to the bedroom and saw the two guards stationed outside the door. He wasn't surprised, he was used to it. Back home too there were always guards stationed at his door. His father always said it was to protect him from himself and any enemies who may be looking for revenge. And since Babylon was at war, it was just expected. Then he scanned the corridors of the palace and saw the busy servants going about their business.

"Good morning Your Highness. May the gods grant you a long life."  
Justin only bowed at the guards and rolled his eyes. 'Long life, I'm supposed to die in a few days. But, I'll make them the best of my life.' 

Then the High King smiled at them and continued walking along the corridor. Everyone was greeting the High King with the same words and the High King just smiled his sunshine smile for them. Finally, the High King spotted the Emperor coming out of one of the many rooms along the corridor with his Great Vizier and Grand Vicar. The Grand Vicar looked funny to Justin - the man was dressed in outrageous colorful clothes. It seemed that here in Babylon everyone was allowed to show their skins and make sure everyone saw their bodies. 

Justin found himself blushing as he saw how beautiful every male at the palace was. But none were as gorgeous as the Emperor or at least to Justin's eyes it appeared that way. Some may disagree with him. Justin almost ran to the Emperor's side and threw himself at him as he held him tightly. His arms hung from the Emperor's neck as he kissed him his good morning royal kiss. At this everyone cleared the room like magic, Brian and Justin were left alone in the palace corridor.

"Good morning Brian!"  
Justin sighed once the kiss was finished and smiled at his lover with his beautiful smile as he lost himself in the depths of his hazel eyes.  
"Good morning Justin!"  
Brian found himself too gazing into such beautiful blue depths and smiled. Then he realized where they were and his royal mask was on in an instant as he pushed Justin from his side.

"Never again do that in public."  
"Why? We are married and there is nothing to be ashamed of."  
Justin looked confused. They were within the confines of the palace. He had seen his mother do that countless times - or his father sweep his mother into a kiss here and there while they were in the presence of the servants. Such behavior was permitted as long as they werea inside the palace, with the exception of the audience room which was the business room.

It was often said that there was nothing wrong with expressing your feelings. The world should always know how happy you were especially if your spouse gave you such feelings, but when it came to the business room then the royal etiquette must be followed, and outside palace too since they were representing their kingdoms. But one should never deny expressing their feelings of happiness. Now angry feelings - those were reserved only for the privacy of the royal bedrooms. No one should ever know if there was any discordance within a Royal Family. The Royal Family should always appear happy to the world and to their subjects.

"Such display of emotion belongs to the peasants. We are Royalty." Brian snarled.  
He was confused as to why was Justin behaving like a mere peasant. He surely had to have known better.  
"Yes, that is why. Everyone should know we are happy. The Royal Family represents their subjects and as long as we appear happy to the world our subjects have nothing to fear. As long as there is happiness in the Royal Family - the world is fine."  
Justin retorted as he tried to snake his arms around Brian, his Brian.

Brian just kept Justin at bay. He guessed their customs were different from his; he should make it a point to learn more about Sunshine Realm and Finance District - one more thing on his 'to do' list. However this, along with learning about Greek gods, was something the Emperor didn't mind doing.

"Besides, Brian I love you. I love you so much and the world should know the High King loves the Emperor as much as I do." Now Brian was upset, he hated those words. Michael had often told him he loved him and look where had that gotten them.

"Never again say such words - do you hear me Your Highness!"  
Brian spit out in anger at a confused Justin. Brian turned away from Justin; he had seen the hurt in Justin's eyes and it was more than he could bear. Brian decided it was time to go and pay a visit to his harem. One thing was sleeping with the High King tonight; another was depriving himself of his favorite pastime - especially at times like this.

Justin was frozen in place. He saw the anger in the Emperor's eyes and didn't like the feelings he had once Brian had spoken those words. Then he saw Brian leaving his side and he realized what a mistake he had made. He remembered what he was doing here. He also realized the honeymoon was over and he must die at the end of the week. Then he regained his royal composure and called after Brian,

"Your Excellency, am I a prisoner?"

Brian came to a screeching halt. He heard the coldness in that question. Now Brian turned to see the High King standing tall and regal. 'I guess every kingdom does have a royal mask to wear.' Brian thought to himself as he saw the unemotional face of the High King looking at him with beautiful blue eyes that betrayed the mask. He could see the warmth in Justin but it was different kind of warmth. The youthful Justin of a few minutes ago was gone and in front of him stood a member of the Royal Family he had seen before him while the wedding ceremony was taking place. 'So, even the Old King and the Royal Families of Sunshine Realm and Finance District use a mask.' 

Brian sighed and answered wearily,  
"You don't have to use such formality Justin. You are the High King. I'm Brian to you and you are Justin to me. And no, you are not a prisoner; you may go anywhere in the Kingdom. You are free to come and go as you please as long as you are back in the palace by sunset." Brian hated the sudden coldness that had taken hold of both of them.

Now Brian watched the dramatic turn the High King made as he left Brian's side without a word. Brian said softly to himself. "Later, Sunshine!"

Market Place - few hours later

Two young figures were strolling about the market, you could tell them apart from the rest of the people by the two hooded robes they were wearing. One was wearing a white hooded robe and the other was wearing a grey hooded robe. They were walking together holding each other in a close embrace while browsing and going in and out of the market stores. The two youngsters were followed by servants from the palace so they must be high-ranking guests. No one in Babylon would ever dream of thinking the two youngsters were Princess Molly and the High King.

"So, you think you won't see the Emperor again Jus?"  
"I don't know what to think Mollusk. I want that set of paints."  
Justin signaled to his trusting servant. The boy had been in his service since he could remember. He was a few years older than him and soon he would no longer be a boy but a young man, but he would always serve him well until his death - then he would be set free.

The boy gave the selected items to the guards escorting them while they were outside the palace. The store owner was happy, he was about to make a great sale. The Emperor always paid with diamonds. Diamonds were a commodity in the market; this guest must be of much importance since he had the Imperial guards escorting him. So, everyone was being very helpful to Justin while shopping. He kept talking to his little sister since she was the only friendly face around to speak to. Everyone kept treating him like he was a god or something. He had decided to go and have a look around the market place with his little sister. Might as well buy stuff and send gifts home from this land and spend the Emperor's money. After all he would only live for a few more days.

Finally, Justin had visited almost every shop at the market and there were lots of packages to be sent to the palace. It was midday and Justin began to get hungry. He decided he and his little sister would have lunch at one of the many food stands found in the market. The Imperial guards were shocked at such behavior but he was the High King so they just kept quiet and guarded the royal party. Never since they had been working for the Royal Family had they heard of them spending time with the Kingdom's subjects. Only when the young Emperor used to escape from palace to go about the clubs and have fun with his tricks - but the Prince never dared to go out in broad daylight and eat outside the palace.

"I think we should eat here."  
Justin spoke to his little sister. The shop looked clean and the food smelled delicious from where he was standing. The name of the food stand was 'Liberty Avenue Diner.' Molly only shrugged, she was hungry too so she didn't care where they ate as long as the food was soon in front of her. 

The guards made way for the royal party to enter and called to the owner of the establishment. Once the captain of the guard spoke to the Lady, she directed them to a private room reserved for high-ranking patrons. Justin and Molly were seated and provided with clean fresh water to wash. They sat comfortably on the many colored cushions that lay about. Drinks were brought and the food was placed in front of them so everyone began to drink and eat. The guards took turns eating since someone had to always be alert guarding the entrance to where the High King and the Princess were staying. The odd looking lady who was the owner of the place now came and spoke to Justin with familiarity. Justin wasn't taken aback at such behavior. The Royal Family always made it a point to make their subjects feel at ease and to look at them as one looks at a friend, with the slight difference that they weren't allow to see their faces or touch them. Some people love touching so that was why the Royal Family wore such clothing - their subjects could touch them but they would never touch their skin, just the clothing.

"Does Your Highness care for some dessert?"  
At which Justin agreed and asked,  
"What's your name woman?"  
"My name is Debbie Novotny and what's with the hooded robes Your Highness - afraid your fair skin will burn with Babylon's sunrays?"  
"No. No one is allowed to see my face. That's a privilege allowed only to the Emperor or any high-ranking family."  
"Oh! So that fucking asshole has made up some new rules."

"I beg your pardon Debbie!"  
Justin asked confused by such vulgar language and to hear what contempt the woman referred to the Emperor with. If anyone had ever referred to him or anyone of the Royal Family back home in that manner, they surely would be punished for such insubordination.

"I mean the asshole is not content to have my son killed and kill every spouse after him, but now no one is allowed to gaze upon Your Highness? That's such bullshit, what's next - no one should be allowed to breathe!"  
Debbie added angrily; she was expressing the sentiments of many of Babylon's subjects. Since Jim Stockwell was made Captain of the Imperial guard no one dared to speak out loud against the Emperor, except for Debbie. But then again there wasn't much anyone could do to her since she was the highest-ranking woman in the entire Kingdom after Princess Claire. She was the mother of the late Prince Michael Novotny, and after Michael was beheaded the Emperor had decreed she was to be granted immunity for life. He understood her anger towards him.

"The Emperor killed your son?" Justin asked horrified. He never pictured the Emperor as such a cruel tyrant. Well, he had thought of him as a tyrant and that was how this whole thing of him marrying the Emperor had started. However last night he had seen a softer side of the Emperor. But what happened in the corridors earlier made him think differently. Justin was confused and he felt it was his duty to learn more about the Emperor despite what little time he had to live. He owed it to himself and to the Emperor before passing judgment on him.

Debbie looked at the young King. She knew what he looked like since she had been present at the wedding ceremony. She was one of the first ones to organize the people to help Emmett, as she called the Grand Vicar, arrange the wedding party. She was well acquainted with all of the Royalty bullshit. When she heard the Emperor was to wed the young Prince who was of Royal Family, she was shocked that Brian, as she often called her once son-in-law, wasn’t going to follow the customs for a royal wedding. 

She loved the Emperor as much as she had loved her son the Prince, and she knew what an asshole he was, but she knew too how much her son’s betrayal had hurt the already hardened heart of Brian. She had known the Emperor since the day he had been born. She used to be one of the Queen’s attendants and the day the young Prince had been born she was present in the delivery room.

After the boy was born and the Emperor informed that the Queen had born a healthy baby boy, he had looked at the Queen and said, "At last I can have some peace of mind - you have given me a boy so the throne is secure."   
And those had been the nicest words the Emperor had ever said to the Queen. Then the Queen looked at the boy and called to her,   
"Debbie, you are already feeding a baby boy of your own aren’t you?"  
And she remembered answering back, "Yes, Your Highness. My baby’s name is Michael and he is just a few months older than the young Prince."

Debbie had been proud of her son at that point. She had born a healthy baby boy to one of the cousins to the Emperor. The Royal Kinney Family was a numerous bunch and she had been lucky - working at the palace as a servant girl when a young Prince had come to visit and she had gotten pregnant. The Prince had gone home and a few months later she had given birth to a baby boy. The Emperor then had granted her son the title of Prince and she had become a lady-in-waiting to the Queen, and that was how she had ended up knowing all there was to know about the Royal houses.

So, when the Queen told her to take the Prince and raise him for the next five years she wasn’t shocked. She was disappointed but not shocked. She had raised the young Prince and he had been such a darling. He was very smart and lovable. She used to call him her fairy Prince because the young Prince was a natural fag she noted. The Prince used to be a happy boy but once the boy turned five years old the Imperial tutors had taken him away from her. The young Prince had managed to escape their inquisitive gaze upon occasion but eventually the escapades began to grow further apart and then he stopped coming to her altogether. She only heard about him through her own son Michael.

Then when the old Emperor had died and he had been crowned Emperor, she had seen him again at the ceremony. He was a gorgeous boy but he was distant and cold, and he was no longer the five year old fairy Prince she used to hold in her arms. By then the Queen had decided to go back to her own kingdom and die there. Her children were already all grown up. Princess Claire was married and expecting, and her son had already been crowned Emperor. Now, she could go home and die in peace - which is what she did by the end of that year.

Debbie was still living in the palace since she had been assigned to be the Queen’s lady-in-waiting. However once the Queen was gone there was no reason for her to stay in the palace. As a Lady of high-ranking, she was entitled to own land so she had bought some and began to make a name for herself. That part of the market place came to be known as Liberty Avenue because she was finally free from her servitude years. She was a woman of respect and high status. 

Debbie had been very proud of Brian when he became Emperor. He had proven to be a just and great Emperor. He was very different from his parents and everyone loved him. He still was a very lovable man and charismatic. The Kingdom had blossomed under him and everything was perfect until the Emperor made the mistake to marry her son. She knew it was a mistake ever since Michael had promised her he would marry Brian Kinney and become the highest-ranking man in the land. She had sensed that her son would be the ruin of Brian. And he had done it - he had married the Emperor and now they were in the mess the Kingdom was in because her little asshole of a son couldn’t keep his dick in his pants, as was the law.

She knew her son didn’t love Brian as one loves a husband or a friend. For all the love her son claimed to have for the Emperor - he was so full of shit. But neither one paid any attention to her warnings. The Emperor had chosen to ignore her advice and her son well, the little asshole was her little asshole. She had been devastated when her son was beheaded but he had been reckless and had violated the law. She had warned him about the consequences of not being able to fulfill his duty as a royal husband and Michael had chosen to ignore her. He had to pay for his betrayal and she didn’t hate Brian, but what had her cross was the fact that the Emperor - in a rage - had made up that cruel law that any royal husband must die a week after the nuptials. Just because her son had betrayed him didn’t mean someone else would too.

But the decree had been enacted and now this little angel must also pay for her son's reckless deed. She knew all about the Taylors; her restaurant gave her a great advantage. Lots of travelers stopped by and she was able to keep informed about what was going on beyond the borders of Babylon. And anyone who ever spoke about the Taylors, especially about Queen Jennifer ruler of Sunshine Realm, always spoke with reverence - both monarchs were very loved by friends and foes alike. She only wished the same could be said about the Kinneys. The Kinneys were either loved or hated but their friends and foes hated them more often than loved them.

Now Debbie sighed as she asked permission to sit. She might refer with familiarity towards royalty but she always followed protocol. Justin signaled the woman in front of him to take a seat and made ready to hear everything that this woman had to say. He wanted to learn everything there was to be known about the Emperor. He had learned at an early age that you must take into consideration everyone's point of view, but in the end you were the only one capable of making the decision. After all that was why he was born a Prince and not a peasant. 

“You don’t know much about Babylon do you, Your Majesty?”  
Debbie asked not really hoping for an answer, but then the Princess spoke,

“No, the High King is very well versed in all there is to know about Finance District, Sunshine Realm and even the worlds beyond our system’s skies, but I’m afraid we don’t know much about this kingdom except that the men here are gorgeous.”

Then both teens giggled and Debbie laughed heartily. It was true - if you wanted to find the most gorgeous men you must come to Babylon where you would find them by the dozens. But, the High King was the most beautiful angel she had ever seen. He was truly Sunshine in his own right. Debbie had seen the beautiful smile of the High King while he was dancing with the Emperor in the feast hall.

“Yes, Your Highness, you might find the most gorgeous men in all the land here but you are a beauty on your own.”  
“How do you know what I look like? No peasant has ever seen my face.”  
Justin asked a little angrily. If his family found out a peasant woman had seen his face he would be scolded even if he was the High King. He should know better. He should never put himself in a position where a simple peasant was punished because of him.

Debbie laughed more loudly. The High King didn’t know who she was - that was a first.   
“Your Majesty, I’m the mother of Prince Michael Novotny.”  
Justin relaxed; she was a high-ranking Lady so she had probably seen him at the wedding. The young King took off his hood and Molly did the same. It was a relief to breathe more freely without the confines of the long hood.

Now free of the hood, Justin asked in a childish voice,  
“So, where is the Prince now?”

Debbie’s eyes widened - the Prince truly had no idea what he had gotten himself into. Why in God’s name had the Old King offered his son to the Emperor in marriage if he was to die? But then she had heard earlier that the reason was simple: one life was to be sacrificed in order to save thousands, probably millions since both realms - Finance District and Sunshine Realm - would enjoy a peace treaty from the Emperor. The Taylors weren’t the ones in the wrong -- it was that fucked up law his Excellency the Emperor had come up with.

“Your Majesty, my son Prince Michael was the first royal husband of the Emperor and the reason you must die next week.”  
Justin eyes widened and he asked, “How is that?”

Debbie began to tell the young Prince the story of his Excellency Emperor Brian and her son. Justin was paying attention to every detail and making mental notes of all that he thought was of interest and revealed a little bit more about his Majesty. Finally, it was time for him to leave. Sunset was approaching and he'd better be in the palace before his Excellency asked about his whereabouts. 

Debbie accompanied both siblings to the door and before they stepped outside Justin turned around and remarked,

“By the way Debbie, Brian isn’t making me wear this hooded robe. It's a custom of the Royal Families from Sunshine Realm - no peasant subject is to gaze upon any member of the Royal Family under penalty of severe punishment. So in order to avoid punishing our subjects we must wear the robes. It's a lot easier for a royal member to dress like this than it is for our subjects to refrain from looking at us.”

“Sounds like a reasonable solution.”  
Debbie smiled as she opened the door for the High King and Princess to step out. What they saw was an eerie darkness at which Justin spoke.  
“Brian is going to kill me, it's already nightfall.”  
Debbie then replied,

“He is already going to kill you Sunshine, but not for this. It is still day time but the gods are sending a message. There is an omen in the sky for all of us to see.”  
At this time every single subject of Babylon was looking up at the phenomena in the skies. It was a solar eclipse, the sun and the moon had aligned in such perfection that for a moment the moon seemed to have eaten the sun, and the day time had been engulfed in an eerie darkness. Then the Sunshine came up and eclipsed the moon and the temporary night became the brightest of days. The Sunshine had engulfed the moon.

“I must hurry to the palace before Brian starts looking for me.”  
Justin was hurrying through the streets as the guards were making way for the Royal party to go through.

In the war room, “Has the High King arrived yet?”  
Brian asked Jim Stockwell while looking at some maps and discussing war plans with his generals.  
“He arrived a few minutes ago Your Excellency.”  
Brian looked up as he waited for his guard captain to give him a full report on the High King’s activities. He had never done that but after the fiasco with Prince Michael he had assigned his guard captain to organize a secret police and gather information for him - especially about the royal spouses.

“Well?” Brian asked with his usual tongue in cheek gesture.  
“His Majesty King Justin spent his time with his sister shopping. He rang up quite a tab Your Majesty. He bought art supplies ………”  
Stockwell began to give him a detailed list of all the things the High King had bought and what shops he had visited plus the times people had spoken him, and finally he added,

“The High King decided to eat something at the Liberty Avenue Diner and Lady Deborah Novotny looked after his Majesty. At the point when the High King found out Lady Deborah was a high-ranking woman he dropped the hood of his robe and continued chatting with the Lady till ………..”  
Stockwell gave him a more detailed list of what Justin had eaten and who was present in the private room while the two siblings were dining. Once he finished giving Brian his report he was dismissed - he had finished his duties for the day.

Brian was stroking the bridge of his nose. He was left alone once Stockwell began to give him the detailed report about the High King. The Imperial duties of the day had been finished and now the Emperor could enjoy the rest of the evening with his personal activities or diplomatic festivities, whatever was in order. At least the High King seemed to have a fun day, well with the exception of the time he had spent at Deb's. He knew the woman could be a drag especially for someone as fragile as the High King. He loved the woman. She was the closest thing he ever had to a mother. He had been lucky at least, he had had Deb - his sister Claire had been left alone to be nursed by the servant girls.

At this a soft knock was heard at the door and Emmett half showed his face,  
“What do you want Em?”  
“Well Your Excellency, the High King wants to know what time dinner is going to be served. It seems the poor darling is dying of hunger and the Princess too is famished.”  
Brian raised his eyebrows, Jim had just informed him of all the things the siblings had eaten and they were hungry again? He had been informed too that both siblings had eaten everything that was served to them for breakfast. Brian gestured in disgust. They had already eaten all that he ate in a week.

“Inform Justin that dinner should be served in an hour. I’m going to the baths first and please Em, send some boys from the harem to help me relax.”  
“Sure Your Excellency, no problem.”  
Emmett went to advise the High King about the dinner arrangements and to send the boys to the baths - His Excellency hated to be kept waiting.

The Grand Vicar and the Great Vizier were part of the few officials housed at the Palace. Most everyone had to commute from their private homes to the Palace. And now more people had been sent home in order to house the personal attendants of the young Princess and the High King. The Taylors were really spoiled - they had attendants for everything including to dress them and undress them. The Kinneys on the other hand had to do everything themselves.

Finally, everyone was seated at the table and both the Emperor and the High King were sitting on opposite ends of the communal table. This was the only thing Justin hated about being a King - dining at the formal table. He thought of all the nice things his father done for them. The old servants at the palace use to tell them stories about how things used to be in the old days. Apparently Justin’s father - once he married the Queen - had made many changes. They only ate in the formal dining room when they had diplomatic visitors or Royal Families were visiting. Otherwise, they ate as a family at a very small table designed especially for them, and that was why they spent most of the time together once the daily activities of the Old King or the Queen were finished. Both monarchs always made it a point to spend time with their children; that was the way Justin and Molly were brought up. Apparently it hadn’t always been the case before. The Queen herself had nursed her children - something that had never been done in Finance District - but since the Queen was from Sunshine Realm then it must be okay.

The dinner was over. Justin and Molly had spent much of the time talking among themselves and to Ted and Emmett while Brian had been engaged with his other advisors. Emmett was only needed for religious purposes or party planning, and Ted well, he was in charge of all the finances which Brian only discussed once a month and during the morning time. The teens were fascinated by Emmett’s flamboyant behavior and they had been discussing the weird phenomenon they had witnessed this afternoon. 

Brian stood up from the table when he saw Justin and Molly had emptied their last plate. He had been very annoyed at the time the teens were taking to finish their food. He had finished eating about an hour ago and he could have used that time for something more fulfilling for him, but he knew once he stood up from the table everyone must stop eating. The High King didn’t seem to want to stop eating. God! Those kids could eat an entire cow by themselves; Brian was grossed out by the way they ate. Where in hell they hid all those calories was beyond him - just as he was puzzled by how in the world they were able to go through the day wearing all those layers of clothing, the crown and everything else.

Brian spent countless hours working out to keep in shape and he ate but half what they had for dinner throughout the entire day. Brian went to the royal chambers. He wanted to spend sometime in his harem but he had lost precious time waiting for the High King to finish his dinner, so now he'd better be in the room. He hoped the High King was in the mood to have some pleasure but Brian doubted it. After all the food the High King had consumed and the events of the morning, he most probably would want to fall asleep. Then Brian cheered himself up with the thought that once the High King was asleep he could pay a visit to his harem and then have a great night of sleep at his young spouse's side.

Justin was already waiting for Brian in the private rooms and the last of his attendants had left the room. His servants had already prepared the bed and Justin was wearing a beautiful set of dark green silk pajamas. Since he had bathed earlier when he had arrived from his visit to the market, he was ready to receive Brian in the intimacy of their love making. The moment Brian opened the door of the adjacent room to the Imperial bed, Justin ran again to Brian and hung himself from his neck as he desperately sought Brian's lips. Justin had been deprived of that delicious mouth for too long. Once the kiss was finished Justin started talking as he nuzzled himself against Brian's chest.

"How was your day Brian? I went to the market with Molly ......................."  
Justin began to inform Brian of all his activities while he was helping him get undressed. Brian was getting a headache from the chatty boy in front of him. But Justin couldn't be quiet - he had to repeat everything that Jim had already told him. Finally, Justin seemed to take a break from his very long speech at which Brian only smirked and replied,

"I too had a full day."  
And that was all he said. Brian now was busy kissing Justin as he placed the boy in the bed and relished the soft cool feeling of the silky pajamas against his naked skin. But it seemed Justin wasn't ready to let go of the subject because he kept talking between kisses.  
"What do you mean a full day?"  
Justin asked as Brian got busy kissing his neck. Brian hovered above Justin's face and quieted his mouth with another kiss. But once the kiss was broken,

"What did you do exactly? Tell me, I want to know."  
Brian quieted Justin's mouth again with another kiss but at one point they had to breathe and then the voice came again,

"I told you what I did exactly in the order I did it."  
Brian was busy freeing Justin's body from the constraint of his clothing as the voice kept hitting his head with the noise.  
"So, now it's your turn to tell me of your busy day."  
Brian found Justin's soft skin and once Justin was completely naked he reacted,

"Justin be quiet. I had a full day. Full of royal decisions, commands and discussions with my advisors. The last thing I want to do is discuss them again with you. Now turn around, I want to fuck you again - that is if you aren't tired."  
"I'm not tired. I'll never be too tired for you my Greek god."  
At this Brian responded,

"So, what's the deal with the Greek reference? Do you want to go and pay a visit to that planet called Earth?" Brian was proud of himself. He had made time to learn something that seemed to be of importance to his young spouse.  
"So, you know about Earth too?"  
Justin asked, now excited that Brian knew about the Greek culture.

"Yes, I know about that planet."  
"So, did you read about Michaelangelo, Leonardo Da Vinci ..........."  
Justin began to name all of his favorite artists which raised a red flag to Brian - why was Justin talking about so many men? He must find out who those fucking bastards were. The thought that his Sunshine spoke about them made him crazy, and now Brian began to fuck Justin in anger. Justin felt the pain and he just wanted to get away from him but he didn't; he thought that was the way it was supposed to be. He just managed to please Brian the best he could while praying he would get off him soon.

Brian saw the pain in Justin's beautiful face and realized that he was projecting his anger while fucking him. He stopped and got away from Justin, he knew in his heart he could not mistreat Justin like that. He had his tricks for that type of relief.  
"Are you okay Justin?"  
Brian's voice was full of concern, at which Justin managed to gave him a small smile and answered,

"I didn't like it as much as I enjoyed the way you did it last night, but if it pleases you Brian I will try to endure it better next time."  
Brian held Justin tightly against his chest. Justin began to play with Brian's hair as he felt Brian's heart began to slow down. Brian on the other hand, felt ashamed of himself. 

He could feel all the love coming from Justin even after what he had done to him. He had hurt Justin twice already and the kid still gave him nothing but love. He should know better - he had already found out about Finance District and Sunshine Realm customs and in both kingdoms fidelity was a big thing, as was the virginity of their youngsters.

Brian moved to look directly at Justin's eyes as he spoke,  
"No, you don't have to endure anything. What I did was wrong, I was angry and I was just letting my anger out while fucking you. I promise it won't happen again. And I want you to promise me that the next time I'm doing something you don't like or you don't find pleasurable, let me know and I will stop. You have to understand one thing. Sometimes I forget who you are, so I need to be reminded. Now, if you still want me to love you the way I did last night, I'll be happy to do it again Sunshine."

At this Justin smile his big wide smile and quieted Brian with his kisses. Brian was more than happy to stop this chatting business. He would have to make time for Justin to talk before they began to fuck otherwise he might find himself in trouble again.

Brian was sleeping next to Justin. He had a tiring day and after the two outbursts he had with Justin today he was ready to fall asleep, but Justin wasn't tired at all. His day hadn't been as strenuous as Brian's. So he got up from Brian's side and went to get the sketch books and arts supplies he had bought at the market. He began to sketch Brian and all of the memorable moments he found himself in that day, until sleep began to take hold of him and he went to bed to dream beautiful dreams next to his lover and husband, the Emperor Brian Kinney.


	3. Twelve Weeks And One Gay Story

Tuesday - The breaking of the dawn 

Brian awoke gasping for air. He had a nightmare and now he was shivering; cold sweat invaded his face. He sat silently hoping he hadn't woken Justin up with his sudden movement. He was about to get off the bed when he felt Justin's hands reach for him and then stop at his collarbone. He began to massage Brian's back with nice soft circles and Brian heard Justin mumble half asleep,

"Are you okay Brian?" Brian turned to look at the sleepy blond next to him and saw the concern on the face of the High King and whispered,

"Yes, Sunshine go back to sleep." Brian saw the smile drawn on Justin's face and then he moved to kiss Brian but found only his arm. After giving him a soft kiss on his forearm he turned around and continued sleeping. Brian smiled and felt warmth inside. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him.

He couldn't remember when the last time was that he had woken from a nightmare and someone had shown concern for him - and even attempted to soothe his mind. After Brian made sure Justin was sleeping again, he rose from the bed as was his custom and went to relieve himself and locate his hookah. He went back to his favorite spot on the palace balcony and began to smoke his magic mix. He was lost in thought looking at no particular thing on the horizon. Many thoughts invaded his mind including the nightmare that had just awoken him. He rationalized that the nightmare was nothing but a product of the yesterday's events - the strange phenomenon that occurred in the skies together with the sort of fight he had with the High King earlier in the morning and his anger while fucking him in their bed.

The Emperor began to rotate his head in some sort of morning exercise when his eyes rested on a pile of notebooks or sketchpads, he wasn't sure what they were. Brian stood up from his favorite spot and went to inspect the pile. He picked up one of the sketchbooks and as he opened it, he found pencil drawings of himself, scenes depicting the royal wedding, the feast, portraits of Princess Molly and Lady Deb and many scenes from the market place. Brian realized that it was sort of a diary or Royal daily activities log. The drawings and sketches were beautiful works of art just as Justin was to Brian. 

Brian had found out one more thing that made the High King more lovable in his eyes. He was an artist - a great artist if he might dare to admit to himself. Brian also thought of himself as a little bit of an artist since he was a great salesman, he could sell anything he set his heart on to anyone. He had a way with words and seeing what would appeal to people - especially certain groups - so he could talk them into buying anything the Emperor had to offer. 

Debbie always told him he was a great advertiser, if he hadn't been the Emperor he could be a great ad executive and sell anything there was to sell in the market place. He always took it as a joke but secretly he always dreamt of doing that. He hated being the Emperor but he had been born to a Royal Family so he must fulfill his duties. Maybe that was one of the main reasons he didn't want to provide heirs to the throne himself. He hated the spoiled brats his nephews were, so he always thought they deserved to become Emperors and have the heavy burden of being in a position of power where everyone hated you. 

Brian was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Justin when he had awakened, but he felt the soft pair of arms snaking around his waist so he turned around and found himself lost in the beautiful depths of his young husband's baby blue eyes. Justin smiled widely as he too found the depths of the mysterious hazel eyes of the Emperor. Justin asked himself if he would ever be able to discern the mysteries behind them. After he kissed Brian his good morning royal kiss Justin said,

"Good morning Brian! Why aren't you in bed? Isn't it too early to be awake?"  
At this the Emperor half smiled at his young husband and replied,  
“It's never too early for an Emperor to start his daily duties.”

Justin rested his head on the Emperor’s chest as he remarked,  
“That means I have to get up too.” He was still sleepy and yawning. The only reason he had gotten up from the bed was because he had felt the cold empty space where Brian was supposed to be and he became worried since he had felt Brian's restlessness earlier.

Brian smiled widely, he loved the fact that now he had reasons to smile. Since Justin had arrived at his palace Brian had been smiling more and had even indulged in a laugh here and there. The reason Brian was smiling was because he could clearly see the High King was very sleepy and obviously he loved sleeping late. Or at least that was what he thought since the High King had awakened late morning yesterday.

“Why are you awake? Go back to sleep, you don’t have to be up so soon. You can sleep all you want. You let those beautiful eyes of yours rest all they want.” Brian said softly as he smelled the soft herbal aroma coming from Justin’s soft hair.

“I was worried since you seemed to have a restless night and you weren’t in bed.”  
Justin responded as he was rubbing his nose with the palm of his hand in fast movements as was his custom. Then his eyes widened as he saw the sketchbook Brian was holding in his hands. 

“So, what do you think?”  
“About what Sunshine?”  
“About my sketches. Ms. Peterson said I have the potential to be a great artist. She is the one who taught me all I know about how to be an artist. And what I have learned by studying the great masters from Earth - Michelangelo, Picasso and the more modern ones, Andy Warhol ………”  
Justin continued talking as he began to explain his sketches to Brian and the different techniques he was using. Now Brian was able to discern who all those names were that Justin had mentioned to him last night.

In any case, Brian made a mental note to learn all there was to know about paintings and drawings. He wasn’t very well versed in such idle things. The Royal Kinney Family always thought that being an artist was a waste of talent that could be used in other areas that would more benefit the royal coffers. 

Brian and Justin had been talking for most of the morning when Brian became aware that it was already late. Justin’s personal attendants were bringing Justin his breakfast and Brian was forced to share the High King’s food; Justin made him eat by spoon feeding him. Despite the fact that he hated eating, especially so early, Brian was happy and finally left the royal bedroom after Justin had chosen his business suit for the day.

An hour or so later, Justin came out of the royal bedroom dressed in his royal attire sporting beautiful shades of green including his hooded robe. He went to locate Brian and found him coming out of a black locked and guarded door. Justin didn’t pay much attention to that room and went to kiss the Emperor in just the same manner he had done the day before. At which Brian smirked and was about to add something when he was cut short by Justin’s remark.

“I know what you are going to say but just indulge me this time. I’m going to die soon anyway.” Justin had already spoken to his mother and mentioned to her most of what he had learned - with the exception of his wild nights of passion with the Emperor, those were his little secret. And the Queen had spoken to Justin about her own adventures with the Old King and how she had managed to cause some changes in his attitude. So Justin had decided he would teach the Emperor to be more open about his own feelings by using a guilt trip since it always worked for his mother.

Brian was quiet; he felt awful when reminded of what was to happen to his young husband. And he decided that Justin had the right to be indulged - so if he was happy making such demonstrations of affection then so be it. He had learned that such behavior was widely accepted in Sunshine Realm and Finance District, and since most everyone looked up to them no one would think less of him. It should never be said that Babylon was a close-minded kingdom.

“Fine! Justin do as you please but now I have to go. I have much business to attend - find something to entertain yourself with.”  
At which Justin replied,

“I’m going out again with my little sister; we are going to have lunch again at Deb’s place.” Justin began to walk towards his little sister’s rooms. Brian’s eyes widened. The High King had just enjoyed a very hearty breakfast and he was already thinking of lunch - that made Brian literally sick.

Brian found himself saying a little too loud, “Later, Sunshine.”  
Justin turned around and responded with a wide smile as he blew Brian a kiss,   
“Later, Brian.”

Justin was excited; he had won his first sort of battle of wits with the Emperor and he wasn’t even aware of it. One point for him, zero for the Emperor. 

Liberty Avenue Diner- Midday

Justin and Molly had continued with their shopping spree and sightseeing, and then it was already time for them to have lunch. Debbie had been informed that the High King would be expected for lunch that day, so the necessary arrangements had been made already. Justin and Molly arrived and were immediately directed to the room that Deb had prepared in advance for the High King and the Princess. She had prepared special dishes for the siblings. She had learned from her previous little chat with them what their favorite foods were and asked around about the way to prepare them. She didn’t expect to be visited again so soon by the royal party, but once she was informed to expect the High King for lunch she had gone about surprising the kids with delicious dishes.

Lunch went by without any mishaps and Deb enjoyed the chatty teens and change in the way royalty conducted themselves, but she kept a close eye on the time. Justin noticed Debbie’s nervousness and asked,

“Is something the matter Debbie?”  
“No, Sunshine. Well actually, I didn’t expect a royal visit so soon and I have a previous commitment. I couldn’t get hold of my brother Vic to help me with it while I entertain you.”  
“What sort of commitment?”  
“I usually help out at the hospital for the terminally ill. Today is the day I dedicate to do my volunteer work.” Debbie relayed, proud of herself. Not that she expected the High King and the Princess to take an interest in it. Volunteer work and that sort of charity were left for the high-ranking families - never to the members of the Royal Families.

Justin and Molly got up and prepared to leave. Now Debbie felt uneasy, she knew she should keep her mouth shout. The people would have to understand that she had to entertain the High King and his royal party. She was about to excuse herself when Justin said,

“Let's go! The Princess and I are ready to visit.”  
Debbie’s eyes widened to the point that they seemed about to jump out of their sockets. She wasn’t sure she had heard correctly.  
“I beg your pardon Sunshine?”

Justin thought about Debbie’s hesitation. He was aware that in most of the kingdoms here in Moon Empire the Royal Families never performed any charity work. His mother had shared that piece of information only this morning while they had their talk. The Queen had told him about all the shocking things she had done once she had come to live here in Moon Empire as the wife of Prince Craig Taylor. But once she had become the Queen and his father the Old King, the entire kingdom had stopped being shocked at her behavior. Sunshine Realm has very different customs from most of the kingdoms here in Moon Empire. It was one of the many reasons Sunshine Realm was considered the people’s heaven.

“Don’t be alarmed Debbie, you heard me correctly. The Princess and I are going with you to visit the hospital. I might not have long to live but I’m going to keep doing the things that are expected of the High King especially since I’m a member of the Royal Sunny Family.” Debbie saw the determination in the High King’s eyes and the pride in Princess Molly; she was shocked but it was a good kind of shock.

Debbie went and hugged Justin with her notorious bear hug and Justin was just grateful that he was wearing his royal attire because it didn't matter that Debbie was a high-ranking woman - no one was allowed to touch his skin aside from his personal attendants and husband. There was a catch too - usually the attendants were blind people trained to perform such royal duties and never allowed to leave the palace. Once an attendant was chosen he remained in the care of the royal member until such member was to die, then the servant was set free.

Now Debbie and the royal party went to visit the hospital designated for terminally ill people. The guards were shocked when they learned where they where taking the High King but as always they just followed instructions. Once in the hospital Molly and Justin went about to care for the patients with ease, but never removing their hood or allowing anyone to see their faces. When people learned about the great privilege they had received, some of them said they could die in peace because such a gift had been granted to them.

It seemed to the physicians the simple fact the High King had come to do simple things -chit-chat, listen, read or write letters - for the lucky patients improved their health. They spent most of the afternoon at the hospital and sunset was approaching when Justin and Molly visited with the last patient. The siblings promised to come the next day and spend a few hours there before heading to visit other similar places such as the children's home, nursing homes and many other places that were in need of such charity work.

Both siblings agreed that their idle days of shopping were over - there was so much to be done in the few next days. Debbie was proud and now she better understood the reasons why everyone looked up to the Old King and admired the Queen. Their children were doing a fine job at representing Finance District and Sunshine Realm. Now Justin and Molly hurried back to palace as it was almost time for sunset.

The Audience Room

Brian had dismissed the last subjects that had come to him with complaints - another duty he hated. People sometimes would come to him with the stupidest complaints or so it seemed to him. He only dedicated one day a week to listen to his subjects and they always gave him headaches. He was ready to spend sometime in the harem, then to the baths and probably spend another boring hour or so waiting for the High King and the Princess to finish eating their dinner. Brian was wondering why Jim hadn't come to give him his report on the High King. Brian was certain it had to be well past sunset.

"Emmett!" The Emperor called after his Grand Vicar. The man always stood next to him whenever he was hearing his subjects' complaints. Since he was the spiritual guide of the kingdom, people always felt at ease whenever he was present while submitting their concerns. The flamboyant Grand Vicar had been missing for almost half an hour. Finally, the man came hurrying up to him and responded,

"Yes, Your Excellency."  
"Where the hell have you been the past half hour? And where in hell is Jim Stockwell?"  
Brian snarled as he stroked the bridge of his nose. He felt his head was about to explode. Why people would come to him with such stupid gripes was beyond him but he must do his duty.

Emmett hesitated; he had no idea what to tell his Excellency without adding to his obvious headache and increasing anger. The Emperor had been in such a good mood lately. People were already whispering about the magic the High King was using on the Emperor to make him a happier man, including the two displays of intimacy witnessed by a few servants. Never in the history of Babylon had the Royal Families made such displays which were often linked to the peasantry.

"Well, Your Excellency. I was called by one of the captains of the Imperial guard to inform me that the general captain was under house arrest until further orders by the command of the High King." Emmett finished, waiting for the Emperor's outburst. But instead of a screaming, the Emperor Brian spoke in a calmer voice while he kept massaging the temples of his forehead. It seemed his plans to visit his harem and the baths had to be delayed a little longer.

"Why did the High King have Jim arrested?"  
"Well Your Excellency, the funny part was ........ actually you see Stockwell was just trying to ...... what you have to understand Your Excellency is that........."  
Emmett talked in circles unsure as to how to tell the Emperor this last part.

"Fuck! Emmett, I have a fucking headache about to kill me. I am in need of some hard core fucking sex and you are going nowhere. Whatever it is just spill your fucking guts and tell me so I can make my decisions and get some most needed relief."  
Brian spit out angrily. Why was Emmett being so fucking annoying?

"The High King had Stockwell arrested because the captain tried to prevent him from entering the hospital of the terminally ill. Apparently, Lady Deborah took the High King to visit as it was her day to perform her charity work." Emmett finished as quickly as he could. Brian got up from his throne and almost struck the flamboyant man as he bellowed.

"What the fuck was Debbie thinking taking Justin there? Guards, bring Deborah to my presence now!" Brian commanded in a very angry voice as he told Emmett to send an escort to bring Jim in front of him too.

In a few minutes, Debbie was standing in front of a very angry emperor. Debbie already had an idea about what the hell was going on. Most probably the Emperor had heard about the arrest of his captain and the reason he had been placed under arrest. Fucking Stockwell had shown his sneaky face when Justin, Molly and her were about to enter the hospital. She knew the way the guard captain worked. 

She was also aware of the secret police that roamed around the city, apparently created to follow and gather information about the royal spouses. But soon Stockwell had taken it upon himself to perform other duties in the name of the Emperor - such as weed out traitors and anyone who voiced his discontent about the Emperor. So when the fucking snake had showed his face to prevent the High King from entering the hospital, Justin had been cross and ordered his personal guard to arrest the man. The guard had done so since he was the High King and his command was as if the Emperor himself was giving it.

Stockwell hadn't put up a fight since he too knew the consequences of defying the High King. He just decided to wait it out and explain to the Emperor what he had tried to do. He was sure the Emperor would commend him for his efforts at performing his duties. Debbie could see the anger on Brian's face - it was the first time anyone had seen an emotion displayed on the Emperor's face. Debbie was a little taken aback by such change but she thought any change must be good. Sunshine was having an effect on Brian's aloofness. Maybe this kid would be the one to break down the barriers Brian had build up for himself and as a member of the Royal Kinney Family.

"What the fuck where you thinking by taking Justin there Deb?"  
Brian asked as calmly as he could. The raging emotions were too raw in him. He was afraid Justin could have caught something from his visit to such a place. There were many reasons members of Royal Families weren't allowed to perform such charity work. You could never be sure of what you might be exposed to in such places. He shouldn't have allowed Justin to roam the streets of Babylon. But the kid had been so happy doing so that Brian couldn't deny Justin the simple request. The first time he had been informed that the High King had announced his desire to visit the market place he had protested, but then Justin had added that it wasn't a request. It was a command and as a member of a Royal Family and as the High King he was entitled to do as he pleased - unless he was a prisoner. Brian had bit his lip and just nodded in agreement.

"I wasn't thinking anything. The High King asked what was I doing for the day and I explained to his Majesty. He decided he wanted to help. I did point out it wasn't the custom here in Babylon but he told me he was a member of the Royal Sunny Family and the High King, and as such he would do his duty until the day he died."

Debbie answered in a calm voice. There was no point in alienating Brian any further; the kid was angry enough to put up with her insubordination. Someone had to be the voice of reason in this situation. At this Stockwell entered the room flanked by the Imperial guard sent to bring him to the Emperor's presence.

Now Stockwell gave Brian his report as was expected. He didn't omit a thing. He even recited word for word how he had advised the High King against entering such a place and how the High King had ignored his warnings and asked the guards to place him under arrest. Brian felt like his head would explode at any moment now. 

He dismissed both Deb and Jim. Jim was told he would continue under house arrest until sunset of the next day but he would be well paid for the performance of his duty. Stockwell only smiled and accepted the Emperor's sentence. He knew he would have to finish the sentence the High King had imposed on him, but he also knew he would be well paid for performance of his duty. The Emperor would bestow on him more riches. Debbie on the other hand was sent home with a warning. She'd better watch herself when in the presence of the High King under penalty of exile if she ever acted so recklessly again towards the High King.

Brian went directly to the baths and asked for his most experienced tricks. He was in much need of tension relief and he wanted to fuck someone real hard. He had so much anger and tension to release. He was upset at Justin. How could the High King be so reckless? But, he was aware of all the differences between the two royal houses. Actually he had read that the Royal Taylor House wasn't so different from the Royal Kinney House with the exception they weren't eager to go to war. They had a great head for business just like the Kinneys did. They were even great diplomats but when it came to the art of war or political moves, the Royal Taylor House was at a loss. Most of the changes had come about when Queen Jennifer came into the picture. He had read all about Sunshine Realm and the changes that came about - and the Queen was responsible for all of them Brian had concluded when he had studied the laws and customs of both royal families. And it seemed to him that Justin took after his mother rather than his father. 

It was a well known fact that apparently the Old King was a financial wizard just like his great-grand father had been but he was lost when it came to controlling the Queen. She was the one who actually made all of the decisions for the good of the kingdom. But in either case, the Old King was well liked, respected and everyone looked up to his wise decisions, or rather his wise Queen's decisions. 

Brian's eyes were closed as he leaned against the damp wall, the relaxing salts and fumes of the sauna helped him relaxed while one of his countless tricks performed a great job on his cock. Brian loved the feeling of having his cock sucked. He wouldn't dare ask the High King to do it to him. It was enough to have to teach the High King how to rim, but he wasn't sure it would be wise to teach him how to perform blow jobs. In any case Brian was satisfied - the High King had proven to be a great bottom and he loved having his cock up Justin's beautiful ass.

He was lost in his own thoughts and desires but he was brought to reality when Emmett timidly interrupted his relaxation.

"Pardon me Your Excellency."  
"What the fuck do you want Em?"  
"Well, you see Your Excellency. The High King wants to know when dinner will be served. He is hungry." Emmett hoped the Emperor wouldn't take his anger out on him.  
"Fuck! Doesn't that kid ever get full? He eats like a starving peasant. Where in hell does he hide all that food?" Brian spoke out loud then added,  
"Tell him the dinner will be served in an hour."

An hour later

Brian was already calmer and much more relaxed. He had taken some drugs and the relaxing time he had spent at the baths had helped. Dinner time went as slowly as last night but this time he had brought some work to do while waiting for the High King to finish his dinner, and had discussed some important things with his other advisors. Justin and Molly again enjoyed their conversation with Ted and Emmett. Both kids were learning a lot about Babylon's laws and customs. Soon it was time for bed.

Justin was already waiting for Brian in their royal bed. He was sitting on the bed while sketching Brian working at the dinner table from memory. He found it amusing to see the Emperor working so hard. Dinner time was considered family time or personal time - never business time - but it seemed to him that Brian never stopped working. Justin saw the adjacent door opening and placed his sketchbook on the bed when he went to properly greet his husband and lover. He had learned that word today while chatting with Emmett and Ted and he liked the sound of it. He would be using that word from now on whenever he thought of Brian. Justin hurried to catch Brian and kiss him with all the desperation and wanting he felt for Brian's touch and kisses.

Brian finally was able to finish with the High King's kisses. He wanted to speak with him about this afternoon's events and he needed a clear head. It seemed to Brian that Justin's kisses made him dizzy and lose any rational thought.

"What the fuck where you thinking by going to the terminally ill hospital Justin?"  
"Oh that! I wasn't thinking anything. It's my duty as a member of the Royal Sunny House and future Old King for Finance District to visit and cheer them up."  
Justin explained not really wanting to discuss the awful moment he had spent with Brian's guard captain. He kept kissing Brian but now Brian was refusing his kisses and moved away from Justin to sit in the comfortable recliner that decorated the inside of the bedroom.

He was ready to have his chat with Justin before going to more pleasant things such as fucking the High King. Justin realized he must discuss this and make it clear to Brian that it didn't matter if he was to die in a few days. He would do his duty until his last breath was drawn. Now Justin took on a sweeter attitude. His mother often told him you win more with sweetness than with vinegar. So Justin went and sat next to Brian while he snaked his arms around his neck and rested his head against Brian. 

He began to recount the events of the day and Brian was ready to listen while enjoying the nicest touch yet of the High King. Justin had a way with his hands - making the Emperor feel warm and fuzzy inside. Brian was beginning to cherish the proximity of his young spouse. Justin finished recounting the day including his unpleasant encounter with Brian's general Imperial guard captain, and now was getting busy at kissing Brian all over when Brian asked,

"What are you doing Justin?"  
"Hmm! I'm killing you with sweetness Brian." Justin continued as Brian moved away. He was up for the kisses and everything but not until some things were made clear to the High King.

"Justin stop. I need you to understand something ........." Brian was quieted with a deep kiss that once ended gave Justin the opportunity to take the offensive,

"Brian you are the one who must get something clear here. I'm going to keep on doing what I've been doing all of my life. Unless you are placing me under house arrest, and ordering me to stay inside the confines of palace, I'm going to continue visiting. I'm going to continue spending time with my subjects because if I'm not mistaken I'm the High King now and Babylonians are my subjects now too. We both have different views as to how to rule a kingdom. I was taught to be friendly and make my subjects feel important. I understand you were brought up to distance yourself from your subjects and be looked at more as a tyrant than a protector of the land. And I respect that as I expect you to respect my ways."

Justin ended with a firm voice that left Brian speechless. Justin hadn't made him feel inferior or anything but instead was just pointing out the different ways there are to govern a kingdom - and even though Brian had his way, Justin would do what he thought would work better.

Now, Justin smiled and moved to continue with his kisses. Brian sighed; it seemed to him this was a battle he'd better look at as lost. He was still the Emperor and Justin wasn't really hurting anyone. And if the Royal Sunny House had been doing it for centuries, he wouldn't be the one to try to put a stop to it. Besides now there were more pressing things such as his hard on. Justin's passion made Brian go wild for his young spouse.

Both men had been enjoying each other for the past several hours and were now resting in the after glow of their passion.

"Brian!"  
"Hmm!"  
"Are you awake?"  
"Hmm! I'm trying to sleep Justin. I'm tired; I had a full day today. So I hope you don't expect me to tell you about it right now."  
"No, I was just wondering about something."  
Brian opened his eyes; he'd better listen to what Justin had to say if he expected to have a good night's sleep. Brian waited for a few seconds for Justin's chit-chat but when Justin kept quiet he asked,

"So, what are you wondering about?"  
"Why do you have that man Jim Stockwell following me around? Are you afraid I might flee? I just want you to know I'm not going anywhere - my father gave you his word. I am to be your spouse regardless of my fate. So, I will face my fate with a high head. My word is the only thing I have to speak of me. And if I expect to be respected and revered as my father is, I must accept my death at your hands." 

Brian felt a knot forming in his throat. He held Justin tightly in his arms and replied,  
"No, that isn't the reason I have my chief of secret police following you around. He has followed all my spouses before you and ......." Brian faltered, he couldn't bring himself to say it and Justin felt the tension in the Emperor so he just stated,

"I wish you could trust me Brian. Just because you were betrayed once doesn't mean other people are going to do it to you again. You'd be surprised." Justin kissed Brian with all the tender love he felt for him. He didn't want the Emperor to answer him. He just wanted Brian to think about it. After another slow and love-filled lovemaking session, Brian and Justin found sleep in each other's arms.


	4. Twelve Weeks And One Gay Story

Wednesday - The dawn of a new day

Brian was sitting down as was his custom, smoking his hookah and contemplating the events of the past few days. He was lost in his thoughts when he felt a soft pair of arms snake around him. Brian smiled a soft smile as he let his head drop on Justin's shoulder. The High King sighed as he whispered in his lover's ear.

"Come back to bed! I'm not ready to get up yet."  
Brian turned around to kiss his young spouse and replied,

"Why did you get up then? You go on back. I have a thousand and one things to do."  
"I woke up cause I don't like the feeling of an empty bed. I need your warm body next to mine always." Brian set his hookah down, took Justin in his arms and went to drop him on the bed, but Justin didn't let go of Brian and before they both knew it they were locked in a tight embrace making love to each other. 

Brian was happy the High King seemed to never have enough of him and Brian himself couldn't have enough of Justin. Both men had been so absorbed in their lovemaking that neither one noticed that the daybreak was already high above. Justin's servants had come back inside but when they heard the High King and the Emperor still busy they only left the breakfast trays on the breakfast table and took their leave. Finally, Brian was able to free himself from Justin's addictive kisses and saw that someone had been in the room.

"Shit! Shit!"  
"What Brian?"  
"You have me behaving like a fucking peasant Justin. I'm not your father. I'm not going to go around and change things for you or anyone else."  
"Fine! Your Excellency. I thought you loved making love to me as much as I but if not, no one will force you to again. And about behaving like a fucking peasant, I'm not a peasant but if you feel that way about my royal ancestry then it would be better if you'd find me some new living quarters."  
Justin got up from the bed and locked himself in the private washing room. 

Brian was upset because he hated the mere thought of anyone finding out he loved pleasuring the High King. He wasn't a shy person but no one had ever seen him giving a blow job to anyone. He had never done it period, except when he had been trained by his tutor. But he loved receiving blow jobs so much that he thought if he gave one to Justin he would be pleased. And now someone had seen them, had seen him and that could be interpreted as a sign of weakness, and he could not have that - he was the Emperor. He wasn't supposed to be weak. 

Brian got up from the bed upset, dressed quickly and left the royal bedroom, and went directly to his harem. He needed to be reassured he was in power and not the fucking kid. Justin on the other hand was crying his eyes out. Why was the Emperor so difficult? Justin wondered if he would have the strength to keep up with the Emperor's difficult ways. He got dressed and after picking through his breakfast he went to get Molly and begin their day visiting the places of need. By now all of Babylon knew that the hooded figures roaming the streets of Babylon were the High King and his little sister, Princess Molly, and people came from everywhere to get a glance at the Royal party.

The guards were having difficulty keeping the people away from the High King and the Princess. Rumors were flying that the High King had the magical touch of healing which in reality wasn't true. But once Babylonians got wind of what was going on with the Emperor and what had happened at the hospital, they began to create the legend about the High King.

It was midday and Justin and Molly were directed, as had become custom, to Deb's place. She had already prepared a richer lunch with all of the favorite foods of the High King and Princess Molly. She was so happy and proud of the royal children. They both had kept their word and had done what no one had done before in Babylon. Debbie had seen the changes happening now on the streets. Babylonians were happy for the first time in a long time. 

Debbie was sitting with the chatty teens and noticed that Justin wasn't eating his food; he was just going through the motions and picking at it. She asked him if he wasn't pleased with the food and Molly answered that the food was delicious, but the High King wasn't feeling well. Molly had the tendency to answer for Justin especially when she knew her brother didn't want to be bothered about stuff. Justin only half-smiled and Debbie became worried and began to press Justin to tell her what was going on with him.

Debbie thought that the High King might catch an illness of some kind while making the visits, but Justin assured her that he was in good health. After Debbie bugged him almost to death he commanded the room to be cleared and the Princess to be taken on the next round of visits while he talked to Deb in private. The room was cleared and the only ones left were Debbie, Justin and the small guard outside the door.

She sat next to Justin and Justin began to cry like a little baby until he had no more tears. Debbie just waited like a mother waits for her son to reveal his troubles. Justin began to relate what had happened that morning and Debbie started to understand the High King's troubles a little bit. He was just a teenager thrown into the world of grown men. He had no training as to how to be gay in a gay world. He was confused and he was just being himself, and his upbringing was so different from that of Brian. So the differences had begun to take a toll on the kid. Debbie was also surprised that Brian was showing so much emotion towards the High King. She could understand the change - the kid was just plain lovable, there wasn't anything about him you couldn't love and why would the Emperor be any different.

Debbie could remember the five year old Brian who was so much full of love, and he hadn't lost that wonderful trait. Brian had only buried it deep down to give way to the person he was now - the Emperor and a royal member of the Kinney house. But, you cannot hide who you really are, not for long especially when you find someone just like you who is desperately trying to bring you back to life. Like Justin was doing with Brian. Justin finished telling Debbie everything that was making his little heart heavy. Things that he couldn't share with his parents. They didn't understand the gay life and they would be shocked if they found out their son could find so much pleasure in such a life. He was afraid his father would hate him for that and many things plagued the young King's mind.

Debbie shared her thoughts with Justin and urged him to hang in there as he had accomplished so much in so little time. She let him in on some of what she had discovered about Brian Kinney. What she knew about his upbringing and that of his parents, and all she had witnessed. Information that Justin began to digest and helped him understand a little more about Brian Kinney and his stubborn ways.

It was already time for Justin to leave. He had spent too much time with Debbie and sunset was approaching fast. Justin was taken back to the palace while the guards did their best to keep the people at bay. 

*****

"Emmett! Where is Jim?"  
"He has just been released from his house arrest. You want him to be brought up to you?"  
"Yes!"

Emmett left Brian's side as he hurried to send for the Imperial Guard General Captain. Brian finished his work with his other advisors and after everyone was dismissed, he sat on his throne with a heavy heart. "What the fuck are you doing to me Justin?"  
He muttered to himself as he stroked the bridge of his nose. Brian was brought out of his deep thinking when Emmett announced Jim Stockwell in his presence.

"Well, give me your report." Jim smiled and began to read aloud the report brought to him by one of his many trusted guards. He was under house arrest but he was sure the Emperor would want to be kept informed about the movements of the High King.

Jim went on to inform the Emperor that the High King had spent most of the morning visiting the children's hospital, the hospices, and he had gone back to the terminal ill hospital and all of the places he and the princess had visited. He also informed the Emperor about the Babylonians behavior towards the High King, and how people were referring to him as a magical healer.

When Brian heard this term his lips curled up. Maybe Justin was a magical healer after all - working magic on him. "Whatever Jim! Is there anything else in your report?"

"Yes, Your Excellency." Jim went on to relate what had happened once the High King had gone to Deb's place. Brian was informed that Justin had barely touched his food. This fact raised a red flag in Brian's mind since he had also been informed this morning that the High King had barely touched his food. He became worried now; maybe Justin was sick. He had caught something while visiting those infernal places.

Jim finished his report by telling Brian that Princess Molly had continued with the visitations while the High King had been left alone with Lady Deborah - by the High King's request. He couldn't report on what had gone on while they were alone but he did give the amount of time they had been alone. He reported on the dealings of the princess and finally his report was brought to a conclusion. At this Brian dismissed Jim, not without telling him his services would not be needed for awhile. He was sent back to continue with his regular duties as Guard Captain, but as of right now the secret police was dismantled.

Jim Stockwell tried to talk to the Emperor about the mistake of doing this, but he was warned. Brian let Jim Stockwell know that he was aware of Jim's extra-curricular activities as Chief of the secret police and how that was making the Babylonians restless. Brian further warned Jim that if he found out he continued with such practices, all of the riches that had been bestowed on him, and those he was expecting, would be taken away and he could end up losing his head. 

Jim accepted the Emperor's command. He didn't want to lose his prestigious position and the promise of losing his head was more than he needed to renounce his furtive ways. But he was happy in the fact that he had been given more riches, a new title among the Captain's guards and overall he was still on the Emperor's good side - for now.

Now Brian sent for Debbie. He was curious as to what had gone on between Debbie and the High King. He was certain the High King would let him know but old habits are hard to break. Debbie entered the audience room and took a long look at Brian. She could see the lines of worry on the Emperor's face. She had seen that snake Stockwell coming out of the audience room with a fucking smile on his face and she didn't like that. 

"Why the fuck did you send for me Brian? I didn't take Justin anywhere this time."  
Debbie demanded, annoyed. She had no idea why Brian had sent for her.

"What the fuck were you and Justin doing without the guards or Molly present?"  
"I wasn't fucking him - that's for sure Brian! If you are worried that Justin is cheating on you, you have no reason. The poor kid is still innocent about many things and he loves you Brian. That kid loves you with all his heart and mind. He is going willingly to his death not only because he loves his country - but because he loves you."

"I know Justin wasn't fucking you. That kid is as gay as I am. But Jim just informed me that he barely touched his lunch. He didn't eat his breakfast this morning and I'm worried that he might have caught something from his visits."

Debbie looked Brian up and down. She was seeing something she thought would never see in Brian's face, and that was love. Brian was in love with the kid and he was genuinely concerned about Justin. What a fucking mess. She could only imagine what was going through Brian's mind - now that he was in love with someone he must kill since it was his own command.

"So what do you know? Brian Kinney is fucking in love with the High King."  
"Shut the fuck up Deb! I'm warning you."  
Brian glared daggers at Deb who just kept smiling. Brian was in love and he was fucking scared about it.

Brian began to pace. He was trapped; it seemed his feelings for the High King were obvious. Deb was able to guess them! What was he to do? He couldn't hide his feelings no matter how much he fought them and he needed to keep his detached persona - he was the Emperor after all. Debbie watched the struggle in Brian's face and her maternal instincts surfaced. She loved Brian; she had taken care of him when he was the most vulnerable. 

"Justin is okay as his health goes but the poor kid is a mess because of you Brian Kinney."  
"What do you mean because of me Deb? What the hell have I done? I'm giving him almost everything he has asked for?"  
Brian questioned as he stopped for a minute tracing the lines of his throne while listening to what Debbie had to say. He was a grown man but he still cherished Debbie's advice. Debbie would always be the mother he never had, no matter what. 

"What are you going to do? You don't want that kid's death any more than the rest of us?"  
"I don't know Deb." Brian made the gesture for her dismissal as he sat defeated on his throne. But Debbie wasn't ready to let go of the subject. She walked up to the throne and put her arms around Brian; he rested his head on her bosom. It had been so long since Deb had comforted him like she had when he was a little boy.

Debbie spoke with a softer maternal voice,  
"Brian, Justin loves you. The poor kid is suffering because he thinks he is disgusting in your eyes."  
"Why would Justin think that?"  
"Maybe because some asshole told him he behaves like a fucking peasant. Brian you have to understand Justin comes from a very different Royal Family. His upbringing isn't the same as yours. From what I heard and know, the kid was raised and nursed by the Queen herself. Queen Jennifer nursed both her children - something unheard of here in Babylon. The King and Queen are used to let the people know how they feel about each other - it's the way to reassure their people everything is great and perfect in their kingdom."  
"I know that Deb."  
"Well, asshole if you do then why do you keep tormenting the child by calling him a fucking peasant? He is of Royal blood and no matter how friendly he is with his subjects he stills know the difference between Royal upbringing and peasant status."

"I guess I can stop calling him a peasant."  
"I guess you should start thinking of how to fix this fucking madness you yourself have created. You are the Emperor Brian. I know you love the kid - I can see it in your eyes, in your whole being. Why you don't change that stupid and cruel edict?"

Brian thought back to who he had been for the past twenty-four years. The cold and distant Brian Kinney - a member of the Kinney royal house.

"What else did you and Justin discuss together?"  
Brian asked as he stood up from the throne and moved away from Debbie to look out of the palace window. The moon was beginning to sit high in the sky while the stars crowned the black mantle. Debbie felt the sudden coldness and she answered,

"I cannot tell you what Justin and I discussed in private - that is between Justin and I. I can only tell you that you are a fool if you let that kid go out of your life just because you made the stupid mistake of marrying my son. I warned you Brian Kinney. I did and I told Michael too, and you two were so stupid to ignore my warnings. Now, why does the whole world have to pay for your stubbornness and my son's stupidity?"

"I gave you a command and if you aren't going to answer my question then you must leave my presence." Brian spoke in a warning voice.

"Brian don't close your heart to Justin - don't be a fool. He is your salvation and ours too. Your soul and your kingdom are at stake here Brian."  
"Leave my presence Lady Deborah."  
Debbie was surprised; it was the first time the Emperor used her formal name.  
"Fine! Just remember Brian, not everyone is out to get you and you are the only one who can stop this madness." Debbie left the Emperor's presence.

Brian was left alone pondering on what Debbie had just told him, the questions and fears that had taken hold of him since Justin had come to his life, and some other things. Then Emmett showed his face again in the audience room.

"What the fuck do you want Emmett?" Brian snapped as he continued staring out of the window into the vastness of the universe.

"Your Excellency, the High Emperor is sending you word that he is not coming down to eat at the dinner table. He prefers to take his dinner in the royal rooms. The princess also is dining in her rooms."  
"Fine Emmett!"  
"What about yourself, Your Excellency?"  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Should I cancel dinner tonight?"  
Emmett asked a little disappointed. He was starving after the crazy day at the palace and he was looking forward to dinnertime. But now with the High King not coming down to dinner and the Emperor in such a rotten mood - he wasn't sure if he would be able to eat at all.

"Yes." Then Brian realized that such a command might leave his advisors without dinner for the night so he turned to look at Emmett.  
"Advise the staff to take their dinner in the small room."  
Brian saw the sigh of relief on Emmett's face and he found himself curling his lips.

When had he become such a tyrant? He had never realized his staff, especially his own advisors - the ones he considered his closer friends - were afraid of him. Emmett was about to leave the audience room when Brian asked in a softer manner while turning again to gaze into the night.

"Is the High King ill?"  
"No, Your Excellency. I believe he said he just felt like painting or something to do with his hobby and it was easier for him to have his food brought to the royal rooms. In any case the only ones attending him are his servants. He asked that our royal attendants stay away from his quarters from now on. I don't see why? None of our servants have been inside the royal rooms since the night of the wedding when they helped me fix the rooms."

Now Emmett waited for any more questions or orders from Brian. Brian turned to look at Emmett and he asked him to join him at the window. Emmett did as requested while he saw his hopes to eat any supper soon vanish into thin air.

"None of the Royal House attendants have been to the royal rooms?"  
"No Your Majesty. The night of the mishap with my stupid idea of the flowers Justin's personal attendant approached me and said that it would be better if, from that day forward, he looked after the royal rooms himself. And I didn't see why not - Victor thought it would be best since they know best how to look after the High King."

"Are Justin's attendants really blind?"  
"Yes, what an odd thing isn't it Your Excellency? They are blind since birth. As a matter of fact, the only ones who might ever aspire to become attendants to the Royal house of Sunshine Realm and Finance District are the vision impaired and mute. How about that? Isn't that a silly custom?"

"I guess it is Em. So none of our own servants have been to the royal rooms?"  
"No, Your Excellency. I can assure you none of ours have been to the royal rooms. Why? Do you want me to look after the High King myself?"

Emmett found himself a little excited. It would be such a privilege to look after the High King - the blond was a dream. No one understood the reason of the servants being blind and mute at times. It was such a waste of admiration for such a beautiful vision as the High King, as he appeared to everyone including the young Princess.

"No, and now I see the reason for such requirements. I guess the one who made up such a rule for the attendants of the Royal houses did so to prevent people like yourself Emmett, from admiring the beauty of the Royal members or gossiping about their personal business." Brian was annoyed by the mere thought that everyone wanted to admire the High King's body - including his Grand Vicar and sort of friend Emmett.

Emmett smiled mischievously as he realized the Emperor was jealous at the thought that someone else could admire his young spouse's naked body. The Emperor had never had qualms before. He was even proud to show off his royal husbands; he had such a great taste for men. 

But the fact that no one had been able to see what the High King looked like underneath all of his garments was becoming the topic of gossip in the palace and outside of it. The Babylonians were used to knowing how beautiful the Royal husbands were. Everyone could see the High King had an angelic and beautiful face but no one knew what he looked like underneath his garments. Well, at least all of the High Ranking families knew and the servants inside the palace, but outside no one had even seen the face of the High King.

This particular fact was another reason Babylonians were making the High King a sort of a legend. They say no one could gaze upon the beauty of the High King because his beauty would blind you, and his beauty was such that gazing upon him was like gazing into the heavens. People were also starting to believe he had been sent from the heavens to save their ravished land and many, many other silly attributes that made the High King into a higher being than the Emperor as the days began to pass. Emmett found himself believing some of the tales. 

"May I take leave now Your Excellency?"  
Emmett asked as he sighed; it seemed that the High King would remain a mystery to him. At least he had a face to put in his own dreams; he found himself, along with several of the other advisors, fantasizing about the High King. Brian realized what was in Emmett's mind and smirked but soon softened. Everyone else could only dream about the High King - Justin was his and only his until his death.

Brian dismissed Emmett as he turned around and sighed. How would he manage to kill his young spouse? Debbie was right. He didn't want to kill Justin and he suspected no one else would want to see the High King die. Brian began to get a headache and went to his harem to get some tension relief from the day's events and his own fears and realizations. He became lost in his drugs and his tricks while he was entertained and the music filled the rooms where his harem was located.

*****

Justin on the other hand, took his dinner in his rooms and spoke to his personal attendant.  
"Are you sure no one from the Kinney Royal house has been inside the rooms? Especially the times when his Excellency the Emperor and I are lost in our intimacy?"  
The servant now respectfully replied to Justin,

"No, Your Majesty. No one else but myself and those who have been in attendance to you since the day you were born. Are you angry at us for some reason?"  
"No, have you been gossiping with the servants from the Kinney Royal house as to what goes on inside this bedroom?"  
"Your Majesty, you offend me. I've been in your service since the day you were born and I have never revealed a single secret of Your Majesty's to anyone else - not even the king or queen."  
"I know but it's very important to me to be reassured of your allegiance. I don't want anyone to know what goes on between the Emperor and myself in this room."

"Your Excellency if it would make you feel better I would gladly allow you to cut out my tongue. And if that doesn't satisfy your confidence of me keeping silent about your and the Emperor's secrets, then cut my thumbs and furthermore take my ears too. I'm blind so I cannot see the images of you and the Emperor but still take my eyes and let my eye sockets be empty if it would help you to trust me again." The servant implored.

"That is not necessary, I'm sorry if I doubted you but I don't know what else to do to make the Emperor feel better about me, about us about his feelings for me."

"I don't know what advice to give you Your Excellency, this is far from the mischievous games between the young princess and yourself. I don't understand much about the matters of the heart. But, as I often heard the Queen your mother say to her ladies - men are always mistrustful creatures by nature, but they will do anything for a beautiful woman. So, I assume the same should apply to the Emperor - he is a man after all and I know you are a beautiful man yourself Majesty so you just have to be patient and the Emperor will come around."

"Since when did you turn out to be so wise?"  
"Since I'm older than you Your Majesty. Besides the Queen is a wise woman and she always gives out great advice. And you would benefit more if you asked advice from her on the matters of the heart."  
"I cannot."  
"Because of the nature of your love Your Majesty?"  
"Yes, I think it would destroy my father if he found out I love the Emperor and I don't think the Queen my mother would understand either."  
"What if I asked the advice on your behalf Your Majesty? It wouldn't be the first time or the last." The blind servant smiled at his High King and master.

"It might work."  
"Your Majesty. Remember the times when you used to play at hide and seek with your sister and you didn't want her to find out where you were but you needed my help with something? You would often whistle - imitating the sounds of nature. If it would sit better with your and the Emperor's privacy, I could announce myself by doing the same. If is safe for me to come in you could respond, but if not then I would assume I'm not welcome yet into the room and would wait till I hear the Emperor leave the rooms."

"It sounds like a good idea." Justin replied more cheerful as he dismissed his attendant and went to lose himself in his art. 

Justin often used his art to calm down after being in a stressful situation or when he felt he wanted to get away from whatever caused him pain. He found that painting would help him find his balance or think better of the situation, and it might help him find a better way to communicate with Brian. He may not have long to live but he did want to leave a great impression in the Emperor. He wanted to at least have the Emperor love him. It seemed to Justin that the Emperor hadn't experienced true love yet despite all of his sexual experience, but Justin could help Brian Kinney experience true love.

Justin had been sketching for hours when he realized it was already the dawn of the next day. It was Thursday morning and Brian hadn't come to their bed. As Justin realized the time, he called for his servant. His trusted servant entered the room and heard the anxiety in Justin's voice; heard him pacing around the room while speaking to him.

"I want you to find out where the Emperor is and why he didn't come to sleep in our bed last night. Make sure you are very discreet about it, I don't want anyone finding out I want to know - did you hear me?"  
"Yes, I did Your Majesty but I'm worried about you. You haven't slept at all."  
"Don't worry about me, I'm not tired."  
"Your Majesty, you have a full day today. I told you last night about the breakfast invitation you received from most of the Princes of Babylon. Also, some of your father's friends and allies are asking for your presence at lunch and you cannot perform your royal duties without proper sleep Your Majesty."

Justin dropped to the bed dramatically. He was tired and sleepy; he had forgotten all about the time while sketching and painting. He had figured that he would continue until Brian arrived but Brian hadn't come to the royal rooms at all. Now Justin was upset and scared as he realized that Brian might have taken his own advice and decided he would no longer sleep with Justin because he found him as repulsive as a peasant. Justin began to cry as his servant left the rooms to find out where the Emperor had spent the night.

*****

Brian had gotten drunk and taken so many drugs that he had lost track of time and had fallen asleep in his harem. He was dreaming of Justin when he turned smiling as he felt his cock being sucked deliciously. He opened his eyes to look for the beautiful blue eyes of his young lover and spouse and realized to his horror that he was still in his harem. He found the smiling face of one of his many tricks greeting him while another sucked on his cock.

"Good morning Your Excellency. I take it you had a good night's sleep? For a minute we were afraid we were going to be replaced by the young High King and you would not allow us to see your glorious face as you waken in the morning."  
"What the fuck?" Brian brusquely removed himself from his tricks as he shot his load in the face of the one who had been sucking on him.

"Justin!" Brian whispered to himself as he thought of his young spouse. He wondered for a moment what Justin would think of his absence from their bed. Michael often whined about it, and he had found it annoying as his other royal husbands also whined about his coldness and absence after the royal nuptials were consummated. Brian left the harem and went to the baths to clean himself and find out what this new day would bring him and Justin.


	5. Twelve Weeks And One Gay Story

Thursday morning

"Where did the Emperor spend the night?"  
"It would be better if you don't know your Majesty."  
"Where did he spend the night?"  
Justin asked forcefully of his servant, who only bowed and sighed; he knew his young master wouldn't like the answer. He knew Justin well enough to realize he’d better prepare himself for one of Justin's angry outbursts. The young High King didn't have many of them but sometimes he couldn't help to behave like a spoiled brat. After all, he was a spoiled child. The King and Queen did their best to spoil their kids rotten. They loved them; and it was their way to show how much they loved their children.

"The Emperor spent the night in his harem."  
"Harem, what's that?" Justin asked, unsure of what the hell was a harem.

"Remember, how people used to talk about how your grandfather had concubines and they were housed somewhere in the palace, but the Queen your grandmother never knew where?"  
"Yes, what about that?"  
"Well, a harem is the same except that here in Babylon concubines aren't females - they are males and they're called tricks."  
"What about this harem? Do you know where it's located?"  
"Yes, your Majesty. I do."  
"Take me there."  
"I don't think it's a good idea."  
"I said take me to the fucking place -- that's an order!"  
At this Justin threw the breakfast platter onto the floor in anger. As the platter hit the floor, the sound was loud enough to cause the palace guards to come inside the Royal room thinking the High King was in some kind of danger.

What they found was an angry High King throwing things to the floor and destroying stuff. At this most of the High King's servants came in and forced the guards out of the room. No one was allowed to see such a display of emotion from any member of the Royal families. Once the guards were forced out, the servants closed the doors and took up posts as the guards went looking for the Emperor. They were afraid the High King had gone mad. The Captain of the Royal guard in charge of the High King walked into the audience room and Brian looked up at the commotion. Emmett then went to find out what all the fuss was about.

"What is it Em?" Once the Captain had informed Emmett what his guards had witnessed, Emmett turned to talk to Brian.

"Your Excellency! I'm afraid the High King is not feeling well. Would you like me to take care of it or would you prefer to do it personally?"  
"What is wrong with the High King?"  
Brian stood up from his chair and almost ran to the Royal apartments as he sent for the Royal physician. He was afraid for Justin. He wouldn't forgive himself if something had happened to Justin during his absence. He never intended to sleep in the harem. He had just gone there to relax, but he had relaxed too much it seemed. He never intended not to sleep at his young spouse's side, and now the High King was sick and he wasn't there with him.

Emmett began to inform to Brian what the Captain had related to him and Brian looked puzzled. What had came over Justin to cause him to behave so destructively? He arrived at the entrance of the Royal bedroom and the servants made way for Brian to go in; but as the doctor and Emmett tried to gain entrance they closed the door on them. Now Brian was more puzzled at the servants' behavior. He ordered them to make way for the doctor and Emmett but he saw the servants only more determined to not let them in. Brian was about to lose his patience with them when Justin's personal attendant signaled to Brian to come in but asked Emmett and the doctor to stay outside.

"What the fuck is going on? What's wrong with the High King?"  
Brian was inside the room and could see Justin crying on the bed. The servant took his leave as he left the Emperor and the High King alone.

"Justin what's wrong? Why won't your servant allow the doctor to come in? Talk to me Justin."  
"Why the fuck you don't you kill me now? Why do I have to suffer in agony until Monday at dawn?" Brian was more puzzled than ever. What had brought this up? He was about to sit next to the crying Justin when Justin got up from the bed and began to destroy his clothes as he shattered the mirror while throwing his belt at it.

"Answer me Brian! If you despise me so much, if you cannot stand my presence any longer why don't you kill me now and save both of us much suffering?"  
"Why do you say I despise you? What are you talking about Justin? What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
Brian looked at Justin perplexed; he had no idea why Justin thought he despised him. Well, Deb had said something about Justin thinking he was disgusting in his eyes but why would he think Brian despised him.

"Answer me Brian, why don't you kill me now?"  
"Because I don't want you dead and what the hell has gotten into you? Care to explain Justin?" Justin's face was flooded with the tears as he fixed his blue gaze on Brian.

"You don't want me dead and yet you cannot stand my presence. What kind of a joke is that?" Justin asked as he dropped to the floor with all the flare and drama he was capable of projecting.

"Why do you think I cannot stand your presence? And why the fuck do you think I despise you Justin?"  
"Because you think of me as a peasant, because you don't want my kisses, because you'd rather sleep anywhere else than in our bed!"  
Justin looked at Brian with anger and hurt in his eyes. And Brian realized, as he saw the hurt in Justin's eyes, that the High King wasn't sick. He was upset over the fact that he hadn't slept at Justin's side.

"All of this fucking drama only because I fell asleep some place else."  
Brian stated; and he couldn't decide if he should laugh at the teen's dramatic ways or be upset about all the commotion he had caused and the fucking mess inside the room.

"Not just any place, you fell asleep in your fucking harem. If you’d fallen asleep any place else I wouldn't be upset. I wouldn't be hurt - but you went to your fucking harem and fell asleep with your fucking whores!" Now it was Brian's turn to be upset. One thing was finding the teen's jealousy amusing, another thing was explaining himself to Justin even if he was the High King.

"Now Justin listen and listen carefully, those fucking whores as you are calling my tricks have been here longer than you. They are part of me and they will continue being part of me no matter what! You must know this and learn it well. I sleep with whom I want. I will sleep any place I fucking please. If I don't come to sleep in our bed one night you better fucking get this straight, you have no right to get upset over it. I have done what I please even before you were born and I will continue doing so. Now, I'm going to leave because I have a full day ahead of me - unlike you who are spending the day doing nothing but creating havoc for me and my men with your fucking dramatic ways and reckless behavior. Your behavior might sit well with Finance District or Sunshine Realm but we are here in Babylon and things are different. So don't go about trying to change me and change the way life has been here. I'm not your father and you certainly aren't your mother -- is that clear Justin?"

By now both men were standing facing each other, Brian was looking at a defiant Justin who was clenching his teeth without uttering a word and Brian was having a difficult time controlling his emotions. He was upset but even so he was getting so fucking turned on by the teen's attitude. The fact that Justin was looking at him in defiance was making his cock hard. He wanted so much to fuck Justin right now but instead he controlled himself and when he realized Justin wouldn't answer him back, he added,

"Suit yourself Justin, make sure this fucking mess gets cleaned up before you fucking leave to do whatever the fuck you planned for today."  
Brian left the room and sighed once he was outside the chamber doors. Brian closed his eyes to focus in the image of an angry Justin who looked so fucking desirable in his eyes. Then Brian almost laughed at himself - it was unbelievable. There was no way he could find Justin undesirable. Justin had no idea how fucking nuts he was for him. Brian decided he'd better not let the teen know about this little secret. 

Brian realized everyone was staring at him, waiting to find out what was wrong with the High King. At which Brian only remarked,

"The High King is in good health, I'm afraid we don't need your services today doctor. Emmett, inform my advisors. I'll be back in an hour or so - I'm going to the harem. I need to get some tension relief."

Justin's servants were already inside the room cleaning up while Justin was still in bed trying to figure it out how to fix his relationship with Brian. Justin would not make the same mistakes as Michael but it didn't mean he wasn't upset over Brian having other men in his life. Why couldn't he be enough for the Emperor? Brian was enough for him. Justin didn't feel the need to have someone else in his life - why would Brian still have the need to have more men in his bed?

Justin was still absorbed in his own thoughts when his personal attendant approached. "Your Highness, should I cancel your appointments for the day and prepare you a relaxing bath?"  
"No. I mean don't cancel my appointments - just rearrange so instead of having breakfast I'll have lunch. And try to get all of them to come to Deb's place and I will take the relaxing bath."  
"As you wish Sir."  
At this the attendant left Justin's side and Justin got up from the bed where he had been lying for awhile as he cried his eyes out.

Justin was lost looking at his own reflection in the shattered mirror when he heard Brian's voice. "I don't despise you Justin."  
Brian tried to approach Justin carefully; he wanted so much to take him in his arms and devour every inch of his silky ivory skin but he was apprehensive. Brian had no idea how Justin would react to him now after the showdown they had a few minutes ago.

Brian had gone to his harem for some tension relief but as soon as his tricks surrounded him to begin pleasuring him, he felt sick to his stomach and the only thing he could think of was coming to find Justin and take him in his arms. And as soon as he went into the room all his resolutions to take Justin and fuck him senseless went to shreds as he saw the image of the crying teen looking at himself at the shattered mirror. 

Brian felt all of his cold attitude melt away and all he could think of was to drop onto his knees and ask forgiveness for causing the most beautiful man, in his eyes, to cry. But he was Brian Kinney, the Emperor of Babylon and as such he would never do something like that, so the only thing that came to mind was to tell Justin he didn't despise him.

When Justin failed to respond, Brian continued his slow approach and as he placed his arms around Justin's neck he whispered in his ear.

"I don't see you as a peasant, if anything you are the most kingly behaving person I ever met, you and your family. It's just that......"  
Justin only turned around and quieted Brian with the most exquisite kiss full of need and love and all of the feelings that were brewing inside his inexperienced body. Once air become necessary for both of them to breathe, Brian had to almost push Justin to break free. Justin was almost sucking the life out of both of them.

Brian hugged tightly the trembling teen as he stroked his beautiful blonde hair with his long fingers. Both men continued to embrace for a few more minutes until Brian decided to take Justin to their bed at which Justin finally asked, "Why I am not enough for you?"

"What?"  
"Why I am not enough for you? Why must you have other men?"  
Brian looked into the pleading baby blues and he would've loved to scream at him and tell him he didn't need any other man. Brian wanted to let Justin know that he was enough for him and he would die without him, but instead turned away and let go of Justin as he looked for his hooka. He was in some need of his magic brew if he was to survive this day.

Justin took the gesture as his clue not to press the matter, and as an acknowledgement that Brian didn't love him. As this realization hit Justin's head he smiled in sadness and added,

"I'm going to take a relaxing bath and then I have a luncheon with some of my father's allies and some other princes who'd like to have an audience with me -- if it's okay with you I'd like to take my leave now."

Brian felt as if a dagger had been pressed against his heart as he heard the coldness in Justin's voice. The neediness and pleading were gone from Justin's voice. Only the voice of a royal official was left - the one used to hide emotions from anyone else. Brian felt a knot forming in his throat but he only nodded his head in acceptance. He couldn't find his voice to tell Justin to stay with him. To ask Justin to take his hand and go on a magical carpet ride with him, leave Babylon and go with him to his most favorite place. The one he used to go to when he was a child to hide from his tutors, his father and all of his royal duties. Brian didn't move a muscle as he heard Justin giving instructions to his servants and sending word to his sister Princess Molly.

Once Brian heard the door of the royal room close he felt the strength go out of his legs. He almost stumbled to the floor. Justin was gone and he thought it silly but for a second he felt he had lost Justin forever. Brian remained seated, smoking his pipe out of habit rather than enjoyment. Finally he was brought out of his daze as he felt Emmett place his hands on his shoulders.  
"Your Highness, are you finished with the duties of the day? Or should I send everyone home so you can rest for today?"

Brian kept quiet for a few minutes as he collected himself and replied,

"Is the High King gone forever?"  
"Pardon me Sir! The High King is gone but not forever. He will be back by sunset as every day. He just had some royal duties to fulfill."  
Brian continued staring into the infinite and Emmett just raised his eyebrows; he had never seen the Emperor in such a funny mood. Emmett couldn't figure or understand what the Emperor was actually asking or trying to comprehend himself.

"Are you alright Your Highness? Do you want me to cancel all of your appointments?"  
"Emmett if you had to choose between the man you love and yourself -- what would you choose?"  
"Excuse me Sir! I don't understand. Now if I had to choose between Teddy and the most fabulous, exquisite must-attend party of the year -- as sad as I would be not going I would choose Teddy. But I don't know how would I choose between myself and Teddy."

Then Emmett went on describing many situations where he had to choose between Teddy and what his heart desired, and on each occasion he would choose his lover. At this the Emperor only smirked. No one could even imagine what a dilemma he was in; he had to choose between Justin and himself - or rather his self-image. He needed to choose between allowing himself to be just a man for the sake of the man he loved, or continue being who he was expected to be - the Emperor of Babylon.

"I got it Emmett - no matter what you would always choose Theodore. Now shall we go and take care of business?"  
Brian again took his well-rehearsed role of the Emperor of Babylon. He was comfortable with that role. He had played that part for so long that thinking of trying to be something else seemed alien, almost unnatural to Brian Kinney.

Justin was the hottest most exquisite man he'd ever had, but he would soon be put to death and that would be that, so no point in trying to do something different now. Brian went through the motions of the day but his heart wasn't in it. Well, if he must be honest with himself, Brian had never had his heart in any of his royal duties. But today it was different. His mind and emotions were someplace else - in a place where only he and Justin existed. And Brian couldn't help to dream of such a place where he was nothing but an ordinary man trying to hold on to an extraordinary creature, because to the Emperor Brian Kinney, Justin was a very extraordinary man who had come and turned his world upside down. Brian never thought of his life as perfect but he'd always viewed it as something he could live with. But now he wasn't so sure of anything anymore and that was dangerous territory for someone like him - after all he was Brian Kinney, the Emperor of Babylon and he must be above such dreams.

*****

Justin on the other hand was fighting a terrible headache; he was tired, the lack of sleep was taking a toll on him not counting the emotional turmoil he found himself in with his own feelings. And trying to understand the complicated Brian Kinney - the man he had come to love in just such a short period. He was only seventeen; the loom of an impending death sentence was over his head, he was barely realizing he was gay and that he loved being gay. He was trying to understand a world he often heard of but wasn't allowed to taste until now in the most terrible circumstances. He had to perform his royal duties; on top of everything he was expected to be the most humanistic and altruistic person since he was representing not only his own realms but now he was the High King and people had come to expect the world from him. 

Justin did his best not to yawn as he heard the most petty and silly complaints as well as serious and pressing matters between other kingdoms and the Emperor's decrees. Justin was doing his best to be fair and listened carefully, especially from those he saw as threats to the Emperor. Debbie was in and out of the room. Justin had asked her to be prepared for the occasion, making sure every high-ranking officer and family member at the luncheon was well attended; and she was worried at the sight of the High King. 

Justin didn't look well at all and Debbie was worried. On more than one occasion she was tempted to tell everyone to fuck off and leave Justin in peace with their fucking problems but it seemed to her that Justin could almost read her mind - every time he would give her a look that would disarm Debbie from her intentions.

"Your Highness, you must speak to the Emperor and advise him against his war plans."  
"Your Highness, you must tell the Emperor if he doesn't stop this crazy war, we are uniting against him and now that you are in power we can bring the Kinney royal house down."  
"Your Highness,............"  
"Your Highness, ................."

Justin's head began to spin and he felt sick to his stomach; how could these people expect so much of him if he was to die in a few days. What they expected him to accomplish in such a few days - it was already Thursday and he was scheduled to die Monday at dawn! Justin was about to scream when he heard something that make him bolt from his chair and put an end to the craziness.

"That is treason!" Justin's commanding voice was heard in the room and everyone froze in their chairs unsure as to what the High King would do now.

Justin scanned the room with his blazing blue eyes; all the tiredness he'd felt a few minutes ago gone from his body. The sleepiness and his headache were gone in an instant; he was now upset as he spoke in his royal voice. He was only seventeen but he'd been trained all his life to be in command so he knew how to bring down any man with the sound of his voice.

"What all of you are implying is treason against the Emperor and I will not stand for it! I know some of the Emperor policies are unreasonable and I will do my best to correct them. I do know this war does not benefit anyone and I can promise you I will do my best to protect everyone. I am willing to sacrifice myself if my life will spare lives. I myself am to die in a few days for the sake of Finance District and Sunshine Realm, and all of those under their protection, but hear me and hear me well. One thing I will not stand for is treason against the Emperor!"

As Justin finished declaring these words, fear began to take hold of those who had spoken of killing the Emperor, bringing the Kinney Royal house down and making sure Finance District was in power again. Justin realized that now fear was in every man's heart in the room so he softened his attitude and added,

"I understand all of your concerns and be reassured I will fight for justice until the last minute of my life. But be warned -- I will not stand for any talk of treachery and revolt. Neither I nor Finance District nor Sunshine Realm will tolerate any uprising against the Emperor. I hope these sentiments die here in this room right now. I'm going to forget I ever heard such talk but if any of you persist in these ideas be assured Finance District and Sunshine Realm will stand behind the Emperor even after my death."

At this Justin ordered Princess Molly to stand and he took his leave from the room. All of the princes and high-ranking officials showed their respect to Justin as he and his sister took leave. Debbie couldn't help to feel proud of Justin at how mature he seemed despite his age. She only wished Brian would stand up for himself just as Justin was capable of doing - despite any fear that people would see him as weak or lose respect they had for his royal ancestry.

But to Debbie's surprise, as Justin took his leave, everyone dropped to their knees and showed the High King their highest respect, and everyone again showed their allegiance to the High King as they implored him to forgive them and to seek justice for them. Justin again reassured them he would do everything in his power to address their concerns and see what he could do to change some of the Emperor's unjust policies.

*****

The Royal Palace,  
War room

"So your Highness do you approve of the plans?"  
The General in charge of the Imperial Army asked as he began to secure all of the maps and plans laid out in front of a very distracted Emperor.  
"Your Highness?"  
The General asked again unsure if the Emperor had heard any word spoken up to that moment.

Brian sighed as he moved away from the table and went to look out the window. Sunset was already happening and he wondered if Justin had already arrived at the palace and what he had done during his absence. Brian didn't have Stockwell to advise him on the High King whereabouts any more. He questioned again if his decision to trust Justin had been wise. 

The General stood impassively waiting for the Emperor's response when Brian saw Justin and Molly coming in the palace gate, and he could see the anger in the High King's face. He wondered for a moment if the High King was still angry with him or if something had happened during his luncheon with the high-ranking families that came to pay him a visit. Brian felt the movement Emmett made as he stood behind him to whisper that his generals were waiting on his response. At this Brian smirked at Emmett before his Grand Vicar could utter a word and spoke,

"Leave everything on the table, I will take a look again by myself later on. I shall give you my response by Monday."  
"Monday, Your Highness? War is a very pressing matter and we have to be the first to strike to secure victory."  
"I said Monday, General. Now if there isn't anything else to discuss I'd like to conclude the business for the day." Brian made a gesture to dismiss everyone and he returned to looking out the window.

"Your Highness, I don't want to incur your wrath but Monday is not a good time to discuss the war plans since it is the week for the mourning period, and the one to be put to death is the High King. We need to be prepared in case of uprising from any of the other kingdoms in the vicinity. It is going to be the first time a member of a royal family is going to be put to death -- especially someone with the ancestry of the High King."  
The general spoke with caution and disgust; he was all for war but he was uneasy since he too wasn't in accordance to allow the High King to be put to death.

Brian now turned to face his general. He had forgotten all about the reason for the war to begin with. He had forgotten for an instant that Justin must die Monday at dawn by his own decree. 

"You really think there could be an uprising General?"  
"Yes, your Highness. There is a general discontent in the killing of the royal spouses."  
Brian looked intensely at all of his officials as he asked the next question.

"There has always been discontent before and never an uprising, and everyone knows the Old King himself knew about my decree. He was given the choice not to give me his own son for a spouse and to choose a servant but he chose to give me his own son. So why would there be an uprising now? Surely the Old King wouldn't dare to go against me."

"No your Majesty, the Old King wouldn't dare oppose you after he willingly gave his son but that doesn't mean it sets well with the people. I for one don't agree with his death sentence and if I could give my life in exchange for that of the High King, I would rather be killed than allow anyone to touch a hair on him."

Brian now looked directly as his general. It was the first time anyone had dared to challenge him other than Deborah and it didn't set well with Brian.

"Are you questioning me now General? Are you challenging me?"  
"No your Majesty, I am only saying that if you would accept my life in exchange for that of the High King, I would die happy serving your Majesty and the High King."

"How would you serve me General? You are questioning my right to give command!"  
"I would serve your Majesty by stopping an uprising that is going to occur if the High King dies Monday at dawn."  
"Do you know this uprising is going to happen for certain?" Brian questioned again.

"No, it's only speculation as rumors are flying that the people seem to love the High King more than they do the Emperor, your Majesty. And as history has shown before people only need a small push to become savages."  
The general spoke as he showed his allegiance again to the Emperor. 

"But if his Majesty has lost any confidence in my service and is questioning my loyalty then here is my head -- take it and be done with me. I'd rather die by your hand your Majesty, than allow any suspicion of our loyalty fall on myself or my family."

Brian studied the men standing in front of him for a minute, including the bowing general, then responded,

"That won't be necessary General, I have complete confidence in your loyalty but I want you to pursue the subject and find out more as to how certain an uprising would be if the High King were to die as it has been commanded."  
At this everyone was dismissed from the Emperor's presence when a commotion was heard outside the room's doors. Brian was about to send Emmett to investigate when he saw the door open and the High King came inside the room.

"Your Excellency, may I have word with you?"  
Justin asked ceremoniously as he bowed to the Emperor.

Brian dismissed everyone left in the room as he motioned Justin to come to his side, but Justin stood in the same place until everyone had left the room then added,

"I have business to discuss your Excellency. I would prefer more ceremonial behavior so would you please take your seat at the throne?"  
"How many times will I have to repeat to you Justin - as the High King you don't have to stand on ceremony, and please call me Brian." Brian answered but more as a plea than a reminder.

Justin stood still and Brian saw any hope gone of him trying to talk to Justin other than in a business-like manner. He sat on the throne and looked at Justin who stood still in front of him. Brian couldn't help to see the young man standing in front of him looking fucking gorgeous despite the tiredness reflected in his face, despite the signs of lack of sleep, the reddened nose and eyelids - the signs of crying eyes. Brian almost saw himself ripping the layers of clothing covering Justin's body apart in a second and tasting that deliciously silky skin that had him with a hard on in no time. But, he bit his lip as he put on his Emperor's mask and asked,

"Aren't you going to sit next to me? You are my equal after all Justin."  
"Then if you consider me your equal your Excellency, please listen to me and I ask you to give me your word of honor you won't retaliate against any of the people with whom I had lunch today -- not now, not after I'm dead."

Brian tensed; why was Justin asking for his word? But he knew in his heart he could not deny anything to Justin so he continued with his mask and replied,  
"You have my word Justin, now would you please come and sit next to me and explain yourself." Justin sat next to Brian but the moment Brian tried to hold his hand, he stood and moved away from Brian as he spoke,

"I have a heavy heart your Excellency and I'm worried for you, your kingdom and all of those under my protection." Brian bit his lip once more as he felt the pain of Justin's rejection but years of practice helped him keep his composure.

"How so Justin?"  
"Well your Excellency, I have known you just for a few days and ........."  
Justin paused as he turned to face Brian, and as he held his head high, added with pride in his eyes.

"…I have come to cherish your presence to the point that I cannot breathe if you are not next to me, but it seems my presence causes you distress. Therefore it's a good thing I'm dying in a few days but meanwhile I have to live and lead a life that is befitting one of my ranking. It has come to my ears...."  
Justin went on to relate to Brian all he had learned during his luncheon with the princes of Babylon and all of the other high-ranking families. He continued relating all that plagued their hearts and their minds, and Brian kept listening. He would never have dreamed that he had distanced himself so much from his own people that now they seemed alien to him. He had sworn he would never turn into his father; what he was hearing from Justin and all the complaints the princes had brought up to Justin showed him he was exactly like his father. He had turned into his father and that scared Brian not only because he never intended to become his father - he always wanted to be different - but because he saw the concern in Justin's eyes.

Brian saw something in Justin he had never seen in anyone else before. He knew it wasn't pity but he couldn't understand it. He saw Justin's willingness to be naked in front of everyone else regardless of what anyone would think, and he saw Justin's willingness to fight for what he believed was right with all of his might. He even toyed with the idea of seeing pure innocent love in his eyes for him - something he had never seen in anyone else's eyes before. But above all, he saw Justin as fearless - not caring what others might think of him but just what he thought was right. Brian knew he was older in years but for a minute he envied Justin's courage to speak his mind and not be afraid of making changes, or challenging what was supposed to be tradition for the betterment of others - especially the people under his protection.

Justin finally concluded his business with Brian. He then took his leave and went to take a bath and change his clothes. Brian stood alone in the empty war room sitting on his throne trying to digest all that Justin had told him, and how he could fix the mess in which he found himself. Finally, Brian stood up and went to take a bath himself and change his clothes. He was about to leave the palace to go to his special place - the one he always went to when he found life was more demanding than he could handle - when he saw the light in the Royal Chambers. He then decided to see what was wrong; maybe Justin was sick or something. He saw Justin's attendants moving frenzied from one side to other. Justin had told him he would take a bath and get some needed rest, and he would take supper in the royal rooms. It was already late; Justin should have been asleep by now, well he thought it was time for Justin to be asleep after the day they had.

Brian opened the door and saw Justin sitting and giving instructions, and his servants running from one place to another as they made arrangements. Justin realized Brian was in the room and signaled his attendants to leave as he gave the last of the instructions for Friday's royal duties.

"I thought you'd have gone to sleep by now."  
"No, I have so much work to do and very little time to accomplish as much as I can."  
Justin answered as he got up from the bed and walked towards Brian to kiss him. Brian was surprised by Justin's passionate kiss.

"Why?"  
"Why what Brian?" Justin asked as he undressed himself and moved to take his place on the bed, and he turned to look at Brian.  
"The kiss."

"Well, I thought since we are alone it was alright for me to kiss you but if you don't want me to any more, I won't do it again. I know how much you despise me when I kiss you in public."  
"I don't despise you, it's just ......"  
"Brian you don't have to explain. I understand your customs are very different from my own and I should have paid more attention to you. I apologize for that but not for my feelings. I heard you when you said you aren't my father and I'm not my mother -- and I don't want to be either." Justin made a gesture for Brian to join him in bed.

"But if you prefer to sleep in your harem, I understand."  
"I don't understand Justin. I thought you didn't want me to touch you."  
"Why would you think that Brian? If you refer to the fact that I didn't allow you to while we were in the war room, I thought you understood that I needed your complete attention -- not as my husband but as the Emperor you are. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. You have to understand that I've never been married before. I've never had a girlfriend, or boyfriend, for that matter. I've no idea as how to conduct myself. I only have the role models of my parents and that is the way things are in my family. When business is discussed, protocol is observed to tradition but any other time we are ourselves."

Brian smiled as he began to lust after the beautiful man lying naked under the covers. It had been a hard, trying day for both of them but it seemed Justin was willing to be his as he was looking forward to possessing his young spouse. He was aching for Justin's touch. He was aching for his taste and scent. He wanted to be inside that young man lying in his bed and he wanted to forget all that the day had brought up for him. 

Justin was tired but the promise of belonging to Brian one more time after all of the awful things that had occurred between them was enough to give him strength to stay awake. Both men ended the night in each other's arms after the passion erupted between them and they lay spent on the bed. Brian was happy to still have Justin in his bed and Justin was happy that at least the Emperor seemed to enjoy him even if he didn't love him as much as Justin loved Brain.


	6. Twelve Weeks And One Gay Story

Friday- the wee hours of dawn

Brian, having gotten up from bed after the intoxicated feeling of having fucked with the High King in any imaginable way possible, was gone from the room. The Emperor was on a sexual high. While admiring the sleeping figure of Justin, he couldn't believe the High King had given him such a mind-blowing blow job after he had rimmed him and fucked him with all the passion he felt at his young age. Brian could remember when he used to be so impatient himself and he couldn't wait to fuck anyone. Justin had matched Brian at every single move and then had shown he was even better because he was on fire and in love. Justin had done to the Emperor everything Brian had done to Justin since the first day he had become his sex partner. 

Brian was still incredulous as to how easy it had been for him to let the teen top him. None of his other spouses had ever topped him; the last person to top him had been his tutor and afterwards he had never allowed anyone else to do so because he was afraid it would be seen as a sign of weakness. And he was Brian Kinney, the Emperor of Babylon. But, right now Brian didn't give a shit about that. He knew Justin would never see him as weak, but he could relish the fact that Justin had shown passion and all the innocent love he felt for Brian.

Afterwards, Brian had realized he couldn't lose the happy grin gracing his face as he indulged in admiration looking at his sleeping spouse. He had decided it was time to hide his smiling face in his hookah. He had moved with his panther-like strides and prepared his magic brew to smoke. As he went to sit at his favorite spot to ponder about all the things that were happening in his life, he had realized the palace had been invaded by a human sea. Brian had been about to take his leave and ask his guards what was the meaning of all the people sitting outside the palace when Justin had woken up and called to him.

"Brian! Brian! Why aren't you in bed -- it's too early to get up?"  
Justin had said in his sensuous sleepy voice.

"Go back to sleep Sunshine! I have to go and find out about some strange things happening outside the palace."  
Brian had replied as he came to Justin's side, kissed him softly on his sore lips and then headed to the door.  
"What strange things?" Justin had asked as he prepared himself to get out of bed.

Brian saw Justin's sudden movement to get out of bed and said,  
"Go back to sleep Justin! I just need to ask the guards to find out why the entire population of Babylon is outside the palace doors."  
Brian had urged Justin to continue sleeping at which Justin had laughed and replied,

"Oh! I guess I'd better get my sore ass out of bed now. No need to ask your guards anything. I'd almost forgotten -- last night I advised my servants to issue the proclamation that I would be conducting audiences all day today."

"Why the fuck would you issue a proclamation like that? Do you have any idea what you are getting yourself into? Those fucking peasants need nothing but the tiniest of excuses to come lay their petty problems on you."  
Brian was upset. He hated his royal duties but the one he hated the most was the open audience given to peasants. He dedicated only Tuesdays for such dealings and he only gave audiences to the most complicated and hard to solve disputes - the rest were discussed in the minor courts.

"Because, those fucking peasants are my subjects and as such I am required to give them my undivided attention. We always dedicate Fridays to listen to our subjects' complaints in Finance District and Sunshine Realm, therefore I am going to honor my duties and listen to my subjects today as is the tradition Brian."  
Justin answered annoyed; sometimes Brian could be so hard on his own subjects. No wonder all of them despised and had no love for the Kinney Royal Family.

"Fine! Suit yourself Justin." Brian retorted irritated; he could see his day wouldn't be an easy day today but his days were never easy - not since Justin had arrived in his life. Both men began to get dressed with irritation towards each other.

Once Brian was fully dressed and Justin's servants had asked permission to enter and help their King get dressed, Brian dismissed them as he turned to talk to Justin.

"Don't expect me to be there by your side Sunshine, I hate open audiences especially those given for the peasants. I am the Emperor and I only give audiences to high-ranking families and only if the minor courts cannot solve the problems. I already told you I'm not your fucking father." Brian made it a point to make sure Justin understood his position on this matter, at which Justin only replied,

"I heard you loud and clear Brian the first time. I don't expect you to behave like my father and I won't be my mother. However, I've been raised to be a good King and I intend to be the best fucking King possible till the day I die. So, I'll grant audiences to my subjects regardless of their ranking and problems." Justin's voice was firm; he would not be made to feel less by the Emperor for wanting to make his subjects feel at ease with him.

"Fine!" Brian stormed out of the room as he called for his Grand Vicar.  
Justin was left with clenched teeth wondering why the Emperor was so difficult after the great night they both had - it seemed to him their day wouldn't be any better than the day before.

*****

"Did you call me your Highness?"  
Emmett asked as he came out of his rooms still dressed in his nightgown.

"Yes, I need you to summon the generals for a meeting. Tell Theodore I need to discuss the finances, and I need you to get dressed and stand guard next to the High King."  
Brian dictated as he decided he needed to take a trip to his harem to not completely waste the early morning at least.

"But your Highness, all of your generals are on leave since you said you wouldn't discuss the war plans till Monday."  
"I know what the fuck I said but I am giving you new orders for fuck's sake. Now do as I said and make sure Theodore has all the numbers at hand. I am going to my fucking harem and I expect everyone to be in the war room in an hour." Brian responded testily.

"Okay!" Emmett whispered to himself as he saw his well thought out plans of spending a great weekend in the arms of his lover Teddy disappear.

*****

Justin finished his breakfast and the Princess Molly was already dressed for court audiences and waiting as she listened amused at her brother's complaints.

"What the fuck is wrong with these people? How the hell can they call themselves a royal family if they do shit for their subjects? I mean I do understand the frustrations one might feel towards one's subjects. I know how annoying and petty some of the complaints people bring up are most of the time. But what is important is the fact that you are letting your subjects know that even though you have other, more important issues to attend to, you always make time for them because they are important to you as their King and leader."

"Justin it's getting late and we already know how long and tedious the open audiences are."  
"I know but that doesn't mean we have to get upset over it. I mean Brian has to understand that it's important to let your subjects know you are here for them; that you would do anything in your power to protect them and look after their welfare despite your own well being."  
Molly began to push her brother towards the door. It seemed Justin was still hung up on the fact that Brian wouldn't accompany him to the court audiences.

Justin then realized that he was losing precious time with his own petty complaints and he laughed with his sister. The royal escort accompanied both teens to the Audience Room. As the royal party approached the doors that opened to the court's Audience Room, Justin saw Brian coming out of the black door he had seen before but he hadn't paid much attention to. Now Justin realized that the fucking door must be where all the Emperor's whores were housed - well tricks, he corrected himself as he eyed the Emperor with an angry eye.

Brian on the other hand saw how handsome Justin looked dressed in full regalia. He wondered how the Taylors could make it through the day with layers and layers of clothing and on top of everything listen to the thousands of complaints that an open court would certainly bring to them every fucking Friday. 

Brian got lost in the image of Justin fully dressed with the heavy crown on his head and his beautiful blond hair covering his eyes a little. The blue royal cape with the half crest moon embroidered in the middle, the symbol of the High King of Moon Empire, gave him a mystical air. He could swear the High King was not of real flesh but a god come to Babylon to rule and conquer the Emperor. Brian couldn't help to smile at the High King who in turn gave him his famous sunshine smile as he moved away from the court and went to kiss his royal husband. Justin couldn't help himself to run to Brian for a royal kiss as he saw the soft lines of the Emperor and the smile form on his curled lips.

"Later, Sunshine!" Brian whispered to Justin as he finished the kiss. Brian wasn't too thrilled to be kissed in public by the High King but he relished the kiss and didn't do much to avoid it.

Justin on the other hand was thrilled that the Emperor had smiled at him and on top of everything had allowed him to kiss him in public without making any objections. And he whispered in his ear something that was full of promise and love even if the Emperor would never admit to it.

"Later, Brian!" Brian heard the words said back with all the love he had felt from Justin during their fucking electric sex and passion session the night before.

Both men then turned to go inside their respective rooms to begin their royal duties of the day - Justin to listen to his subjects' complaints and Brian to discuss war plans with his generals as he reviewed the finances of his kingdom.

*****

High noon

Brian was brought out of his deep thinking as he reviewed the plans his generals had discussed with him the day before but he hadn't paid much attention to, when he heard the voice of Deborah calling out for him.

"What the fuck?" Brian muttered as he saw the redheaded woman enter the war room with an excited Emmett behind her.

"I am sorry your Majesty. I couldn't keep her out since the High King gave the order to bring you some food." Emmett kept apologizing to the Emperor as he made his best effort to make sure Debbie didn't spend too much time fixing the food table brought in to feed the Emperor and the generals. 

"About time someone took command of this fucking place. I'm sure your generals are starving while you don't give a shit if they need food or water. Just cause you don't eat much Brian Kinney, doesn't mean other people have to be left starving until you fucking decide to eat."

"What the fuck are you doing here Deb? And who the fuck told you to bring food? We're working here. I'm in the middle of very important business -- I don't have time for food interruptions and my generals certainly don't either!" Brian exploded as he watched the faces of his generals light up at the sight of the food but then fall as Brian spoke.

"Sunshine sent me. He sent me an order last night to prepare food for today -- enough to feed the entire city. I certainly didn't expect it to be literally but I'm happy that Sunshine thought of everyone including you Brian Kinney."   
"You mean the High King Deborah." For a minute or two Deb studied the face of the Emperor then added in her usual insubordinate voice,

"Yes Brian, Sunshine. He advised me a few minutes ago to bring you some food because he was certain neither you nor your generals had eaten anything since this morning."  
She was pleased to see that Brian asked everyone to refer to Justin with the respect his title commanded; but then again she knew that Brian wouldn't do shit to her if she referred to Justin as Sunshine. She knew it was the way Brian himself referred to Justin. 

She saw the pride and love in the Emperor's eyes when she related the fact that Justin had sent her because he knew they hadn't eaten anything since morning. Brian then went to take a plate at which all of his generals went to serve themselves - hunger in their eyes. Brian took his plate and only played with the food while Deb kept talking as he found a spot by the room's window that overlooked the Palace gardens and the gates.

"Sunshine sure is a great kid Brian, you should take some lessons from him on how to be a great and fair sovereign. He's been listening to his and your subjects since five o'clock this morning and you don't see him complaining or showing signs of tiredness or boredom like some people I know the minute they had to hear a complaint."

Brian only smirked as he surveyed the myriad of people moving about outside the palace. Justin's servants were directing most of the palace servants as they were serving food to all of the people of Babylon. Brian saw high-ranking families too, standing alongside the peasants waiting for the High King to give them audience.

"Would you fucking believe the poor kid, including the Princess, not only listens to the complaints but they help them solve the complaints themselves? Those kids are so fucking smart. The Kinneys sure could take some notes from the Taylors."  
"So, what is he doing - that wonder of a boy - now Deb? He certainly isn't listening to any complaints right now."  
Brian asked with his usual sarcasm but with genuine interest to know where his Sunshine was right now. He might like to pay a visit for a quick kiss. He certainly was aching for Justin's touch and fucking hot kisses.

"He's eating. He needs to recover his strength to continue listening to the complaints. Could you believe the Court audience doesn't end till tomorrow at the same time they started?" Debbie went on cheerfully as Brian dropped his plate to the floor and screamed.

"Whaaaaaat? Are the Taylors insane? What the fuck are they thinking dedicating so much time to the peasants!"  
Brian moved past everyone as he went to locate Justin. One thing was allowing Justin to give some time to his subjects while he spent time performing his own royal duties, another thing was allowing it to interfere with their own personal time - which meant Brian wasn't too thrilled to be deprived of Justin's touch until the next day.

*****

Brian arrived at the dining room to find the servants were already clearing the table. Brian went quickly to the Audience Room only to find out the Court was already in session again. Brian opened the door and saw Justin sitting at the throne with his head high listening to the two peasants in front of him. Then the guards announced the Emperor's presence and everyone dropped to the floor to show the Emperor respect. 

Justin and the Princess stood up to welcome the Emperor. Brian smirked; now he was forced to join Justin on the throne but he felt warm inside as he saw Justin's beautiful smile and his beautiful blue eyes light up as he offered his hand and both of them sat on their respective thrones. Once both men were sitting the audience continued but now the two peasants felt shy with the presence of the Emperor at which Justin turned to look at the Princess Molly.

Molly smiled softly and turned to speak to the audience.  
"Please do not fear and continue as you did before the Emperor graced us with his presence. The High King will continue listening to all of your complaints and be rest assured you are protected by the High King." Brian only smirked, as he didn't understand the reason Princess Molly was addressing the room - where was Emmett? He had ordered Emmett to stand by the High King. The two peasants continued relating their complaints as Brian observed Justin while their hands were locked in a tight grip.

Justin was holding the scepter now with his right hand while his left hand was holding the Emperor's. He was dressed in blue silk pants and shirt with soft leather black boots and the long royal blue cape covered all of his body and rested at the bottom of the throne. The heavy Taylor royal crown restrained his blond hair. Justin had on his hand the Taylor royal ring and he also wore the High King royal ring with the half-moon crest, the symbol of Moon Empire. The Princess was dressed in soft pastel pink silk and on top she was wearing her white robes and a smaller version of Justin's crown. Brian continued listening to the complaints as he surveyed every single person housed inside the court room, and the way the Princess and the High King behaved as well as how the peasants behaved towards themselves and towards the High King. 

Brian was surprised to find everyone behaving in a very orderly manner. No one was screaming or shouting, no high tempers flying as usually occurred during his weekly Court audiences. Brian also noticed that Justin wasn't talking at all, Princess Molly was the one doing all of the talking. She would ask questions and wait for each person to answer, and then she would look at the High King who then would whisper something in her ear. Then she would smile and ask more questions, and at the end both parties would agree upon something, and then the Princess would say 'as per the command of the High King such agreement will be accepted between the two parties.' 

Brian was surprised that neither person seemed to realize that the High King never dictated an order but they were the ones who came to an understanding in the end. Brian thought that was a clever way to give command when in reality you never made the decision. The decision was made between the two parties in disagreement in the first place, and who in the end would come to a sensible understanding.

Brian was so fascinated by the way the two teens were conducting the audience that he forgot for a minute the reason that he was here in the first place. He continued listening and was amused at the way everyone in the end would come up with an understanding, and then thank the High King for listening to them. After a few hours, Brian realized that the Princess was the one listening and talking directly to the people just as Emmett did with him. The High King would only speak directly to the people when they couldn't come to an agreement and the High King was forced to make the decision for them. But for the most part, the Princess Molly was the one conducting the business while Justin would tell her what to ask or what to respond to each situation. 

Brian finally remembered why was here in the first place. He was fascinated with the way the Taylors conducted their audiences and he could see why people always spoke so highly of them and loved them dearly. They made sure everyone felt equal - no one was superior to anyone else and everyone was equal in the eyes of their monarchs. They could sense the High King and the Princess were there for them, and no matter how petty or pressing their problem was, they would both give them the same attention. But, he still wasn't willing to share his Sunshine for the entire day, as was the custom for the Taylors.

Brian was about to say something when a break was announced. Dinner was about to be served at which a half-hour was given and then the audiences would continue. Everyone began to clear the audience room and the Princess was escorted to go and wash before she could continue with her dinner. Justin turned to Brian as both men stood up to leave the room.

"Thank you for coming and joining me during the audiences, I hope you weren't too bored?"  
"Well, Sunshine let's talk about that."  
Brian answered as he pulled Justin in a hurry and moved past the guards and the royal escort towards the royal rooms.

"Brian! Brian I need to go and wash. I need to change clothes and eat something before I continue with the audiences."  
Brian dropped Justin to the bed as he hurried to take off Justin's clothes.

"Well, Sunshine, I am helping you get out of your clothes, I'll make sure you have a hearty meal full of protein, and about continuing with the audiences ......."  
Justin quieted Brian as his mouth found his.

Both men got lost in each other's passions and desires. Justin too had found it very difficult to be away from Brian's touch especially when Brian arrived at the room, and it was harder for him to concentrate on his subjects knowing the Emperor was so close and yet so far from him.

As both men laid spent in each other's arms after the hot session of primal sex, the voice of Justin's servant was heard outside the door,  
"Your Highness, the Princess is already waiting for you."

"I have to go Brian as much as I love being here lying under you. I have to go now."  
"No, you are staying here and pleasuring me, then you are going to eat something because if I know you, you are already starving to death."  
Brian smiled as he pinned Justin to the bed while he hovered over Justin's beautiful face.

Justin laughed a hearty laugh and replied,

"As much as I would love to pleasure you right now, I am afraid I have to go -- and about me starving, you're right Brian. But I must do my duty and my starving stomach must wait till the next break." Justin tried to move from underneath the Emperor but Brian only pressed Justin harder to the bed as he spoke,

"I said no Justin. You are staying here. Those fucking peasants have to wait and as a matter of fact they can go home now. It is already past sunset, therefore all business is terminated for the day." Brian smiled as he went to kiss his delicious partner.

But, Justin didn't allowed the kiss and try to loosen the grip the Emperor had on him. Brian tried to force the kiss again but the High King now fought back and struggled to loosen the grip.

"I said I have to go Brian! I gave my word and the break has almost ended by now. I must be there in five minutes." Justin retorted with a little anger in his voice. He loved the Emperor but he had duties to perform too, and he must make sure he behaved as the High King he was until the moment of his death.

Now Brian got pissed off too. He couldn't believe that Justin was thinking of finishing such tedious duty when they could be fucking each other's brains out just as they'd done a few minutes ago, and the night before.

"No, Justin you're staying with me."  
"Is that an order your Excellency!"  
Brian was taken aback as he heard the coldness in Justin's voice. Justin hated using that tone of voice but Brian had to understand that they both were the leaders of nations and they must behave as such.

"What?" Brian loosened his grip as he tried to understand Justin's change in attitude.

"I asked if you are commanding me to stay inside the room?"  
Justin demanded more forcefully as he moved away from the Emperor and began to get dressed. He couldn't wait for his servants to enter the room and help him get dressed. It was a good thing that he'd made all of the arrangements in advance and all the clothes were already laid out for him to wear.

"No, I'm asking you to stay here with me Justin." Brian was perplexed at Justin's behavior.

"Then I must go Brian, I told you I have duties to perform and I'm going to perform them till the day I die." Brian was upset now.  
"You have duties with me too -- don't forget you're my spouse." Brian spat at Justin.

"Yes, Brian I'd never forget that because I love you and unlike my royal duties, being your spouse is one of the duties I enjoy and love performing. But, I am the High King and I must behave as such."  
"I am the Emperor and I'm telling you to stay."  
"I ask you again -- are you giving me an order your Excellency?"  
Brian studied Justin's unmoving face for a minute and responded, "No!"

"Then I must go Brian." Justin finished getting dressed and went to kiss Brian but Brian got up before Justin could reach him and went to piss. Justin only closed his eyes and left the room. Brian fumed because Justin had chosen the fucking peasants over him. 

He called for Emmett and ordered everyone to join him in the war room; after all he too had unfinished business. He was in no mood to go to his harem so he decided to finish his business as he began to enjoy his favorite party flavors.

The generals had finished discussing the war plans. Brian had made some changes he thought necessary. He had been advised as to the high security they should implement in the city, especially around the Palace and the High King. The rumors of an uprising continued but nothing could be confirmed. It would be wiser to be prepared just in case. 

Theodore had discussed the finances and the strain the war was putting on the Imperial coffers. He began to suggest that raising taxes might be necessary to continue covering the costs of war plus all of the added expenses since Finance District and Sunshine Realm came to be under the protection of the Emperor. Brian was beginning to feel the effects of the drugs and the haze of their magic began to take hold of him. He was ready to go and have some fun in his harem. He had already instructed Emmett to have his tricks ready for some hard partying when Justin came inside the war room.

"Well, well, what the fuck are you doing here Sunshine? I thought you had duties to perform."  
"Yes, I do Brian, but we are on the last break before the day is over."  
Justin replied as he noticed the rotten mood Brian was in.

"So soon -- how time flies when you are keeping busy." Brian said sarcastically as he took a hit from one of his boytoys standing next to him. Justin saw the generals were gone and the only people left in the room were servants and some naked boys fussing over Brian. Justin felt sick and humiliated as he saw how Brian, without shame, was kissing and touching each boy in front of him.

"I thought this was the war room -- not the whores' room."  
Justin remarked as he tried his best to keep his head high and emotions in check. He would not allowed anyone see his humiliation.

"You mean my harem. Yes, Sunshine this is the war room but business was finished long ago as is the custom here in Babylon, and now it's nothing else but a room where I can fuck anyone I please. I am the Emperor after all."  
Brian glared at Justin defiantly. He wanted to hurt Justin just as he had been hurt by him choosing the fucking peasants over him.

Brian began to fuck one of the boys in front of Justin's eyes as he watched Justin's reaction. Justin only bit his lip and said,

"Well, I came to see if you wanted to join me for some food but I see you've already been served." Brian could clearly see how hurt Justin was and how hard he was trying to hide his emotions. For a split second he felt like grabbing Justin, kissing him and telling him that no one mattered to him, only Justin, but he didn't and only replied with sarcasm.

"You got it Sunshine, this is the only meat I eat after hours. You must be aware that I don't need food much since I have plenty of protein to keep going."

Justin only looked one more time at the boy Brian was pounding against the table, usually used to display maps and war plans, with daggers in his eyes. If it'd been possible Justin would've gladly killed the boy but instead he turned away as gracefully as possible and headed towards the royal rooms. 

Once inside the bedroom, he began to cry in anger. How could Brian humiliate him like that? He was of royal blood - how could Brian fuck a peasant in front of his own eyes. The boy wasn't even from a high-ranking family. Brian kept criticizing him for behaving like a peasant but Brian was the one who had no standards since clearly he was willing to fuck peasants.

*****

Justin turned to smile at Molly; the last of the subjects had left the court room as the guards announced the audiences were already finished. He was tired, emotionally drained and above all he felt dizzy. He hadn't had any food since the midday lunch and he was trembling with hunger. And at the same time he felt he couldn't taste anything since he was hurt and angry with the Emperor.

"Are you alright Justin? You don't look very good."  
Molly asked concerned as she noticed her brother looking pale and sick.  
"I'm okay, I just skipped two meals and I think my body is resenting it."  
Justin answered with a soft laugh - he didn't felt very good.

Molly smiled back and took Justin by his arm as both siblings left the Audience room.  
"Well, I'm glad the day is over and we can finally go and get some needed rest. Are we going to have a party tonight?"  
"Yes, Mollusk I told you we are going to behave as closely as possible as we do at home."  
"Well, you want me to eat with you right now or is his Excellency eating with you?"  
"I'm afraid his Excellency doesn't eat this early in the morning."  
Justin replied still upset; then whispered more to himself than for Molly's ears.  
"I'm not even sure I'll get to see Brian at all."

"Did you say something Justin?"  
"No, and in any case it's nothing you would understand."  
"Really, you aren't much older than me - only three years - so don't act so older yourself."  
"Whatever Mollusk? Have a good night's sleep and make sure you stun everyone with your beauty!"  
"I'll be the light of the party."  
The princess responded gaily as both siblings began to part ways to go to their rooms. 

Then Justin fainted. Brian was coming towards the royal bedroom since he had been informed that the court audiences had been concluded for the day when he saw Justin almost falling to the floor before his servants grabbed him. Brian's head cleared in an instant as he ran to Justin's side.

"Call the physician!" The Emperor shouted as he took his young spouse away from his servant's arms.

Molly came up behind Brian in the imperial chambers and spoke,  
"He wasn't feeling good. He skipped two meals and we don't usually do that."  
"Why didn't he eat?"  
Brian asked angrily; then he remembered why Justin had skipped one meal and imagined the reason he had to skip the other. He couldn't believe he'd been so selfish that he didn't think for a minute what skipping meals would do to Justin.

Once Brian placed Justin on the royal bed the physician arrived in the chambers and Justin's servant cleared the room leaving only the Princess, the doctor and the Emperor inside the room.

"Well your Majesty, everything seems to be alright with the High King. I suspect it was only the fact he skipped meals and after the emotional strain he's been under these past days. I'm afraid the High King's body couldn't take it any more. But once he gets a good day's rest and plenty of food, he should be back good as new."

Brian smirked as he watched the doctor leave with one of Justin's servants and gave instructions as to what kind of food to bring for the High King.  
"So, I guess we aren't going to have the party?"  
"What party?" Brian asked Molly intrigued.

Justin turned to face Brian as he placed his hand on his older lover. He was still weak while his servants were doing everything to bring Justin's early breakfast as the doctor had ordered.  
"We always held a party on Saturdays after the open audiences to relax from the week's business." Justin explained in a weak voice.

"What about Sundays?" Brian couldn't help to ask since the Taylors seemed to have every day of the week planned.  
"Sundays are family time. Time only spent among the royal family -- no visitors, no one but the royal members." Justin replied as Molly sat next to him on the other side of the bed.

"Well then, we can have the party on Sunday instead."  
"No, we are going to have the party today as planned and Sunday is for you and me to spend together Brian, if it's not too much to ask. You must remember that's the last day we'll be together since Monday I will die."  
Brian felt the lump in his throat as Justin spoke so matter of factly. He hadn't found a way to resolve that particular issue.

Brian dropped his head on top of Justin's chest as Molly's face began to flood with tears. She'd almost forgotten that her brother was to die and the only reason she was still here in Babylon was to take his body back to Finance District for proper burial as was befitting someone of his royal rank.

The servants entered the royal rooms and Brian nuzzled against Justin's face as he asked,  
"I suppose you already took care of all of the arrangements for tonight's party?"  
"Yes, I already gave specific instructions to my servants and Vic."  
"What about Debbie?"  
"Yeah! Her too."

Justin laughed weakly as Molly began to help the servants to assist her brother take his breakfast. Brian turned and saw the food, then got up from the bed as he remarked,  
"The food is here, I have some business to attend. I'll ask Emmett to come and help you with whatever you still need to do. You'd better have a good rest."

And he began to walk away towards the door as Justin called, "Brian!"  
Brian stopped, and then turned to face Justin when he didn't hear anything else.

"What Sunshine?"  
"I thought you were staying with me at least for a few hours."  
Justin replied disappointed. He didn't think Brian would go and stay with his tricks; after all he had all night to be with them. Why couldn't he stay with him on the bed?

"I'm afraid I have duties to perform Sunshine. But, I'll be back in a few hours -- in the meantime you make sure you get plenty of rest."  
Brian said as he came back to Justin's side and kissed him on the mouth while he patted his beautiful and well-shaped ass.

"I need you well-rested for the rest of the day."  
Then for the first time he eyed Justin with naughtiness and lust in his eyes. Justin smiled his sunshine smile as he realized Brian would come back to him, to fuck him, because he wanted him as much as Justin wanted to be with Brian.

After he finished his breakfast and talked with Molly for awhile, Justin finally fell asleep dreaming of a place where he and Brian were different. Brian was a loving partner and he wouldn't have to die so soon.


	7. Twelve Weeks And One Gay Story

Saturday - Mid-morning, Finance District  
Royal Chamber

"I am so proud of Justin, Jennifer."  
"And why wouldn't you be Craig? Justin is wise beyond his years. Our son is going to be a great High King and the best Old King that has ever lived in the whole of Moon Empire."

The Old King Craig Taylor fell silent for a minute, then added as he grabbed his beautiful Queen to lay with him on their royal bed.  
"Yes, I'm certain he would have been the best High King and Old King to ever grace this planet but unfortunately that fucking faggot we have for Emperor is going to kill our son come Monday at dawn."

Jennifer Taylor looked intensely at her husband while they indulged in the pleasure of enjoying each other's proximity. After she studied her husband's face for a few seconds she remarked,

"I wouldn't be too sure our son is going to die come Monday morning."  
The Old King then looked seriously at his beautiful Queen and asked,

"How so?"  
"Call it mother's intuition. Call it whispers in the wind about many changes going on in Babylon and in the Emperor himself since our son become the High King; there is even talk that our son is a magical healer and the savior of Moon Empire."  
"Oh! The rumors have come to my ears too Jennifer but I'd not be too eager to listen to them. The Emperor is a hard man and the Kinneys are known for their cold and ruthless behavior." Craig let go of the tight embrace as a soft knock was heard at their door.

"Come in!" Craig commanded as he got up from the bed and the Queen took a proper position to allow visitors into the Royal chambers.

"Your Majesty, your son the High King is summoning you and the Queen for a royal party tonight at the Royal Palace in Babylon."  
"But, tonight is the weekly party."  
Craig protested as he took the summons from his servant's hands. The Queen dismissed the servant as she eyed her husband. Craig began to review the summons while the Queen observed him. She loved him, but Craig could be so closed-minded sometimes and most of the time he couldn't see beyond his nose. She had talked to Justin on a few occasions since the wedding and she had kept in close contact with Molly. 

They had talked every day and Molly unknowingly had revealed things to her that Justin had been careful to guard. But she was a mother and she knew her children well; she also knew that love and sex were powerful weapons that used in the right way could bring down the most powerful and hardest of men.

She should know. She had turned Finance District upside down the day she arrived at the kingdom, and then little by little she had made the necessary changes that would set Finance District apart from the rest of the kingdoms in Moon Empire. Sunshine Realm was the most loved planet in all of Moonlight System; no other planet could compare with how well liked and respected all of the royal families from Sunshine Realm were. Moon Empire was the most powerful planet in the sense of military force, monetary riches and natural resources but no one could rival Sunshine Realm in the way that everyone looked at them as a safe heaven and protectors of life.

One of the reasons her family had accepted the alliance between Finance District and Sunshine Realm was because of the need of military force and money. Her father would've had her marry Jack Kinney but the Kinneys had made an alliance with another kingdom from Moon Empire in order to secure the crown and power of the Emperor. The best next thing was Finance District. Finance District was the second most powerful kingdom after Babylon and the best choice for Sunshine Realm to secure the military power of Moon Empire and the monetary riches of Finance District. Jennifer fell in love with Craig the minute she saw the handsome Prince standing on the stairs of the palace while she arrived for the yearlong preparations for a royal wedding such as theirs.

Jennifer then decided that she would make sure Craig would fall for her just as she had fallen for him and she did. She conquered the Prince to the point that he hadn't taken any concubines to his bed as his father had done. She was nothing but a Princess from foreign lands but she managed to shape the kingdom to her liking and to become the most respected Queen in both kingdoms; none of her sisters had been as lucky as she. And now that she was the Queen of both Finance District and Sunshine Realm, she was sure her son would outdo her. The High King would be able to save his life and become both the most powerful High King and the best Old king in all of Moon Empire. Molly would become the Queen of Sunshine Realm and she would be secure that the whole of Moon Empire would stand by Sunshine Realm -- just as her father had dreamed.

Jennifer was brought out of her thoughts by her husband's voice.

"Justin summoning us is not a request - it's a command from the High King to attend tonight's events. I wonder how he managed to convince the Emperor to allow the party, especially right now. I'm sure he's experiencing some financial strain with the war and with us being exempt from paying tribute to Babylon."

"The same way he had convinced the Emperor to allow him to visit with the ill and to hold audiences on Friday."  
Jennifer replied as she eyed her husband. She wondered how long it would take her husband to figure it out. She also wondered how her husband would react to the news that their son was gay. She knew that Craig despised Babylonians -- especially the Emperor. Not because they took the power away from Finance District, but because they were gay. She also knew her husband believed that Justin was sacrificing himself for the good of the kingdom by allowing the Emperor to touch him against nature. But, now that Jennifer had learned that Justin enjoyed his life with the Emperor, she wondered how Craig would take the news.

Molly had been very informative about Justin's feelings, changes of moods and about the Emperor's behavior towards her son. She was able to figure it out quickly and she was glad that Sunshine Realm was so open-minded about most things. Otherwise she had no idea how she'd have taken the news herself. But she was happy for her son. She'd seen the Emperor lust after Justin the moment he'd become aware of his presence, and she was proud of how Justin had used it to his advantage. She only hoped her son wouldn't expect too much from the Emperor. Men, no matter if gay or straight, would always be men and Justin was too young to understand the differences between lust and love. She was certain her son was convinced he was in love with the Emperor but she knew that eventually Justin would outgrow the feeling if it weren’t real. Hormones could be powerful too and Justin was at that age when hormones played a big part in his life.

"I guess you're right Jennifer. Justin is after all of royal blood and he's been educated since a young age to be a King and behave as such. So, I'm sure he's been able to use his skills as a great leader to convince the Emperor to his advantage. I'll tell you again, I'm so proud of our son. Well, my dear - I'm going to give orders to cancel the weekly party as per order of the High King since we must attend tonight's event."  
Craig kissed Jennifer as he took his leave.

*****

Babylon - noon

"Emmett did you check on the High King and the Princess?"  
"Yes, your Excellency, both teens are still sleeping. I'm hurt though, I'm the one who usually throws the most fabulous parties and now the High King is making the arrangements himself. I just hope it doesn't become a permanent thing."  
Emmett complained to the Emperor while Brian went over the last details with his generals concerning the security of the High King and the city. And he reviewed the options he had to cover the cost of the war, as well as all the extra expenses that had been added to the Emperor's finances since his wedding with Justin. He didn't want to raise the taxes so he'd decided to use his own personal money to cover the extras.

"I'm afraid this is going to become a weekly thing Emmett. I just hope I can manage to bring some needed funds without depleting my own inheritance."  
"You can always raise the taxes your Excellency."  
"I'm afraid raising taxes is not an option I'd like to take. Ted has given me some ideas as to how to keep my inheritance growing if we take advice from Finance District."

"Are you going to invest your money your Excellency? I've never heard of an Emperor investing money to keep his inheritance from been depleted."  
"Well, there's always a first time for everything Emmett. Especially if Sunshine keeps spending at the rate he is going." Brian added as an afterthought to himself rather than for Emmett's ears.

*****

"Where's the Emperor?"  
"I'm afraid the Emperor's still locked in the war room reviewing the plans with his generals and discussing his finances with his advisors."  
"Oh! Has the Princess awakened yet?"  
"Yes, her Majesty the Princess is already going through the usual rituals in order to look her best tonight."

"Have you prepared my bath?"  
"Yes, your Excellency, the bath is ready for you, and I took the liberty of adding some extra oils which I was assured at the marketplace will bring extra pleasure for the Emperor's enjoyment."

"Did you? What makes you think I'm in need of such oils?"  
"I beg your Majesty to forgive my insolence. I was at the market place and I overheard some of the couples who were shopping talk about such things to maximize the pleasure between two gay men, so I figured that it would be something your Majesty would like to try. But I'll replace the bath with the regular ointments."

"No need. So, you said you overheard gay couples talk about such things?"  
"Yes, your Majesty."  
"What else have you learned about the Emperor's pleasures?"  
The servant began to go into detail of all of the things that Emmett the Grand Vicar had told him about gay life -- especially the Emperor's gay life -- while Justin was taking his bath.

Justin was now relaxing in the sweet smells of the oils, and the comforting effect of the salts in the lukewarm water when he felt a pair of arms snake around his body, but before he opened his eyes he asked,

"What took you so long Brian? I've been awake for almost an hour and you just come to pay me a visit."  
"How the hell did you know it was me?"  
"Simple, I would recognize you even if I was blind only by your smell of old spice and mint."  
"Really, Sunshine!"  
"Yes." Justin sighed as he opened his eyes and looked for Brian's lips. 

Brian began to undress and he made sure he didn't lose contact with his young spouse. Both men were now in the bathtub enjoying the relaxing effects of the salts and oils as they fucked each other's brains out with all of the passion and urgency that their proximity inspired in each other.

They laid in each other's arms after there was no more energy left in them to continue fucking. Brian managed to pull Justin on top of him as he rested his head on the rim of the bathtub while he prepared to enjoy one of his favorite party flavors. He saw fit to end the hot session of lust and passionate sex with the enjoyment of a nice joint.

"May I try it?"  
"What - you want to smoke?"  
"Yes, you seem to be enjoying it too much. I'd like to see if I enjoy it as much as you do."  
"Sunshine! Sunshine, I don't know if it's a good idea since you told me you're allergic to a thousand and one things."  
"I don't seem to be allergic to the smoke so let me find out if I'm allergic to the taste."  
Brian smiled mischievously as he handed Justin the joint then he remarked as he played with Justin's silky golden strands of hair.

"Sunshine, I have a problem and I'd like to hear your opinion as to how would you solve it."  
"What sort of problem Brian?"

"Well, here's the deal. There were two people that were best friends since the day they were born. They grew older and later in life they became business partners. Life was great till one of them betrayed the other. You see they both were partners in a business adventure where they were almost equal. One of them was born into a privileged life and the other was not - therefore when they formed the business partnership one of them had a bigger share than the other. But, the one born into the privileged life completely trusted his friend and partner. So he left his partner in charge of the business but later learned his friend was taking advantage of him. He become enraged and killed his friend because he couldn't stand the betrayal and from that day forward he swore he would kill his business partners as an example to protect others from suffering a similar fate of betrayal. But now, he found a partner who also comes from a privileged life and he doesn't know what to do - if he takes him as a partner he would have to kill him and he doesn't want to do that. Now tell me how would you solve that problem?"

"That's barbaric. He shouldn't have killed his friend and partner in the first place. He should have taught his friend a lesson but not taken his life." Justin replied in disgust and was upset. Brian only smirked and said,

"He didn't do anything barbaric, the law protects him - he was within his rights to kill his friend and partner."

"Well, the ideal circumstance would've been that he didn't kill his partner, but since he did it doesn't mean he has to kill his other partners. Just because one betrayed you doesn't mean everyone else will too. It doesn't matter if they are from privileged families or not. No one has the right to take the life of anyone else. Life is a precious thing and we should regard it as the gift it is. And about the betrayal, we all are human and we are entitled to make mistakes, but the beauty lies in the fact that we can correct the mistakes and learn from them. I don't see the problem Brian - if he doesn't want to kill him he doesn't have to. He must give this person who is willing to become his partner a chance to prove that not everyone is out to get him."

Brian smirked and argued,  
"Yes, Sunshine but he swore he would kill anyone who became his partner in his business adventure. So he must do it."  
"No, he doesn't have to do it. Everyone is entitled to change his or her mind. Besides if he was a smart person he would realize that killing his business partners isn't good for business. Sooner or later he will encounter the situation that there is no one left to be his partner so he will be left alone - and in the end his business will fail."  
Justin explained matter of factly as he turned around while throwing the joint away to begin to kiss his lover. 

"But, you have to understand Justin. A lot of people depend on him and his decisions, they look up to him and if he didn't kill his partner after he had sworn he would - everyone would be looking at him as a weak person."  
"Bullshit, Brian. First of all, listen to what you are saying? You are saying that he doesn't want to kill him but he must just cause he swore......."  
"The law........" Brian interrupted Justin but Justin quieted Brian's mouth with his hand.

"Shhhhh! Laws are good as guidelines; they're not set in stone. If they were we'd have lots of problems. Believe me Brian, times change, circumstances change. What was good for today doesn't mean it'll be good for tomorrow. So, you must adjust rule number one for survival of the fittest. Now, about other people depending on him and if he was not to kill his new partner he'd be seen as weak. I'm telling you Brian - that's simple bullshit. First you should not pay so much attention to what others say because people are very fickle. One minute you're on top, the next you fall from grace; people will follow you as long as they think you're on top. The minute you fall down no one will give a fuck for you."

"Sunshine! Language."  
"I'm sorry Brian but I get very passionate sometimes when things like this spark my interest. I don't see how could you condone such behavior but in any case this would be my ruling in such a dispute. If he doesn't want to kill his new partner he doesn't have to; he could be surprised - maybe his new partner will help him stay on top, continue being the success he already is and maybe more since now people would not be afraid to deal with him. He should not worry about what people might think of him. I personally would not see him weak but as a great person who's come to value life for the gift it is. And, I can assure you people will follow him as long as his business continued being successful. I'm not saying he's not going to make some enemies along the way - but the key word here is that he would gain the respect of more people than he would make enemies of."

"How would he gain respect if he went back on his word?"  
"Simple, by showing others that he's far from perfect. By admitting that he'd made a mistake by acting in haste when he swore he would kill his business partner, but was willing to correct his mistake. Believe me Brian it takes more courage to show your willingness to admit you're not perfect, and willing to make mistakes and correct them, than to continue doing the right thing even if you know in your heart it's not what you want. Once people realize how courageous you are they will come to respect you and admire you - and there is where the true gain lies. People might be very fickle but once someone learns to respect you, they'll always respect you no matter if you are on top or at the bottom of things."

"I see, so what you're saying is that he should say fuck them all, and do as he pleases?"  
Justin thought for a minute then responded,

"Pretty much yes, that's what I'm saying."  
"So, you're inviting people to become anarchists and disregard the law so there's no need for us ruling monarchs."  
"Nope, all I'm saying is that the laws must be reviewed often and those that are obsolete or do not apply anymore must be changed. What I am saying is invite people to review the laws and if they see some that no longer apply - then to ask for a change. They still need someone to rule them so why not show them that monarchs can be flexible."

Brian now quieted Justin with his kisses as he prepared to fuck him for the umpteenth time. He still hadn't solved the issue of not killing him coming Monday. Maybe he wasn't as strong willed as Justin was but for the moment he was getting a headache and best thing for that was a good fuck. In either case he still had the alternative to accept the self-sacrifice of his general.

*****

Saturday evening - The Palace ballroom.

"I'm so excited! I've never seen so many high-ranking officials, kings and queens - not since the wedding and believe me the wedding was an exception."  
Emmett gushed in excitement to Ted as they greeted and directed the partygoers to their assigned places.

"Yeah! I wouldn't be so excited - do you know how much this party is going to cost the Emperor? He's already using his inheritance to cover the cost of the High King's added expenses including Finance District and Sunshine Realm's tax free ride."  
Ted mumbled back without noticing that the Princess Molly was listening behind them.

"Grand Vicar, Great Vizier." The Princess made her presence known to the two men as she came to stand at the arrival door to wait for her parents to arrive at the gathering.

"Your Highness, you look absolutely radiant and please call me Em. I thought we were friends." Emmett said without realizing that the Princess had overheard them.

"Thanks Em, I just hope I look half as good as the High King does."  
At this the presence of the High King and the Emperor was announced and everyone showed the respect that they commanded. The Emperor was dressed in black leather pants, a dark green silk shirt, his favorite black leather boots and the circlet crown of Moon Empire was in place on his head. His dark hair contrasted with the red highlights that the lighting of the crown made visible, and his hazel eyes looked glossy and had golden sparks. To anyone who didn't know the Emperor, he looked like a happy man in love. But those who knew him were in shock -- for the first time it was impossible for the Emperor to hide his emotions and everyone could see how proud and happy he was with the High King at his side.

The High King on the other hand, was dressed in silky white with his white leather boots. The cape of the High King of Moon Empire was the only blue color that helped intensify the High King's blue eyes. He too looked happy as his wide sunshine smile revealed to all, and the sparkle in his eyes was a testimony to all the love that was felt in the room. The heavy crown rested on his head and it shined giving the appearance of the High King's hair to be sunshine rays illuminating the room.

Once the Imperial couple was seated the expected introduction of all of the high-ranking families as well as all of the Kings and Queens in attendance of the ball began. Finally, the Old King and his Queen arrived at the palace; they were introduced to all and seated in the place of honor reserved for them as the parents of the High King, and the party began.

Brian took Justin to the dance floor to start and everyone was mesmerized at the image of the two men dancing in each other's arms. They were flying around the dance floor, their feet didn't seem to touch the floor and no one else existed in the room -- only the High King and the Emperor. The Old King was the first to break the enchanted moment as he took the Queen to the dance floor and everyone else soon followed.

"May I cut in your Excellency and dance with my son?"  
The Old King asked of the Emperor, at which Brian was brought out of his magical daze and this time he didn't need his drugs or party flavors to experience the moment, and smiled as he turned Justin to his father and he took the Queen in his arms.

"Your Excellency this is the first time I've seen you smile since I first met you."  
The Queen commented to the Emperor, her son-in-law, with a mischievous undertone. She knew all about the alleged changes in the Emperor but it was the first time she had seen them with her own eyes.

Brian now smirked as he become self aware that he must be showing all the feelings that were flooding his body and soul then replied,

"Maybe the beauty of the Queen has given me something to smile about."  
"Or maybe the Sun is finally shining on Babylon."  
Brian eyed the Queen as he realized she was aware that he loved Justin - just as Debbie had been. Was that a woman thing, the Emperor asked himself as he continued dancing with the Queen, waiting to have his Sunshine in his arms again.

"You looked disgusting Justin."  
"Father, I'm glad to see you too and please don't forget I am the High King."  
"That's what I mean! You're the High King and you're behaving like a stupid teenager struck by love. That's so disgusting, don't tell me you're enjoying your life with the Emperor." Craig made sure his son felt the sting of his disgust.

"I love the Emperor Father, and there is nothing disgusting about me being in love with Brian."  
"Are you listening to yourself Justin? Have you forgotten what you're here for?"  
"No, I haven't Father and believe me I'm busting my ass to be the best High King I can possible be in the short time I have to live."  
Justin answered angrily. He couldn't believe his father was treating him with such contempt and looking at him with such disgust on his face. His father should be proud of him -- he had accomplished so much in such a little time! Everyone said so - why couldn't he see it too.

"Busting your ass! Indeed you are Justin, but don't think for a minute that the Emperor would lift a finger for you - just remember come Monday you are as good as dead my foolish boy. I can't believe that you've allowed your hormones to cloud your mind. I thought I had raised you better than that."

"I don't understand father. You should be proud of me! I've accomplished so many things in just the few days I've been here - and you are criticizing me. You've no idea what I've been through to do all the things I have done. Visiting the ill, the places of charity, the audiences, the listening and trying to make things right not only for Finance District and Sunshine Realm but for all the others that have come to me looking for my help."  
Justin spat at his father, who only retorted,

"Proud of you? You think I'd be proud of my only son, the pride and joy of my eyes, belittling himself by parading with that faggot and telling the world they are in love? No, Justin I'm not proud of you. I'm disgusted and taking your mother away from this circus. I'm glad you're going to die on Monday - that way I can put this mistake of allowing you to marry the Emperor behind me."

The Queen became aware of her husband and son's exchange of words, and she turned to Brian,

"I guess it's time to change partners your Excellency. I'm sure you'd rather have my skillful son in your arms than continue dancing with a clumsy like me."  
The Queen finished as she almost threw herself between her husband and son.

"Justin, I think you've danced with your father long enough; now it's my turn to enjoy the time with my husband." Justin only glared at his father while Craig took the Queen and continued dancing.

Brian became aware that not all was well with his young spouse as he saw Justin's blue eyes become watery and his jaw tighten.  
"Are you alright Sunshine?"  
"I need some air Brian."  
"Okay!" The Emperor took Justin on his arm as they made their way to stand on one of the many balconies that adorned the ballroom.

"I don't believe what my father just told me."  
"And what is that Sunshine?"  
Brian now tensed as he took on his Emperor of Babylon mask. He let go of the momentary insanity that took hold of him as he allowed the world to see the real Brian Kinney.

"He said he was glad I am dying on Monday since he was disgusted with the fact that I love you."

Brian turned to look for the Old King. He wanted pretty much to kill the bastard for hurting Justin. He could only imagine what Justin must be going through from what he'd learned. The Taylors were a close family and for Justin to hear that his father wished him dead had to be devastating. He personally couldn't relate to such feelings because the Kinneys had never been a close knit family. They knew they were related and each other's place but other than that no one cared much.

"What makes the Old King think that you're in love with me?"  
Brian asked with his usual coldness; he was thinking of how to make the Old King pay for hurting his Sunshine.

"Because, I can't hide my emotions. Everyone can see it in my eyes and in my smile how much in love I am with you. I know you don't want to hear it from me. I know you don't believe me when I say I love you, and I am well aware that you will never love me the way I do you. You've only loved one and he betrayed you, and now you cannot love again or at least that's what you think. I just hope Brian, that when you fall in love again and he loves you back, you aren't fool enough to let it go because you made a stupid rule."

At this Justin moved away from Brian. It was more than he could handle and he went to his private chambers to clear his head and take control. He didn't want Brian or anyone else for that matter to see him so vulnerable -- not right now.

Brian was left frozen as he watched Justin leave his side. He was still in shock, where did Justin get the notion that he'd been in love with Michael? He loved Michael but as one loves a friend - a very dear and trusting friend - but not more. On the other hand, he loved Justin differently. He loved Justin not as a friend, but as one loved something one cannot live without. He loved Justin like he needed air to breathe. Brian was still recovering from the shock of Justin's misconception of his and Michael's relationship when Emmett came to his side.

"Your Excellency, the guests are getting a little impatient and I need to know at what time dinner is going to be served."  
Brian turned to face Emmett and replied,

"Announce that dinner is served and the High King and I should be there momentarily."  
"Okay your Highness!" Emmett went to make the arrangements necessary to direct the guests to the dining room while Brian went looking for Justin.

*****

Imperial Chambers

"Your Highness do you need me to help you undress?"  
Justin turned to his servant and replied,

"Thank you but no; this is something I need to do myself. I've got to stop being pampered. I'm the High King, I'm no longer the Prince from Finance District. Besides if the Emperor does it himself why can't I do it myself too?"  
Justin finished more as a murmur to himself than to his servant to hear as he went on to undress himself and change clothes.

Justin went to the closet and began to rummage through the tons of clothing he owned until he found the perfect ensemble. A pair of black leather pants and a beautiful leather jacket that Brian had given him as a wedding present, but that Justin hadn't seen the need to wear. He thought it too suggestive and that his father and mother would have a coronary if he was to wear such clothing. But after what his father had told him he thought it would be the perfect thing to wear tonight.

He was right to tell Brian that times change and circumstances change so he must practice what he preached. He was now in Babylon and he should let go of the Finance District and Sunshine Realm's obsolete ideas of Puritanism, and embrace some of what Babylon had to offer. 

As he looked at the mirror image of himself dressed in tight black leather pants and jacket, his blond hair glimmered with the lighting of the room and his blue eyes sparkled with anger and hurt. He was about to openly defy his father. He was still weighing the possibilities his little rebellious act would have when the Emperor entered the room.

Brian almost gasped as he saw the sensual Justin standing in front of the mirror. The tight black leather pants hugged Justin's skin tracing every single line of his well formed and rounded bubble butt -- one of the many attributes that made Brian's cock twitch at the sight of his naked spouse. Justin became aware of the Emperor's presence and he turned to face his older husband, and he began to walk with cadence towards him and with lust in his eyes.

Brian felt all of the air sucked out of his lungs at once with the proximity of his younger lover and he forgot the reason why he came here. He had come not only to retrieve the High King to join the others at the dinner table, but also to make sure Justin understood that he hadn't been in love with Michael. Michael was his best friend and someone Brian trusted but he wasn't hurt because a lover had betrayed him - but because his best friend had betrayed him. However Brian couldn't reason anymore as he took his Sunshine and began to fuck him until they both were on a sex high forgetting that they had thousands of guests waiting for them at dinnertime.

A few minutes later, Brian and Justin were brought out of their daze as they both heard the constant knocking of the door and one of the servants announced that the Old King and the Queen wanted to know if dinner was to be canceled.  
"Fuck! Who gives a shit if dinner is canceled or not?"  
Justin only smiled at his lover and added,

"Let the Old King and the Queen know that dinner is not canceled. The Emperor and the High King were detained with important business but we are on our way."  
Then he turned his attention to the Emperor and said,

"We must go and perform our royal duties your Excellency."  
"Did I tell you? You look hot in that outfit."  
"No, but it's nice to know. The Emperor finds me hot in something he himself gave me to wear."  
"I did?"  
"Well, it was my wedding present from you."  
Brian smirked mischievously; he remembered imagining Justin wearing such an outfit at the wedding ceremony while waiting for the time to pass and trying to find the perfect gift to give to Justin.

"What happened to the layers of clothes you're always wearing?"  
"Well, I have to admit it's becoming increasingly uncomfortable to wear so much clothing in a place were the temperatures reach such high numbers."  
Justin replied as he finished getting dressed, and then winked at the Emperor who only smirked while his eyes spoke volumes of lust and desire for his young spouse.

"But if the Emperor prefers me to wear layers of clothing, I will change immediately."  
"No!" Brian answered a little too eagerly, then stopped and added,  
"I mean you can wear whatever pleases you."  
Then he opened the door to signal Justin to follow and go perform their royal duties.

*****

The Imperial dining room

The room gasped at the sight of the Imperial couple -- both men oozed sexuality and the way the High King looked left many lusting after him. Brian was well aware of the envious glances as many men and women alike were lusting after the High King, but he was the only one to fuck him and have him in his bed. The Old King and the Queen on the other hand, were shocked at the way their son was dressed. 

It certainly wasn't appropriate attire for someone from Finance District or Sunshine Realm. The Queen realized how stupid her shock was since Justin was no longer from either kingdom -- he was the High King and Babylon had a different dress code for their monarchs. Craig saw it as a slap in the face from the Emperor and his son the High King.

The dinner was served and people continued to enjoy the evening until it was time for toast. The Emperor was the first to open the floor but the High King was a little too buzzed on the high he felt from defying his father in public, and showing him to his face that he was gay and a proud member of Babylon's royal family. So, Justin took the wine cup from the Emperor, at which Brian only laughed and allowed his young spouse to make the first toast.

"To the Emperor - may the gods guard you from harm. To Babylon - may your citizens continue being gay and enjoying the pleasures of life; but most of all to freedom of expressing one's feelings without fear or shame."  
Justin finished and was about to drink from the cup when one of the servants screamed as he ran to take the cup away from Justin.

"NOOOOOOO!!! No your Majesty, do not drink from it - it's poisoned!"  
The cup was pulled from Justin's hands and the Emperor became furious as the guards came running while screaming.   
"Treason! Treason! Protect the Emperor and the High King."

Then in the confusion someone fired a gun. Justin glimpsed the shine of the bullet in the air and he threw himself between the Emperor and the bullet, and before anyone could react and see what was going on Justin fell to the floor covered in blood.


	8. Twelve Weeks And One Gay Story

The Imperial Dining Room

The Imperial guards took control of the dining room and arrested the servant who first screamed to prevent the High King from drinking from the cup. They cleared the room and placed all of the guests under house arrest until the gun that was fired was found and the guilty person brought to the Emperor's presence.

"My son, my beautiful son!" The Queen kept wailing as she lay on the floor with a lifeless Justin covered in blood, rocking herself. Brian was standing a few feet away from the wrenching scene of the Queen holding her baby in her arms as her son's blood covered her. The royal physicians were trying to move the body of the High King away from the firm grip of the Queen to see if there was anything they could do to save the life of their precious High King and ruler.

Brian was frozen contemplating the horror of it all. He couldn't. He didn't want to believe that a few minutes ago Justin had been flashing his sunshine smile, making jokes and toasting his health, and now he lay on the floor covered in blood. The Emperor unconsciously was holding the poisoned cup in his hand and he began to crush it with his bare hands. He wanted to kill the bastards that had brought about the death of Justin - his Justin. The man that had turned his life upside down. He knew the poisoned cup was meant for him, and that the bullet that was now resting in some part of his young beautiful spouse was meant for him and not for the High King.

Brian Kinney, the Emperor of Babylon, was still in shock at the realization that everyone was wishing that the one lying on the floor was him and not the High King. The fucking servant that screamed that the cup was poisoned had spoken to him before he was arrested.

"The cup wasn't meant for the High King. You're the one I wanted dead, your Highness." Then the horror came flashing back to his mind as he remembered how the High King dropped to the floor as his blood was spilled. The guards had a hard time controlling the servant as he tried in vain to drop to his knees at the High King's body. 

Then the commotion to clear the room while the Queen screamed in pain as she saw her son fall to the floor. The only thing the Emperor could do at that precise moment was stand frozen as the events developed in front of him as in a surreal dream. He wanted to wake up from his nightmare. He wasn't sure if he had already dreamed it or if he still was dreaming. The Old King, Craig Taylor was also frozen reliving the moment when he had told his son he wished he was already dead. He was looking in disbelief at his sobbing wife and Queen - and at the lifeless body of his only son the High King.

A few minutes had passed when the Old King finally found words to speak as he turned in anger to face the Emperor.

"I want those bastards dead your Excellency!"  
Brian only smirked as the Old King's voice was full of anger.

"I want heads to start rolling!"  
"Where in hell is Jim?"  
The few officials still standing in the room were frightened as they heard the angry voice of the Emperor. Brian had never displayed such anger before and fear took hold of those who had spoken treason against the Emperor.

The Imperial guards began running around as the Guard Captain of the Imperial police was located when the Queen screamed in pain.  
"Nooooooooo! Nooooooooo! I don't want any more deaths pleeease!"  
She kept crying as the physicians finally took the High King's body away from her. Queen Jennifer now stood up as she faced the Emperor in defiance.

"I ask of your Excellency not to kill those found responsible for the murder of my baby. Killing them will not bring him back and only more pain would be added to the already tarnished memory of my beautiful son." The Queen pleaded with tears in her eyes. She managed to soften her attitude despite all the anger and pain she was experiencing; she was brought up to respect life and to protect it above all.

"But, your Highness......." The Emperor began to protest as he looked in disbelief at the Queen's request.

"If you loved my son or if you have any feelings for him, please your Excellency do not kill anyone until a fair trail is provided and another kind of punishment is found."

The guards stood standing waiting for the Emperor's latest instructions as he was informed that the subjects involved in the immediate conspiracy were ready to be beheaded. Brian turned to look at the grieving queen then found himself hearing Justin's pleas when he first confronted him in the Audience Room. ".....Then if you consider me your equal your Excellency, please listen to me and I ask you to give me your word of honor you won't retaliate against any of the people with whom I had lunch today - not now, not after I'm dead............"

Brian now turned to look at the Old King who was shouting at his own queen.  
"What are you asking Jennifer? How could you ask the Emperor to spare the lives of those who have taken our son's life?"  
The Queen now looked at her husband with all the grief a mother could have when she has lost her dearest son and replied,

"I'll say it again Craig, killing those who brought about the death of my son and the High King of Moon Empire is not going to bring him back. They must learn a lesson for the error of their ways, but life is too precious. The rule of an eye for an eye and a life for a life is cruel and obsolete, and it ought to be changed."

The Old King was livid. This was the first time the Queen had openly defied him on such a rule. He'd never persuaded the subjects to outlaw such a rule but he'd never had any use for it since he'd married the queen - but today must be an exception.

The Emperor on the other hand couldn't help to see his Sunshine in all of his beautiful nakedness speaking similar words to him. Then he finally spoke,

"You all heard the Queen; the lives of those involved in tonight's events must be spared and taken to the dungeons while an investigation is taking place. I hold you personally responsible for the lives of those individuals Stockwell."  
The Emperor left the room while pointing at his Guard Captain and Chief of Police.

The Old King and his Queen were left alone while arguing on the handling of their son's death. The Emperor had already given a command in such a voice that left no room for further discussion. Emmett and Ted were again trailing after the Emperor, who found himself hurrying through the corridors of the palace towards his harem. It must be force of habit or something, he thought to himself as he entered the room that had brought him such comfort before - but that right now was making him sick.

He was standing still as all of his tricks and servants went about fussing over him but Brian was in a daze - the kind he sometimes got when he used more than three different drugs at the same time. He felt dead but not really; he was still alive and breathing when he didn't want to breathe any more. He just wanted to die and forget about everyone and everything. He just wanted to not exist anymore since his Sunshine was no longer there to smile at him. 

Then Brian stroked one of his boytoys who was ministering some pleasure as he was doing his best to give the Emperor the best blowjob he thought possible. But Brian found the action repulsive and only reacted by striking the young boy as he left the harem. He still heard the annoying voices of his two friends, the Grand Vicar and the Great Vizier, as they were talking to him about making arrangements for the funeral, the war plans, the finances and so many things that he didn't want to be concerned about right now.

Brian arrived at the Imperial rooms and as he was about to enter he turned around and spoke in anger to the two men who kept trailing after him. "Silence! I want silence! As for anything else - let the Queen take care of everything. Whatever the Queen decides should be done as if I had commanded myself." The Emperor closed the doors behind him and locked himself in. He then felt himself falling to the floor as he was depleted of energy. He kept glancing over the Imperial bed as the tears were falling finally, flooding his face. 

It was the first time the Emperor had allowed himself to cry over anything. He'd never cried before; not even when he was a child could he remember crying. He hadn't cried when his father, the late Emperor Jack Kinney had died, or when his grandfather had died. 

But right now, he'd no idea where all of the tears were coming from. His eyes were closed but then he would open them expecting to see Justin lying on bed naked and beautiful, asking him to come back to bed because it was too early to be awake. He expected to see Justin come and hang around his neck as he kissed him deliciously but no. No one else was in the bed. Justin wasn't there and Brian wished for the first time he had told him how much he loved him, because by now the Emperor was sure he loved Justin Taylor, the young High King that had come to his life only a few days ago and had already managed to create havoc. 

The Emperor fell asleep in the spot he had fallen. He was leaning against the door of the Imperial chamber. He kept dreaming that his Sunshine was at his side kissing him in public as he loved doing, telling him how much he loved him even when he knew Brian despised being told. Brian didn't care any more - he just wanted to touch those raspberry lips once more as he ravished them while he possessed the High King's delicious body.

*****

Sunday at dawn

The Queen was still giving orders as she tried her best to sort out the chaos that the death of her son had caused. Outside the palace doors, thousands of people were stationed clamoring for justice as they had learned of the death of their beloved High King. The generals were trying to make war plans out of the mess. Everyone was demanding something of her while she herself hadn't been given the time to grieve her beloved son. The Old King was fuming because he assumed, like everyone else, that the Emperor was indisposed - locked at his harem as was his custom when he lost a spouse. 

"I don't believe that fucking bastard isn't here to clear up this mess. He is the Emperor!"  
"Craig, watch what you say. He's still the Emperor and treason has been committed against himself and the High King our son. I for one am flattered that the Emperor holds our son in such high respect that he's put me in charge of dealing with the aftermath of his death. He's allowed me to decree what I think is best for everyone. At least something good came out of our son's death."

"Respect! You call the Emperor's behavior respectful towards our son? He's not even in his Royal grave and the Emperor is already fucking his bastard whores."  
"Craig, I am warning you. In any case Babylon has different customs than us; they deal with death differently than us. After all, this isn't the first spouse the Emperor has lost. The difference is this time it's by treason rather than by his own laws."

The Queen spoke as she continued with the duties that had been bestowed on her by order of the Emperor. "I cannot believe what I am hearing Jennifer? You're defending the bastard faggot!" Craig whispered to his queen as he continued with his display of emotion and disgust towards the Emperor. Then a knock was heard in the Audience Room and a servant announced to the Queen that the Imperial physician wanted a word with her.

"Let the doctor in." The Queen commanded as she clenched preparing herself for what she already knew to be true - the official death of her son. She still harbored some tiny hope that everything was a nightmare, and she'd wake up and learn that Justin was still happily married to the Emperor, and they had been for the past hundred years.

"Your Highness!" The doctor bowed with respect as he prepared to give his report on the High King's prognosis.  
"May the gods bless you with many years to live and the Emperor too."  
"Please! Speak up, I cannot take it anymore - is my son already prepared for burial?"  
"The High King still lives and........"  
The physician was interrupted when the Queen suddenly fainted, and throughout the court's corridors and the palace everyone began to yell, "The High King still is alive! Long live the High King!"

*****

Imperial Rooms

Brian felt the sharp pain take hold of him as he realized he had fallen asleep in the same spot he had fallen the night before when he came into the Imperial rooms. He did his best to pick up himself and went to the bed to try to hold on to the smell of the covers. They still had that soft scent Justin wore. He loved smelling Justin's scent on his clothes. 

The Emperor was still relishing the scent that he found in their royal bed, the one he and Justin had shared for the past week, when he heard the commotion outside the doors. He got up to go and find out what it was. If it was a revolt he'd welcome anyone who would take his life away and end his pain.

The Emperor opened the doors as one of the heralds passed by running and screaming that the High King was still alive. Brian felt the air sucked out of his lungs but now he ran towards the Audience Room as he shouted for Emmett and Ted. He wanted to go to the High King's side and see for himself that his Sunshine was still alive! 

He then found himself running into the Queen and the Old King accompanied by the Imperial Physician, who now took the Emperor to the rooms where they had the High King staying since he was still in a very precarious situation.

"Your Excellency, the High King still alive."  
"I heard the heralds - where is he?" Brian asked irritated with his Imperial doctor.

"Your Excellency needs to know that the High King still is in danger. We were able to retrieve the bullet but he has fallen into a coma, and unless he recovers in the next forty-eight hours there is not much we can do for him. He might be in a coma for years to come."  
The physician was afraid that the Emperor would have his head if he couldn't do more for the High King. Brian turned to look at the doctor in anger as he opened the door that led to the room where his Sunshine was lying on bed.

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean your Excellency, the High King is out of danger as far as the bullet is concerned…it didn't touch any vital organs and there is no risk of any infection of any kind. But there is nothing we can do about the comatose state. The High King is the only one who can do something about it - either he fights back or he stays in it."

Brian was left frozen once again as he tried to understand what the good doctor was saying. Justin was alive but he wasn't. He was in good health but he wasn't - and there was nothing anyone could do except for the High King. 

The Queen then ran to the side of the bed where her beautiful blond son was resting. Brian was still standing at the entrance to the room trying his best to grasp what the doctor was saying. He was confused and torn apart since he knew that Justin might not want to fight for his life since he'd be put to death by the Emperor's own command. Brian had the nagging idea that Justin might not want to live after all. Justin had the misconception that Brian was in love with his late friend and spouse, Prince Michael Novotny; and he believed that Brian despised him and somehow hated him.

"Molly! Molly!"  
"Yes, Mom?"  
"Please, ask the servants to bring the movie Justin loves the most - the one he watches when he's sad or feels sick."  
"You mean Yellow Submarine."  
"Yes, that's the one. I think it's the one; maybe if he could hear it…maybe, just maybe he'd wake up and smile again like he used to after watching it."  
The Queen whispered as she cried softly over the breathing body of the High King.

The Princess was instructing the servants to retrieve the movie from Finance District when to everyone's surprise the Emperor finally spoke.

Brian's voice sounded distant and cold, "Molly!"  
"Yes, your Excellency?"  
"Prepare for departure; make sure the servants take everything that belongs to Justin. You and the High King are leaving for Sunshine Realm as per the Queen, by order of the Emperor." At this Brian almost laughed but it was more of a chuckle and he added,  
"By my own command she is to leave Moon Empire and take her son, and maybe the physicians of Sunshine Realm will be able to bring the High King back to life."

"Your Excellency, you cannot be serious." The Old King objected; he didn't like the idea of his beloved wife being separated from him even if it meant saving the life of his only son. The Old King was relieved that Justin was still alive but it didn't lessen the repulsion he felt for him and the Emperor.

"But I am your Highness." The Emperor spoke with such an icy tone that the Queen felt chills as she realized the Emperor was trying to get rid of her son and not see him again.

"But why? Moon Empire surely has the best physicians in all of the galaxy! Moonlight system cannot ask for better doctors than those found here in Moon Empire - more specifically here in Babylon." Craig went ahead and challenged the Emperor.

At this Brian growled, "Don't try my patience Old King. I've made up my mind. The High King is to be transported to Sunshine Realm today before sunset - and who knows maybe the magic everyone speaks of Sunshine Realm is true after all."  
The Emperor turned to face the Queen who was still at Justin's bedside and without another glance he left the room.

*****

The Imperial Audience Rooms

Now the Emperor was in business mode; he called after all of his high-ranking officials and began to get acquainted with all of the last minute decisions made by the Queen, and all of the events that had occurred since last night's treason attempts. 

Brian was working, making the necessary arrangements to clear out the palace and send everyone home, and regain control of his somehow out-of-control kingdom. He was Brian Kinney, Emperor of Babylon, and he would take control again of his life and the lives of those under his rule. 

A timid Emmett showed his face in the room. The Emperor had just finished going over the findings of Jim Stockwell and his generals in regards to the treacherous events of the past few days.

"Your Excellency!"  
Brian turned to face his Grand Vicar and asked a little brusquely,   
"What is it Emmett? I'm busy."  
"The Queen has sent me to ask if you would have a word with her."  
Brian looked up stunned - why hadn't the Queen used the proper channels?

"Why did she send you?"  
"I believe the Queen has personal issues at hand rather than state issues - therefore she didn't want to use protocol." Emmett explained with more confidence, no one knew how to deal with the Emperor these days.

"Advise the Queen that I'll be in her rooms in half an hour."  
Then Brian turned to look impatiently at his Grand Vicar who was still standing in front of him.

"Is there anything else Emmett?"  
"Well, I don't know how to say this…but Lady Deb also wants a word with you."  
"Deb? Since when does Deborah ask permission to speak to me?"  
"Since the Old King has refused her entrance to the palace."  
"Whaaaaaat?!" The Emperor yelled as Emmett did his best not to appear frightened by the Emperor's reaction.

"Where is the Old King?" At this the servants ran to call upon the Old King and bring him to the presence of the Emperor. Brian asked the room to be cleared as the Old King stood in his presence. Once the room was cleared and Brian made sure no one was listening, he asked with irritation,

"Since when does the Old King decide who comes into or goes out of my palace?"  
"Since your Excellency asked the Queen to take command of the chaos reigning on Babylon and the whole of Moon Empire." Craig shot back defiantly. 

Somehow he had gotten the courage to defy the Emperor openly - something he wouldn't have ever dreamed of doing before, but somehow the current events were giving him courage to openly defy the Emperor Brian Kinney.

"You are correct Craig. I asked the Queen - not you - to take charge of my kingdom for awhile."  
"The Queen is still my wife and it's my duty to help her in any way I can."  
"So it is! So it is! Why did you refuse entrance to Lady Deborah?"

It wasn't as if Brian was in any mood to speak to Deb, but he'd be damned if anyone else would order Deb around without his consent. He'd learned from all reports that the Queen had been an excellent regent in the few hours he was away from all of the chaos. He'd also learned that Craig had made some silly and inexplicable decisions which Brian didn't like at all. He didn't like the Old King much anyway since Justin spoke of his last conversation with Craig. He couldn't see why everyone regarded the Old King with such esteem when it was painfully obvious that the Queen was the only reason Craig was in control of his own kingdom. Craig might be a wizard when it came to finances but as a ruler he was a lost cause.

"The Lady you speak of your Excellency is the cause of my son's ruin. I have several reports on how she behaved recklessly towards my son the High King, and the Princess. You yourself had to bring it to her attention on more than one occasion, so I was afraid for your life. It's obvious the woman has a hand in the treacherous acts against your Excellency and the High King."

"Do you have proof of what you speak? Slanderous talk is punishable by death - even if you are the one doing it, your Highness." Brian responded with a smirk as he tried to read Craig. The man was dangerous and Brian thought of him as someone he should keep a watchful eye on.  
"No your Excellency, that's why I only denied her access to the palace and didn't ask for her to be imprisoned."

"Craig?" Brian's voice was deceptively mild.  
"Your Excellency?"  
"If I were you, I'd be very careful of what I say. I might be a faggot, but I'm still the Emperor. And I promised the Queen to only spare the lives of those who committed treason." The sarcastic smile was wiped off of Craig's face.

Both men acknowledged each other and Craig left the room. Brian called for Emmett to bring Lady Deb to his presence before going to see the Queen.

*****

Lady Deb was standing in front of the Emperor. Before she began to speak she took a long hard look at the man sitting on the throne in front of her. The Emperor looked fatigued, something that she'd never been able to discern in the always perfect-looking young Emperor. Brian Kinney looked fatigued and for the first time in a long time she felt sorry for him. He might be a heartless bastard, a tyrant and all of the things people speak of him outside palace, and sometimes inside the secrecy of the palace walls, but he still was a man that seemed to have aged in a few hours.

"Christ Brian you look like shit."  
"If that's all you needed to tell me why waste my time? I'm busy at the moment and I don't need to be reminded of how I feel." Brian snapped as he went to the window and watched the final stages being completed for Justin's departure. 

"Since when does the Emperor feel something?"  
"Since none of your fucking business. Is there anything that you have to tell me before I listen to the Old King and send you into exile to a godforsaken land where your only companions would be wild animals?"

"The Old King. You know something Brian - I thought Jim Stockwell was the only poisonous snake in all of Moon Empire but I take it back. Maybe there is more than one poisonous kind of snake."  
Brian turned to look at her as he arched his eyebrows. Debbie took that as her cue to get to the point before the Emperor had her beheaded if she continued babbling.

"I only wanted to ask if I could stay in palace and look after Sunshine. I heard he's still alive, and well he's in a coma. Since the doctors don't know if he'll ever wake up...I wanted to look after him." Debbie said more submissively. She was concerned for the High King and wanted to be at Justin's side.

"The High king has enough people to look after him, including the Queen and the Princess."  
"Yes, but they have duties to perform - they're royalty after all, and I'd love to be there for Sunshine when he wakes up."  
"With you in the room, I doubt he'd like to wake up at all."  
"Maybe the kid's given up since he knows he's to be beheaded tomorrow at dawn."  
Debbie spat at Brian. She was upset; she tried to be civil but it seemed Brian wasn't. Brian felt like a sharp knife was thrust into his heart. He too had that nagging feeling but instead of getting angrier with Debbie he only smirked and replied,

"I'll ask if the Queen can stomach your presence and if she'll take you with her to Sunshine Realm."  
"Sunshine Realm? Why?" Debbie asked incredulously.  
"Because that's where the High King is going to be nursed. Unless of course you don't want to leave Babylon?" Brian said sarcastically.  
"No, I want to be where Justin is. But why Sunshine Realm? We have the best physicians here?" Debbie was puzzled.

"Because it's safer for Justin to be in Sunshine Realm than in Babylon. Because I have commanded it to be so and because…I don't want him here."  
"Why not? Afraid that if you look at yourself in his eyes once more you won't like what you see?"  
"Debbie, you do want to look after his welfare, don't you?"  
"Yes!" Debbie bit her tongue to not lash out at Brian. 

She understood the Emperor's need to send the High King away. It was an immediate solution to not have him killed as per the decree. If the High King was to stay in Sunshine Realm, no one would dare to touch his precious life there. It was a universal unspoken rule that no one was to be touched once they resided under the protection of Sunshine Realm. No empire, no system would ever dare to bring death to anyone residing in Sunshine Realm no matter who ordered it, or the reasons for such a fate. Sunshine Realm was considered a neutral zone among all kingdoms, systems and empires.

"Now, if you'll excuse me Deb. I have to speak to the Queen. I'll send you word through Emmett."  
"Thanks...........Brian?" The Emperor turned to look at Debbie once more before leaving,  
"What?"  
"You love him so much don't you? Why don't you revoke the law? Why do you have to deprive yourself of his presence?"  
Brian only stared at her and then turned without giving her a second glance.

*****

The Imperial guest rooms

"Your Highness, the Emperor is here."  
The Queen asked all of her subjects to leave and she was left alone with the Emperor. The Queen smiled and asked Brian to sit next to her. The Emperor only smirked, and did as requested. Both remained silent for a few minutes, then the Queen remarked,

"I can see why my son is so struck with you. You're a very handsome man, your Excellency."  
"Well, I am the Emperor - the best in all of Moon Empire."  
Brian replied with a little lightness; the Queen made him feel at ease just as Justin did, but at the same time he couldn't help to feel apprehensive. She too was a powerful woman and her beauty spoke volumes of her and her inner peace - something that Brian had never possessed. He'd never felt that inner peace he could read in the Queen's eyes, the Princess's and more in his beloved Justin's eyes.

"Why are we being sent into exile your Excellency? My children and I haven't done anything but protect the Emperor and look after your well being."  
Brian rose from the bed and put some distance between him and the queen. He needed to breathe. 

After a small silence, Brian turned to look at her and asked,  
"What do you want your Highness…a smiling son or a dead High King?"  
Jennifer then smiled as well; it seemed she was right after all. The Emperor seemed to love her son but it wasn't enough. A week wasn't enough to remake a man; years hadn't been enough to make Craig understand the barbaric ways of Moon Empire.

"Thanks."  
"For what your Highness? I haven't lifted the death sentence."  
"For loving him."

Brian only smirked - what good was loving someone if he was to lose him anyway? At least he knew Justin would be alive and happy. Who knew, maybe all the turmoil brewing in Babylon would be the answer and he'd die. Then Justin would be truly happy. Justin was young and once the Emperor was dead he'd take the throne, find a young man to marry, and be happy. Justin deserved to be happy - he was just too young to die.

Jennifer now got ready to leave. "Are you coming, your Excellency?"  
Brian looked at her and walked her out of the room. As they walked through the corridors Brian's resolution of letting Justin go began to weaken, and as they arrived at the front door the Emperor turned and spoke,

"I've forgotten your Highness, I have pending business to deal with my generals. Please excuse me."  
"But your Excellency, don't you want to see Justin before we depart?"  
Brian only smirked and Jennifer saw the pain in his face; she understood that Brian didn't want to let go of Justin.

"Farewell, your Highness. Have a safe journey."  
Brian said as he abruptly turned towards the Audience Room.  
"Farewell," Jennifer whispered as she watched the hurried figured of the Emperor stride through the corridors until he was out of sight.

The Queen now turned to see her husband talking to the Princess as the last of the servants had already boarded the transport that would take them out of Moon Empire and into Sunshine Realm. She never thought she would leave Moon Empire. When her mother and father had died and she went to their funeral, she'd asked one of her sisters to stay on as regent while she governed the planet from Moon Empire. It never entered her mind to leave Moon Empire and return to Sunshine Realm, but now she was doing it for the sake of her children - especially Justin. 

He was still the High King and he would continue be the High King, but he could never return to Moon Empire unless he wished to be beheaded. The Emperor had solved all of his problems at once - with Justin still alive he wasn't required to marry again so the need for war was over. He only needed to concentrate on rebuilding the Empire and trying to put the bitterness of the war among the principalities and kingdoms behind him. 

Finance District and Sunshine Realm were still protected with the High King dead or alive. They were still under the protection of the Emperor and as long as Justin resided in Sunshine Realm he would not be killed. A better solution would have been to revoke the barbaric law but Moon Empire wasn't ready for such a big change. At least some changes had been made, and they would remain.

"I'll join you in awhile Jennifer. I still don't understand why the Emperor wants Justin to go to Sunshine Realm. We have the best and most qualified physicians here in Moon Empire. I hope he regains consciousness soon and you can come back home to me."

Jennifer only smiled; her husband was so blind. She wasn't sure that she still loved him as she had so many years ago. Something had changed between them. The way Craig had acted at the party and after the assassination attempt, and all of the little things that took place afterwards had given Jennifer doubts about her and Craig.

"I'll talk to you dear." Were the Queen's last words as she boarded the Imperial transport and the doors were locked for space travel.

Brian was standing at the window in the Audience Room looking at the caravan that was about to take his Sunshine away, and for a second he remembered the strange occurrence in the sky when Justin first came to Babylon. The solar eclipse that had happened when Justin had spent his first day in Babylon, and then the nightmare played again in his mind. He saw Justin covered in blood, and then darkness as someone was taking his Sunshine away to another world.

"So be it Sunshine - I love you too, and I would always will." The Emperor whispered to the wind as he watched the transport with the High King symbol take flight.


	9. Twelve Weeks And One Gay Story

Monday - Moon Empire

Brian was talking with some of his generals about the best course of action for the reconstruction of the Empire, especially those parts ravished by war, when Emmett came in to speak to him.

"What is it Emmett? I'm busy."  
"Your Excellency, I had a strange conversation with Lady Deb and she asked me the darndest thing."  
"What the fuck did she ask you?"  
"She asked what the Queen said about her going to Sunshine Realm to take care of the High King."  
"Fuck! I forgot."  
"You forgot what your Excellency?"

Brian turned to face his Grand Vicar and replied,  
"Tell Lady Deb that she is to stay here and accompany me to look after the terminally ill and show me what the High King did while he was here."  
"Your Excellency! You cannot. You're the Emperor."  
All of his generals and high-ranking officers exclaimed in unison; the thought of the Emperor doing such things was unheard of, at which Brian raised his eyebrows and said,

"Did or didn't the High King perform such duties?"  
"Yes, your Excellency but........"  
"But what? Is the work of the High King to be forgotten and his memory erased?"  
"No."  
The generals gasped; after all he was the Emperor and he could do as he pleased but still nothing like that had ever happened in Moon Empire. But then again the Emperor was right - they couldn't let the memory of the High King be erased. They all were happy with the knowledge that the High King was safe in Sunshine Realm, and that he hadn't died. However everyone knew that the laws of the Empire were still in place.

"Then, I guess that settles it."  
"Okay!" Emmett answered a little confused. He wasn't sure that he'd heard right but Brian was the Emperor. He was Brian Kinney, and he was someone no one could ever decipher except maybe the High King. Emmett didn't have enough time to prove his theory of Justin being the only one capable of reading the Emperor's erratic moods.

*****

Liberty Diner

"Brian said whaaaaat?" Lady Deb screeched as she found a spot to sit - she felt her legs giving out. In all of her wildest dreams she'd never dreamt of Brian Kinney doing anything like visiting the terminally ill with her. She'd fantasized about the Emperor revoking his fucking barbaric laws. She'd fantasized about seeing the High King, her Sunshine dancing in the arms of the Emperor for years to come, but never in her wildest dream had she expected Brian Kinney to set foot in any of the hospices, hospitals or any other place of charity.

"I know. I know Deb; it's pretty scary isn't it? The Emperor - our Emperor - visiting such places. It's unheard of, it's…I don't know…weird." Emmett replied as he finished his cup of coffee.

"Well, it's about time! I mean I wish I could be nursing our Sunshine back to life, but if by staying here I can keep his memory alive and help Brian not to forget about him then I'm happy." Debbie said with a mixture of happiness and sadness in her voice. She loved the idea of being at Justin's side and looking after him, but staying here, helping Brian see the error of his ways and continue the work of the High King in Babylon - so be it. She would do it, and damn she would make sure Brian did a great job following in Justin's footsteps.

"Do you think the High King will recover Deb?"  
"Sure he will. He has to; Sunshine Realm and the Queen looking after him herself will help him come back to us, honey."  
Deb replied with a little apprehension. She wanted Justin to recover but at the same time she knew it would be hard times for everyone. 

"I hope he does Deb. I love him so much. I mean I don't love him love him. I just love him. You know what I mean don't you?"  
"Sure I do honey. He's someone we could easily fall in love with. He's an angel, he is truly sunshine."  
"I just hope it doesn't take long for him to come back. I'm sure the Emperor misses him too."  
"I don't know about that honey."

"You don't think the Emperor misses him? He does Deb. I can assure you he does - when everyone thought the Emperor was out tricking he wasn't. He was all alone locked in the Imperial Chambers."  
"No Emmett, I know that Brian misses our Sunshine; what I meant is I'm not sure Justin is ever coming back."  
"And why not?" Emmett asked curious as to why Lady Deb would think so.

"Because my dear Emmett, the Emperor doesn't want that boy dead any more than any of us. So in order for him to spare his life without losing face, he sent the Queen with her children - which includes the High King our Sunshine - into exile."  
"Oh! Now I get why the Emperor insisted on the High King going to Sunshine Realm. It didn't dawn on me till now. That's the only way the High King could continue living, otherwise he'd still have to die by the Imperial decree."  
Emmett stated seriously as he grasped the scope of the Imperial decision.

"But he didn't say it was exile; hell he'd not even acknowledge that he wanted the High King gone but he made it seem it was to help the High King recover."  
"That's fucking Brian for you; he always does things the hard way."

*****

Imperial Palace, Midday

Brian finished talking to his advisors and counsels when Emmett came into the room.

"Emmett did you speak to Lady Deb?"  
"Yes, your Excellency."  
"Did you make sure the High King received all the things that belonged to him from Finance District including that movie - what's it called - Yellow Submarine?"  
"Yes your Highness and I located a copy of it for you."

Brian only smirked and then said, "Make sure all of the new laws and edicts I drew up today are proclaimed immediately. Remember they are in effect starting at sunset."

Brian concluded the business of the day. He'd been working since early in the morning but he'd actually started to draw up all of his decrees and different plans the moment the last Imperial escort had left the bay area. He'd seen the last ship leave Moon Empire's atmosphere and began to work. 

He only hoped the Queen would keep her part of the bargain by keeping Justin in Sunshine Realm. The High King would always be the High King wherever he resided, so he wasn't worried about Justin losing his status as High King if he made permanent residence in Sunshine Realm. At least it was one worry he could put out of his mind. He had drawn up new laws. New decrees which he thought would please the Queen and above all would please Justin. His Justin, his Sunshine - the sun was shining brightly up in the sky but for Brian it still seemed night.

"Emmett."  
"Yes, your Excellency?"  
"Do you remember the eclipse a few days back?"  
"Of course I do, everyone does. It was the strangest thing and it happened exactly one week ago. Why do you ask, your Excellency?"

Brian turned to look up at the sky and then replied,  
"No reason, I just remembered that's all. I think the night has taken residence in Moon Empire for a long time to come."  
The Emperor finished his somber statement. Emmett looked at him strangely; the Emperor seemed weird at times. Then there it was - an eclipse taking place again.

"Your Excellency!"  
"Yes, Emmett I see it." The brightest of days was turning dark in a matter of minutes.

"I'll be in my harem. Anything else you and Ted take care of as best as you can. I'm in no mood to do anything else now."  
"Yes, your Excellency. What if the Queen calls?"  
"What about it? If she calls I need to be notified immediately."  
Brian instructed as he left the room to look for comfort in the only place he knew where to find it - his harem. If there was an eclipse there was nothing he could do about it. His astronomers would take care of the interpretations, his astrologers would tell him the omens but at the moment there wasn't much he could do - not for the eclipse or for Justin.

*****

Tuesday - Moon Empire

"I cannot fucking believe it Brian!"  
"What?"  
"You can go and visit the ill, the hospices and the children with me, you can even fucking make new laws but you cannot change the only one that matters the most."  
"I am warning you Deb, put a zip on it."  
"No fucking way. I don't give a shit your mighty Highness, you are fucking unbelievable. Why can't you do it?"

"Because I just can't. Now how more places do we still have to visit?" Brian asked.  
"We just finished the last place your Highness."  
"What's on the agenda for Wednesday?"  
"What about 'I am fucking changing my decree and the High King doesn't have to die'?"  
"Deb!"  
Now Brian was fuming; the woman couldn't keep her fucking mouth shut. His headache was more intense - provoked by Debbie more than by the visiting, reading and constant nagging of the people asking when the High King would come back to visit them again.

"Fine! Justin had it planned this way. Visiting again, and Thursday he said to spend with the nobles, Friday as you know is the open audiences, Saturday is the party and......."  
Debbie began to cry as Brian too felt a lump in his throat.

"I know Deb…Sunday is family time."  
Brian ended as he got ready to go back to the palace. He still had some unfinished business of his own but he'd taken time to spend with Deb as they both visited with the terminally ill. Brian had felt strange but he'd seen for himself how people seemed to come alive by the mere thought of having someone visit. He'd seen the ill effects that the mention of who he was had caused them, but when he mentioned coming to pay a visit since the High King himself couldn't, it brought them back to ease and gave them hope. 

"Are you going to visit the High King?" Brian only turned and looked at Deb then said,  
"I'll send Jim to pick you up tomorrow around the same time. I still have to perform my own duties as Emperor."

"Fine, be an asshole, but I know Brian that you love that boy and you're dying to know if he's awake and smiling again." Brian just ignored her and went into the palace. He still had to find out why there hadn't been any sun today. Why was it still dark? The moon had shown radiantly last night so what happened to the sun?

Brian's astronomers and astrologers were stumped by the phenomena. No one could give Brian any valid explanation as to what had happened to the sun. It seemed the sun had disappeared completely from Moon Empire leaving only darkness during the day hours and the moon to shine during the night. 

Brian finished his last minute duties and went to his harem. He was spending his nights with his tricks; he hadn't gone back to the Imperial chambers since Justin had been taken from palace. He'd made his residence in his harem. He didn't want to face the emptiness of his royal bed. He'd ordered no one to touch anything, and the few servants that belonged to Justin were instructed to tend after the room as if High King still was sleeping there, however Brian couldn't find the courage to face the room again.

*****

Wednesday - Sunshine Realm.

"Brian! Brian!" Justin's voice was heard in the palace corridors at which all of the Queen's physicians and attendants ran to look after the ailing High King.

"Your Highness, you have awakened!" Justin was still feeling shaky. The trauma of the recent events was still fresh in his memory. He found himself getting scared as he didn't recognize any of the faces staring at him, trying to read his vital signs and doing all in their power to make the High King feel comfortable.

The Queen finally entered the room. She'd been performing her duties to visit with the ill around the Capital city when she was informed that the High King had finally awakened.  
"Justin! Justin are you alright my darling?"  
"Mom! Where's Brian? Where am I? What's going on?"  
"Don't worry sweetie, you're in Sunshine Realm and his Excellency the Emperor is back in Moon Empire in good health, last I checked."

Justin hugged his mother as he tried to adjust at his new surroundings. The last time he had visited Sunshine Realm he was barely an infant and Molly was a newborn.  
"Is he alright Mom? Why are we in Sunshine Realm? Why isn't he here?"  
"Well darling, his Excellency is in good health as I already said. We're here because you needed to recover from the bullet you took. You fell into a coma that - thank the gods - seems to be over. And his Excellency is the Emperor; he must not leave, you know that."

"Yes, but why was I brought to Sunshine Realm for recovery? No offense Mom, but the best physicians are in Moon Empire - more specifically in Babylon."  
Justin queried as he lay back on bed; he was exhausted.

"Well, the Emperor as well as the physicians thought it would be best for you to recover here in Sunshine Realm. You know about the magic of the place, everyone talks about it."  
"Yeah! Sunshine is truly a magical kingdom - at least what I heard of its nature."  
Justin agreed as he felt asleep. He'd been administered some drugs to help him keep calm as he adjusted to his new reality.

*****

Thursday - Moon Empire

"I see. I'll send the head physician to examine Justin as soon as possible. Jennifer, you know Justin cannot return to Moon Empire, don't you?"  
"Yes, your Excellency I know. I'll do my best to keep him away. But he keeps asking for you, he wants to know why you haven't been informed that he has awakened."

Brian felt relief. At least Justin had awakened and was asking for him, but Brian couldn't respond. He didn't want to talk to him. He missed Justin so much that he felt hearing or seeing him would make him weak, and he wouldn't be able to give him up again.

"Tell him I don't want to see him, tell him I'm busy taking care of my Empire and he's not to see my face ever again or he'll die."  
"Why? You love him as much I think as he loves you?"  
"Your Highness stop. I'm the Emperor and there are things I can't change. I'm the ruler of nations and I have to rule with an iron hand."

"As you wish your Excellency. I just want to add that I'm so proud of you. I'm proud of all the changes that are going on in Babylon and Moon Empire, and I do understand your position."

The Queen closed the connection and Brian kept staring at the blank screen. He knew that the Queen would be pleased; now if only Justin would be happy he'd be at peace, he thought.

*****

Friday - Sunshine Realm

"Why can't I see him? You're lying! You hate Brian and you hate me! I hate you. I hate you!" Justin had a fit when he was informed by the Queen for the umpteenth time that he couldn't see or speak to Brian. The Emperor was too busy to talk to him.

"I'm sorry my darling but if you see the Emperor you are to die my love. So, you cannot see him ever again."  
"Nooo! Nooo! I have to see him Mom. I love him. I love him! I don't care if I have to die. I am dead anyway if he isn't with me. I'm dead inside." Justin finished dully.

"Nonsense Justin, don't say that. You're a king, you're the High King and as such you have to behave. Don't you see the only way he could keep you alive is if you were exiled here in Sunshine Realm?"

"No, it's not true. If he wanted he could change the law and keep me alive but he doesn't love me. He hates me as much as you hate me - everyone hates me!"  
Justin screamed as he left the room in tears. He might be the High King but he still was young and a teenager, so none of the servants in the palace really took notice of the High King's fits of anger.

*****

Friday - Moon Empire

Brian was in his harem trying in vain to find pleasure in this sacred place, in the only place that he'd always found comfort. For some reason it hadn't been working lately. Since Justin had come into his life, his harem had become alien to him and that was making Brian crazy. One thing was giving up Justin; another thing was not finding pleasure in the only thing that - before Justin - had given him the greatest pleasure in his life. Now not having Justin and not having pleasure was something he couldn't have. Brian threw the poor boytoy aside that had been unable to pleasure him. 

"Emmett! Emmett!" The Emperor kept calling as he left his harem.  
"Yes, your Excellency?" Emmett asked; he could see the Emperor was about to explode in one of his angry outbursts.

"I'm fucking going nuts here. I want you to release all of my tricks and find me new ones. I want the harem completely remodeled and I want fresh meat. I want fresh faces! I don't care what the fuck you have to do but I want that fucking place redone by tomorrow. Once I've finished with the last fucking peasant audience, I want to come to a brand new and improved harem. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, your Excellency! I heard you. Are we still going to have the party on Saturday?"  
Emmett asked as he was unsure really how things were in Babylon now - so many changes in such a short time.

"The fucking party…of course we're having the fucking party."  
Brian snapped as he was about to begin the fucking audiences. Lunch break was over and he had to continue listening to the petty fucking peasants. He'd no idea if he'd have the strength to continue but just thinking about what Justin would do helped him find the courage and the will to keep doing it.

"Your Excellency, and who exactly are we going to invite?" Emmett asked afraid that the Emperor would have his head; well now he knew his head was safe but he could at least get some whip lashings according to the new laws.

"How the hell should I know! Ask Deb, ask Vic, ask Jim for fuck's sake - you're the Grand Vicar." Brian was irritated by everything lately, and worse he showed his irritation, which was not a good sign but who gave a fuck.

"May I suggest something your Excellency?"  
"What - speak fast. I need to go into the Audience Room to continue my fucking duties!"  
"May I suggest that the High King make an appearance through the satellite communications? It would boost the morale of almost everyone seeing the High King's beautiful face again. You know how everyone is afraid since the darkness has taken over the sky and all."  
Brian spaced out for a few seconds thinking of the beautiful face of his young spouse.

"Whatever!" Brian answered; he was afraid himself. He was afraid that the sun wouldn't shine again in Babylon. He too was afraid of the omens his astrologers were predicting, he was afraid that his astronomers couldn't find a logical explanation for the phenomena. But above all he too needed to see Justin's beautiful smile once more to keep his fading image alive. There was nothing left to remind him of Justin except the Imperial royal chamber. The scent was still in the sheets thanks to Justin's few servants that somehow were able to keep his scent alive, but as for photos or anything else - there wasn't anything left in Babylon to keep his face vibrant in everyone's mind, especially his own.

*****

Saturday afternoon - Sunshine Realm

"Justin are you ready?"  
"Ready! What you think Mother? Am I ready! Ready for what - to make a fucking appearance to appease the superstitious mind of a fucking Empire? Or to let everyone know that I'm okay, I'm having a grand time here in Sunshine Realm but I can't go back to my own planet cause the Emperor would have my head?!"  
Justin ranted in anger. He wasn't a person who'd hold on to anger long but he couldn't get over the fact that Brian would rather exile him than change his law.

He was dressed in full regalia as was befitting of anyone from the Sunny family especially the High King. The contact was established finally after a few hours of struggling to align the communications satellites between the two planets. The eclipse was causing so much interference that it had taken them longer than usual to establish the connection.

The room gasped as they saw the image of the High King appear on the gigantic screen strategically placed for the occasion. Brian couldn't help to feel his cock twitch at the mere sight of the High King. Justin on the other hand also had difficultly controlling his raging emotions at the sight of the Emperor solitary at the table. 

All the anger that Justin felt melted in an instant as he found the hazel eyes of the Emperor - they spoke of sadness and loneliness. Justin wanted only to run and throw himself at the Emperor, to have his kisses once more. The communication was short-lived because of the technical difficulties the engineers had to keep the connection established between the two planets. Sound was unavailable so the only thing everyone was able to receive was the images of both sides and only for a few minutes, then the connection was lost.

"I have to go to him Mom. He needs me." Justin pleaded.  
"No, he's given a command and you'd die if you try to see him." Jennifer refused.  
"No, he needs me. And I love him Mother."  
"You cannot go Justin."  
"I'm the High King - don't you forget it Mother!" Justin became angry.  
"Yes, Justin I know you're the High King but you're in Sunshine Realm, and here you're my son and a guest of honor."  
Justin looked at his mother defiantly then left. He decided he'd go to Moon Empire even if it meant he would die, but he needed to see Brian once more. He needed to feel Brian and have his kisses once more - and for that he was willing to die.

*****

A few hours later

"I command you to give way! I. Am. The. High. King."  
The soldier looked impassive as Justin was rapidly losing his patience. He couldn't believe no one would give way for him to get transportation back to Moon Empire.

The soldier kept silent as he guarded his post; he had strict orders not only from the Queen but from the Emperor himself not to allow the High King to leave Sunshine Realm under the penalty of losing his head. The Queen had signed the decree; it was rare that Sunshine Realm would support a decree like that but the way it was worded specifically stated that he would do everything in his power to prevent the High King from leaving the planet.

However he wasn't responsible if the High King was to find another venue to do so. He'd only be responsible and lose his head if he failed to prevent the High King, or if he himself assisted the High King in any way. So, every soldier assigned to guard all the transportation stations and cargo bays was asked to voluntarily sign acceptance of the decree. Anyone who didn't want to be involved was reassigned to a different area where they weren't responsible or put in jeopardy if the High King was to leave the planet.

"No one will provide transportation for your Highness so I suggest you go back to palace and continue thanking the gods that you're still alive and in good health. Your Highness." The commanding voice of the general in charge of security was heard. Justin turned to face him and replied,

"So, I am a prisoner of my own mother."  
"You are a lucky person your Highness, so many people care for you. Do you realize that because they love you they won't assist you - besides you must know that they all signed a contract. If you are to leave the planet they will pay with their own heads."

"What? My mother would never agree! This is Sunshine Realm, life is sacred above all."  
"Yes, you're right your Highness, but there are always exceptions and this is one of them. Every single soldier assigned to the security of transportation between the two planets and any other planet has signed the contract voluntarily. So you see I don't think that you'd willingly jeopardize those soldiers' lives. Would you your Highness?"  
"No." Justin was ashamed and frustrated; he never thought that the soldiers would've signed such a decree.

*****

Sunday - cargo bay on Sunshine Realm

"Hi, I'm Daphne Chanders, and who you might be?"  
"I'm JT Peterson."  
"Welcome aboard JT. I'm the Captain and your new boss."

The petite brunette eyed the newcomer from head to toe. He was a gorgeous man; his beautiful baby blue eyes were perfect but she couldn't quite get him. He wasn't a slave but he wasn't of noble birth either. His shaved head was perfect but it was obvious that it possessed beautiful blond hair once or at least the whiteness of the baldness was what it revealed.

"So, why'd you decide to get into intersystem navigation JT?"  
She asked as she began the tour inside her ship. The vessel wasn't state of the art but it was reliable enough to keep food on her table and ready money for her uncle to continue with his studies.

"I've always been fascinated with the heavens so what better way than to explore outside Sunshine Realm."  
"So, what have you been doing all this time? I pretty much know almost everyone who's remotely related with sky navigation."  
The brunette inquired as she continued explaining all the things she did, especially about their precious cargo and all there was to know about the ship.

"I was a farmer but I read in my spare time and I learned about sky navigation."  
"I see. So you actually never went to the academy did you?"  
Daphne questioned suspiciously. She liked the boy and it was too late now to fire his lying ass and find someone new. She was pressed for time so the boy would have to do for the moment.

JT looked at the Captain and assured,   
"No, but I'm a quick study, honest. I'll learn fast!"  
"Well, I hope so because if you don't we're in serious trouble JT. Now let's get this baby ready for take off. We still have to pick up my uncle and a very special cargo that's destined for Moon Empire."

"Where are we going? I thought we were going directly to Moon Empire."  
"No, we're going first to the Orion system to pick up a special cargo, and my uncle, Ben Bruckner - he's an astronomer. He graduated from the Emerald Academy of Astronomers in Orion but to continue with his studies as an astronomer he'd have to either have noble birth or have a job with any of the royal families, and he has neither."  
"So, what's this so special cargo we're going to pick up?"  
"Oh that's a surprise but if we get to Moon Empire on time we can expect riches beyond our imagination - the Emperor is always a great customer."  
The young woman smiled as she got ready and helped JT for take off.

*****

A few hours later, Orion System

"Hey Daphne! You made it. I found the best of the best for the Emperor's pleasure. I bet we're going to get a great commission for this. Emmett's going to be so pleased with what we have to offer." Ben kept chatting as he helped his niece empty the cargo compartment where their precious cargo would be housed.

"And who would this young man be Daphne? Is there something you haven't told me?"  
"No there's nothing Uncle. That bastard Hunter got drunk again and I lost him while dropping some cargo at Sunshine Realm. I'm fed up with that bastard, but I found him there," she nodded towards JT, "and he's quite good with the navigation systems, and helpful. He needed a job, I needed an assistant - case closed."

"Oh! So what's your name?"  
"JT Peterson."  
"So what did you do before becoming a navigator?"  
"I was a farmer."  
"You don't look much like a farmer to me son. If I had to guess you don't look much like anything. Are you a runaway?"  
"No, I was a farmer." JT repeated angrily and moved away; he didn't like the way Ben was eyeing him. 

"What did you pick up Daphne?"  
"He's okay Uncle. He's a lying piece of shit but he's okay."  
"He lied. Why?"  
"I guess he needed the job desperately. He said he went to the academy on the job application but it turns out he didn't. He is quite good…at least he knows what he's doing. He doesn't have the experience but he knows."

"Well, he definitely isn't a farmer. He isn't a slave either; he looks of noble birth but no one of noble birth in his right mind would shave his head to try to look like a slave."  
"Yeah I know. I can't quite figure him out yet either but at least he's not a criminal. I checked and he has no brands whatsoever on his skin yet."

"Well let's hope the lad won't get us in trouble, at least not until we get paid by the Emperor and I can spend some time in Moon Empire. Did you hear about the phenomena going on there?"  
"I know Uncle - an entire week without the sun; that must suck big time."  
Both began to laugh and continued chatting as they prepared for take off with their precious cargo secure.

"We're ready for take off Daphne."  
"Okay! JT let's get this baby in the air. Uncle?"  
"I'm ready just let me take one more look at the cargo, we don't want the merchandise spoiled in any way." Ben replied as he smirked at his niece.

"So, are you going to tell me what we're transporting? I hope it's nothing illegal."  
"No, JT - I'm an honest girl and my uncle is an honest man too. What we're transporting are slaves for the Emperor's harem. He has requested new meat and we've found the best there is to be offered in Orion. We have the most exquisite slaves for the Emperor's pleasures."  
"He has." JT seemed to be in a foul mood as he learned of the cargo and who it was for.

"Yes, it's been so long since the Emperor requested new slaves. I think the last time was about five years ago. But this time it's different cause he released all the old tricks and is looking to replenish the harem again with fresh meat. Hey! If you want you can become one of the Emperor's boytoys. He pays great and besides you'd have it made. I heard he treats them like royalty - no one has ever complained or been mistreated by the Emperor."

"What?!" Justin was stunned.  
"Well it was just a suggestion JT, in case you didn't feel like continuing with the navigation gig."

JT felt silent, there was a thought he hadn't entertained yet. He'd just figured out as far as how to leave Sunshine Realm but not what he'd do afterwards, and how he'd gain access to the palace - it was obvious he couldn't go in as the High King.


	10. Twelve Weeks And One Gay Story

Sunday - after sunset - Moon Empire, the Palace

"Has Justin given you any more trouble Jennifer?"  
"No, your Highness. As a matter of fact I'm so proud of my baby. Instead of continuing with his whining and angry outbursts, he just informed me that he was taking a sabbatical. He's gone to the country to spend some time at the monastery. I think spending some time with the good brothers of the sacred life will benefit him and help him cope with all of the changes that have happened to him in the past two weeks, your Excellency."

Brian kept quiet for a minute and then sighed,  
"Yes, you're right. You're right Jennifer; Justin needs to deal with all the sudden changes he has endured in just a few weeks."  
Brian meant to sound more convincingly but he just missed Justin so much and knowing that Justin would be out of his reach for the gods only knew how long, he didn't sound like a more supportive partner.

He knew Justin was a tough man even at his young age of seventeen. No one could expect him to be sane after all the things he'd gone through no matter how royal he was. He was still a young man - a very young man. After a few more pleasantries between the Emperor and the Queen, the connection was terminated.

Brian remained pensive for a few more minutes, then Emmett brought him back from his thoughts.

"Your Excellency?"  
"What is it Em?"  
"The remodeling of the harem is finally finished and we already have a new batch of slaves ready for your inspection."

Brian gave a half smile to Emmett and replied,  
"It's about time. I told you I wanted it ready for Saturday morning and you didn't deliver; Emmett you are losing your touch."

Emmett was relieved; the sarcastic mood of the Emperor wasn't half the chewing out he'd expected. He'd almost had a heart attack when the dawn of Saturday arrived and he didn't have any new tricks for the Emperor. 

The room itself was still a mess and with the party planning and all the new added duties for him, he ran out of time. Emmett had gone over almost every single trick the Emperor had in his harem and found the youngest and less experienced tricks that for whatever reason the Emperor seldom used. After giving them a quick makeover in their appearance and whipping up a spur of the moment recreational room in one of the barely used conference rooms, Emmett was able to offer his apologies to the Emperor for not delivering . Brian had glared at him but when he found the delightful room Emmett had temporarily prepared for his pleasure, he only smirked, looked over the not-so-new tricks and smiled at Emmett's creativity.

He knew he'd been a little too unreasonable asking for the improvements to happen in a period of less than twenty-four hours, especially with everything going on. But somehow Emmett had made his day, and the thought of having had a glimpse of the High King during last night's festivities allowed Brian to be not so hard on his Grand Vicar.

"I apologize again your Excellency. It seems I haven't been on top of my game lately but I will make it my priority to not disappoint you again."  
"I just hope so for your own health Emmett. Now where did all the new tricks come from? Or are they still my old tricks just dressed differently?"

Emmett felt the red creep into his face as he realized that he hadn't really deceived the Emperor about the tricks, then he responded shamefully,

"No your Excellency, all your old tricks have been finally dismissed - except for your headman Blake. By law we cannot dismiss him until you choose a new headman. The new slaves were brought from most of Moon Empire's kingdoms. Most of the Royal families sent them as gifts for the Emperor and peace offerings."

Brian only smirked again as he got ready to go and inspect the first batch of new slaves.

*****

The harem

Brian pushed open the blue door that led to his harem. The door was no longer black but blue. Brian liked the color and continued his inspection; the inside of the room was darker with a pale blue that gave him a sense of cold comfort. He like the lighting and was surprised to find the room so clean cut. The brightness of the old room was gone, the overstuffed brightly colored pillows, carved bedposts and all of the clutter was replaced with strange furniture. The overflowing satins and silks, veiled curtains were replaced by beautifully encased pencil portraits of himself. Emmett saw the intrigue on the Emperor's face so he began to excitedly explain the concept to him.

"I hope you like this particular French chair your Excellency. If you notice the curved design - it's supposed to help with the pleasure of penetration."  
Brian only kept his smirk as he continued the inspection. It was definitely not Emmett's style, he'd known the man for years and Emmett wasn't one to have such subtle and refined tasted. Emmett was a great decorator and excellent party planner, but he wasn't one to go for such fine lines and minimal ornamentation. He was more for grandeur and bright colors type of style.

"Also, I replaced the lights with this pale blue color - it' supposed to help with relaxing the body and calming the nerves. It's supposed to give you a feeling like diving. As if you were exploring inside an underwater cave and as you discovered the wonders, all your worries would wash away."

"I know what diving means. Where did you get those portraits? I don't remember posing for any of them. And from whom did you rip off this idea from? I know you Emmett and this is not definitely you."

"I thought you would be pleased?" Emmett asked unsure.

"Oh! I am pleased Emmett. I'm more than pleased. I just want to know who the genius is behind this." Emmett now smiled more secure; he was sure he'd done the right thing.

"Well, your Excellency, the portraits were done by our own local artist - our High King. I believe he did them the Wednesday night when you spent the night at the harem and he made that little display on Thursday morning."

Brian felt a sharp knife thrust into his heart. He remembered those two days very well. Brian continued his inspection. He moved closer to observe the portraits with the interest the talent reflected of the artist deserved. He went as far as to brush his fingers against the plastered pencil drawings. Brian could swear that he was able to feel the warmth and love Justin felt for him.

"What about the decor and lighting?"  
"Well, your Excellency I'm afraid that the genius behind it is also our ever-talented High King."  
Brian smirked once more and waited for Emmett to explain. He knew about the High King's artistic talents but not about his great decorative taste.

"Well, the High King and I had been talking about new decorating ideas for the Imperial rooms. Well, this was before he went to Sunshine Realm your Excellency. He told me how much better it'd be if the brightness of the rooms, especially of the private chambers, would be toned down. He was the one who explained to me about the diving and the relaxation theories."

"I figured that much." The Emperor offered as Emmett continued with his explanation.

"Since you asked for a change and you were in such agitated state, I figured the High King wouldn't mind if I used his ideas in your harem."  
Brian continued with his smirk. He was so pleased, especially with the knowledge that his almost perfect looking harem was his Sunshine's ideas. Granted he didn't intend them for the tricks but it was like a link between him and Justin. He was pleased to have something of the High King with him. If he couldn't have him at least the idea of him would be ever present.

"What about that funny looking chair? French chair you called it?"  
Emmett smiled widely and as he rolled his eyes he replied,

"The High King. You see he always kept referring to you as a Greek god and stuff, how the French had such refined taste for living and how they integrated Greek style with their refined designs. And well I went and did some research of my own and found that particular chair in one of the many books I found in the High King's collection from Earth about the Greeks and French culture. I thought you'd find it exquisite for you and it would perfectly blend with the High King's decorating ideas."

Brian almost smiled widely at the realization that the High King was so talented. He knew he'd seen it but even with him gone the High King had managed to surprise the Emperor.

"Well, Emmett you've outdone yourself even though you ripped off someone else's ideas. I'm pleased you did. I'm sure the High King won't mind."  
"Do you want to inspect the new slaves now?"  
"No! I just want to be alone today here in my new harem. I'll inspect the new tricks tomorrow."  
"Would you like me to send for Blake, your Excellency?"  
"No! I said I wanted to be left alone here tonight."  
Brian repeated irritated. He thought he'd been clear about wanting to be alone…thinking of the High King.

*****

Monday morning - Moon Empire interplanetary Immigration offices

"Your names please!"  
"Daphne Chanders, Captain of the ship."  
"Ben Bruckner, owner of the ship and astronomer for hire."  
"JT Peterson, assistant pilot and navigator."

"State business and duration of visit."  
The immigration inspector requested as the proper documentation was filled out and the procedures followed when new visitors arrived in Moon Empire.

"I brought a shipment of slaves for the Emperor's pleasure. I have a black security priority code." Daphne said playfully to the handsome man as she handed over the proper documentation with Emmett's seal of approval.

"Your credentials are confirmed but the pass only covers one Ben Bruckner, Daphne Chanders and one Hunter. I have no clearance for JT Peterson."

"Yeah! I know; I'm afraid that I had to hire Mr. Peterson as an emergency replacement for my missing co-pilot Hunter."  
Daphne replied sensually. She knew she might have some problems with immigration officers about the switch of co-pilots but it wasn't a biggie. She knew that a little flirting or a small bribe would waive the waiting period to change personnel during interspace travel.

"You and Professor Bruckner are cleared to continue, go to cargo bay and continue with customs inspection of slaves. The Grand Vicar is overly anxious about your arrival. But, I'm afraid we'll have to detain Mr. Peterson until a full security check is performed."

"Can we bypass the red tape and come to some understanding?"  
"I'm afraid not Ms. Chanders. Imperial orders, we must check any new visitor - especially when coming from Sunshine Realm."  
"But, we didn't come directly from Sunshine Realm. We came from the Orion system."

Daphne argued as she continued flirting with the inspector who only smiled at her and replied, "I'd love to help but not when it comes to ships coming from Sunshine Realm."

"Why? There's no embargo or any political problems that I'm aware of between Moon Empire and Sunshine Realm."  
"I guess you aren't very current on your news Ms. Chanders. The High King has been sent into exile to Sunshine Realm and if he comes to Moon Empire he's to be arrested and taken to the palace to the Emperor's presence."

"What for? I don't think the High King has committed any crimes."  
Daphne asked curiously. She didn't know anything about politics but sometimes it intrigued her. 

She always dreamed of meeting royalty and becoming someone of importance. Well, she knew Emmett and through him she had some status in interspace traveling circles but to really meet and personally know someone of royal status like a queen, king, princess or prince - she didn't know any. 

"No, but he must die by Imperial decree."  
"But, why?" Daphne asked horrified.

"Because he must die beheaded - it's an Imperial decree."  
"But, why?" She repeated.  
"I don't know why? I only know what I need to know. I don't wish any ill to the High King personally. I don't really care much for any of the Royal families but I'd rather have him dead than to be beheaded myself."

"That's barbaric!" Daphne exclaimed as she began to have second thoughts about how great the Emperor was.

"Now Ms. Chanders, please sign this and I'll continue with you Mr. Peterson in a moment."  
Justin kept quiet during the short conversation between the immigration inspector and Daphne. He was thinking that maybe he'd been hasty in coming to Moon Empire. He didn't have any smart thought out plan as to how to gain access to the palace. He'd no idea if he could actually fool the immigration inspectors. Furthermore he'd no idea how his disobeying Imperial orders would affect others. 

He was aware of the contract signed by the soldiers on Sunshine Realm. But he had no idea what the penalty was here in Moon Empire, and how this would affect Daphne and her uncle. Justin liked both of them; in the short period they had interacted he'd learned about them and about the harsh things they'd overcome to get to the point in their lives they were, and he'd found out they were decent, hard-working people. He didn't want to be the reason they suffered a harsher life or worse - lose their lives.

"Don't worry JT, I'll wait for you while my uncle goes and takes care of the cargo."  
Daphne said as she noticed the nervousness of her young co-pilot. JT wasn't much older than her but she could sense he wasn't used to being ordered around. She also noticed that he wasn't too much acquainted with simple daily activities, dealing with rules and regulations. She figured it was maybe because he was a farmer and he'd never been to the city or traveled before now.

"Nationality, Mr. Peterson."  
"Sunshine Realm."  
"Where in Sunshine Realm?"  
"Rainbow District."  
"Family?"  
"Grace Peterson mother and Marcus Peterson father - both farmers from Rainbow District."  
"Free or indentured farmers?"  
"Free!"  
"For how long?"

"The late King granted freedom after my aunt Lindsay Peterson was given to the then Princess Jennifer to be a lady-in-waiting on her wedding day."  
"I see. Purpose of visit?"  
"My parents are deceased so I came to pay a visit to my aunt, Lady Lindsay Peterson."  
"How long are you planning to stay and where?"

"I'm going to Finance District and I don't know for how long."  
"I guess it depends on how your aunt sees your visit?" Justin only smiled shyly.  
"Well, gorgeous. We only need to take some tests and you may be on your merry way to visit your aunt."

The immigration inspector asked Justin to remove his clothes and stand in front of the X-ray machine to check for any marks or seals. It was the custom to mark law-breakers and criminals, slaves and anyone who didn't belong to the free citizenship or noble families. 

Justin felt the redness creep into his face as he was subjected to this humiliating test. He'd been able to endure the test in Sunshine Realm because he wasn't asked to remove his clothes, but the inspector made it particularly demanding to remove his clothes. Then as the test was being performed, the inspector kept caressing his flawless skin and beautiful body - every inch of it - and Justin hated the touch. He wasn't used to anyone touching him except for the Emperor. Furthermore he wasn't used to common people seeing his face much less his naked body.

Daphne noticed Justin's discomfort and began to thank the gods for she thought JT was a straight male. She'd been surrounded by gay men for so long that she'd thought there were no straight men left at all. However seeing how beautiful Justin was and how uncomfortable the officer made him, she saw them as getting married and having a great life together. He was a great pilot and he could get his license soon from the Academy. She would even work double to help him pay for the school. 

"We only have one more test to do and then we're done."  
The inspector officer remarked as he continued filling out the tons of paperwork that new arrivals meant for him.

"What test?" Justin asked almost hysterically. He wasn't sure he could endure another test especially if the fucking officer put his hands on him.

"The DNA test."  
"DNA, why?" Justin asked horrified. He never thought he'd be asked to take a DNA test. 

"It's standard procedure to take a DNA test to make sure you're who you say you are. Where you been living all this time?" The officer spoke almost sarcastically.

Daphne on the other hand noticed the worry and fear in JT's face and decided to help him. She'd no idea why he didn't want to have the DNA test but if he didn't want it then she'd do her best for him to not have it.

"Is the DNA test really necessary officer?"  
Daphne asked while Justin started getting dressed.

"You already checked him and he's clear. He's answered all the questions. I'm sure all he said matched the data bank otherwise you would've already arrested him for false claim. I'm already pressed for time sweetie. I don't think you'd want the Grand Vicar to be waiting. And I'm not leaving until you release my co-pilot." Daphne declared firmly.

The inspector officer looked at JT once more and then said,  
"I guess I can overlook that test. I at least know you aren't a criminal and all of the information matched the records, and you don't look like the High King. I doubt you'd be the High King. The High King is queer and you my love don't seem to enjoy yourself."

"Thanks." Daphne quickly helped JT get dressed. Justin was still almost in shock by the experience. As a Royal family member he'd never undergone such scrutiny.

"It's always hard the first time. I remember when I first was probed by an immigration officer back in Orion. She was so intrusive and made me feel so uncomfortable I thought I'd faint, but after a few more you get used to it and just learn to block out the assholes. Not all of the probes are the same."  
Daphne smiled as she did her best to cheer the bald blond.

Justin made a mental note to make sure experiences like this would never happen again if he ever found his way back to being the High King. His resolution was becoming weaker by the minute.

Daphne and JT joined Professor Bruckner who'd already recovered all their precious cargo from Customs, and they were ready to deliver them to Emmett.

"So JT, Daphne told me she only hired you to help her get to Moon Empire. Are you staying with us? I'm sure we can ask Emmett to help get you your pilot's license."  
Ben asked as Daphne blushed. Ben had sensed his niece was smitten with the blond though he wasn't sure the blond would return his niece's feelings.

"No, I'm staying." JT answered a little too fast; a fact that hurt Daphne a bit but she was a tough woman so she just shrugged it off and pretended everything was cool with her.

"Yeah! Uncle, JT here is the nephew of Lady Lindsay Peterson."  
"The Queen's lady-in-waiting?"  
Ben asked intrigued. That was why JT didn't seem like a regular slave or peasant. He wasn't of noble blood but he was from a higher status than most.

"Yes, Lady Lindsay is my aunt but I'm staying here in Babylon."  
"But, you told the inspector you were going to Finance District?"  
Daphne asked curious now.

"Yes, that was my initial plan but now I'm staying here in Babylon to maybe get a shot at becoming one of the Emperor's tricks."  
"But aren’t you straight?" Daphne asked more disappointed than with curiosity.

"Why in hell's name would you want to be a slave when you're the nephew of Lady Lindsay? She can always find you a position in the court of the Old King. I'm sure lots of noble kids need a companion."

Ben asked confused. If he'd had connections like that he'd have made the best of them. He knew the Emperor was hot and fucking gorgeous, however a slave would always be a slave no matter who the owner was. But a companion could always dream of becoming of someone of importance if he ever married well. 

Slaves could never dream of marrying except for other slaves and then they'd always be slaves unless their owners were generous enough to some day grant them their freedom. But that was highly unusual and if for some forsaken reason it did happen, the stigma of having been a slave would always follow because you were marked for life. No one in their right mind would touch a slave for marriage. No matter what planet or system - marriage was the ultimate goal for everyone whoever wanted to be someone in the endless ranks of who's who.

"I'm not straight. I'm gay." Justin answered in surprise. How could anyone doubt he was gay? He didn't really feel like defending his sexuality with the immigration inspector. But, he had no problem defending it with Daphne.

"And about the slave thing, I don't care. I don't care much for working for other nobles; I'd rather be the Emperor's sex slave than anyone else's playmate."  
Justin said proudly; he was sure that he'd rather be Brian's trick than his exile married spouse. He wanted Brian and needed Brian's touch to feel almost complete. The perfect thing would be if he was still the High King and at Brian's side but if he couldn't then being Brian's slave was the next best thing.

"Are you sure?" Daphne asked with all hope gone from her.

"Yes, Daphne. I'm sure. I'm so grateful for all your help and I'd appreciate it if you'd help me with this too. You can keep whatever they offer for me."  
He knew that as a free man Daphne couldn't actually sell him like they would the other slaves.

"Well, kiddo I'm sure Emmett will pay well for you. You're so fucking gorgeous and a free man is rare. That someone who was born free would like to become a slave - even if it is under the Emperor's service. It's your call." Ben said eyeing the youngster; he sure was weird.

*****

Imperial Palace

"I was getting worried Ben. You never failed me before."  
Emmett fussed about with the Professor as he got ready to inspect what he had to offer. The Emperor hadn't yet inspected the other batch of new slaves but Ben always brought him the best looking men in the entire galaxy. And Emmett thought that it was a good thing, this way the Emperor would find the most exquisite creatures to go with his newly remodeled harem. He knew the Emperor was impressed, he only hoped he'd be as impressed with the tricks. They were entirely Emmett's choosing, not the High King's, and he was a little jealous that somehow the High King had replaced his good taste even if it was the High King.

"Give me a break Emmett! I did my best to round up the best of the best. You gave me very little time and I had other commissions to finish. Good looking men don't grow on trees!" Ben retorted back. He was hurt that Emmett would doubt him.

"I know sweetie, it's just that with the High King gone things are crazier here - if they were crazy before believe me they are even crazier now."  
"What's with that? The security is so tied down. I almost lost my co-pilot."  
"Mmmm! Emergency replacement?"  
Emmett asked; he knew about the fucking drunken Hunter and his constantly running into trouble - and Daph and Ben always having to rescue him. But Hunter was the best there was as a navigator.

"Yeah! The bastard bailed on Daphne again. I got a call that he was arrested on Sunshine Realm. I'll go and pick him up as soon as we finish business here."  
"Do you need me to help you with your co-pilot?"  
Emmett asked; if he could do something for Ben he would do it. He liked the hunky professor and he loved helping him. He was a good man.

"No, he's alright. As a matter of fact I have a favor to ask."  
"Name it…if I can you know I would do it for you Ben."  
Emmett eyed the professor. Ben only laughed; it was so long since the two had flirted with each other - especially since Ted and Emmett were married.

"JT!" Ben called for Justin to introduce him to the Grand Vicar.  
"Emmett this is JT Peterson. He's a nephew of Lady Lindsay Peterson and he'd like to become one of the Emperor's tricks."

"My, my you are gorgeous!" Emmett gasped when he saw the blue-eyed youngster in front of him. JT was wearing a pale baby blue robe as was the custom for any citizen of Sunshine Realm. But the robes weren't hooded so Emmett could admire his beautiful bald head.

"I remember Sunshine mentioning something about the Queen's lady-in-waiting. You truly are a citizen of Sunshine Realm - though you seem oddly familiar." Emmett added as he inspected JT.   
He was already smiling; the gods must be in a good mood today. He knew that JT would become the new headman of the harem the instant the Emperor laid eyes on him. 

"Aren't you a free citizen JT?" Emmett asked. He knew that most of Lady Lindsay's family were free citizens of Sunshine Realm.

"Yes." Justin was afraid that Emmett would recognize him - after all he was one of the few people who actually had seen what he looks like.

"Are you sure you're willing to become a slave? You're going to be marked for life. The Emperor's seal would be imprinted on your bare ass for all to see and identify you as the property of your Excellency the Emperor."  
Justin gulped as he realized he must be marked. He hesitated a minute but then closed his eyes and thought of Brian - his fiery touch and his kisses - and he found new courage to accept his fate.

Emmett saw the hesitation in the kid and smiled, he was so beautiful and it would be a pity to mark such a beautiful skin.

"Yes, yes, yes." Justin said insecure but with each yes he gained the confidence that he always projected as a member of the royal family.

"So how much money do you want for your freedom?"  
Emmett asked as he forgot to go and look over the rest of the slaves. He was sure they were good looking, but he had a feeling about this one. He knew no matter how bad or great the others were the Emperor would only focus his attention on this kid.

"Enough to set Ben up to become a professional astronomer."  
Justin stated with the certainty he would get whatever he wanted. He was back in leadership mode. He knew how to manipulate. He was trained to be a leader of nations so surely he could lead a few people.

Emmett smiled, he knew about Ben's love for astronomy and he saw something in the kid. A selfless act just like Justin would often do for his people. Now he remembered - the kid reminded him of the High King, and maybe that was the reason he couldn't take his eyes off him. He'd give the kid what he asked for his freedom - he was certain the Emperor would be pleased.

"Done! As a matter of fact, there's a new position opening in the New Academy of Astronomy here in Babylon. Ben can take over the position of our head astronomer, he had to resign. He couldn't take the pressure of not being able to give an explanation to the Emperor about the new phenomena occurring in the skies. You think you can handle it Ben?"

Ben was ecstatic! He'd never dreamt in a million years to become one of the Emperor's astronomers and now he'd be the head astronomer - what a privilege.

"Are you kidding me? Of course, I can handle it! As a matter of fact I already have some theories about it."  
Ben began to gush as Justin smiled; he loved seeing people happy and excited; and he was glad he'd helped in a small way. Maybe his defiance of the Emperor wasn't 

*****

The harem after sunset

The Emperor had finished looking over the last slave and he'd finished his selection of his new tricks and boytoys.

"I am very pleased Emmett…it seems you haven't lost your taste after all."  
The Emperor said playfully; all of the slaves that were offered were absolutely gorgeous even though none compared to the High King. Brian spaced out trying to imagine Justin surrounded by all those monks helping him gain insight into his life and find some balance. Or at least that was what he'd read the brotherhood of the sacred life's ultimate goal was. To find balance in the universe.

"Well, your Excellency there is one more slave for you to look over and I prepared a little surprise for that. Why you don't come and sit on this fabulous French chair while I take the other tricks to be branded and ready them for your pleasuring tonight. And you can enjoy the little introduction I prepared for you."  
Brian smirked at Emmett but he obliged. Emmett had never let him down when it came to entertainment and pleasuring him.

The harem was cleared as all the tricks were taken to be marked as property of the Emperor, to bathe and prepare for the Emperor's pleasures and demands. Meanwhile, Brian sat comfortably on the French chair where he'd spent the night before. He'd dreamt of he and Justin making passionate and wild love in that chair but that was only a dream - a dream that Brian had enjoyed having. The blue lights were dimmed even more and soft jazzy rhythmical music was heard in the background as a velvety smoky voice began to sing, filling the air.

"Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell  
Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high  
Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder  
The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky  
The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything  
Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for."

Justin was dressed in tight black leather pants and his bare chest barely covered by a small sleeveless vest of the same material. He was barefoot, approaching Brian with studied panther on the prowl-like moves. Brian couldn't help to gasp for air as he saw the blue-eyed bald boy approaching; he looked so sensual and hot. He felt his cock twitching and quivering at the sound of the smoky voice. He closed his eyes for an instant and heard his Justin's voice pleading for him to come back to bed. Brian opened his eyes and he could swear for a moment it was Justin with his beautiful blond hair that smiled at him, offering his deliciously sensuous mouth.

"Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
Black velvet if you please."

Justin saw the longing in Brian's eyes and he continued teasing the Emperor with his sensual moves and the sound of his voice as he continued singing the song. Emmett had help him memorize the song and taught him those sensual moves. He'd found it difficult at first but once the music started playing he'd found new excitement thinking how aroused Brian would be by the movements. He put his whole heart into learning the lyrics and the movements for Brian. And now he was aware that Emmett's little trick was working wonders on the Emperor.

"Up in Memphis the music's like a heatwave  
White lightening, bound to drive you wild  
Mama's baby's in the heart of every school girl  
"Love me tender" leaves 'em cryin' in the aisle  
The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true  
Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for."

Brian continued biting his lips as the sensuous rhythms of the music and the heat emanating from Justin's body were arousing every muscle in him. He was going crazy; he thought the lights were playing tricks on him. He was seeing the blue-eyed bald kid but his mind and heart were giving him images of his Justin, his Sunshine.

"Every word of every song that he sang was for you  
In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon, what could you do?"

Justin finished the last verse of the song by kissing Brian with all the passion and heat he felt for his spouse. The music, the lyrics and the freedom of his new role gave him the courage to act in such animalistic way. Brian only grabbed the kid and fucked him with all the wild passion that the moment had brought up in him. Brian was at the brink of his climax when he screamed "Justin! Justin!"

Justin smiled widely as he realized that Brian was caught up in the moment but thinking of him as the High King. That pleased Justin and he too screamed back at Brian following his heart's instincts.

"I love you too Brian!"  
When Brian heard those words they were like a cold shower of water. He looked at Justin and the lighting kept playing tricks on him. He saw the bald blue-eyed kid, but he could see Justin's beautiful blond hair. He then got up from the chair and began to walk away from Justin.

Justin was confused as to what had happened and called after Brian,  
"Brian, Brian what's wrong?"  
Brian turned to look at him with a cold icy stare and replied,

"I am the Emperor to you slave. Don't forget your place in here."  
At this Brian left the harem without giving Justin a second look. 

No one noticed the hidden figure of Blake. The headman had witnessed the whole scene and he eyed the kid with jealousy. He knew the Emperor would make this new guy his new headman and he'd be set free, but Blake wasn't ready to give up the Emperor. Not even for a poor substitute for the High King. Blake had witnessed the power the High King had over the Emperor and he hadn't been amused. He might be a slave but he was very smart and he knew things before anyone else could figure them out.

*****

Tuesday - Imperial Palace

"Your Excellency?"  
"What is it Emmett?"  
The Emperor responded a little irritated. He still was angry at his display of emotion and passion with the slave. He knew he did it because he missed Justin, and the kid reminded him so much of his beautiful spouse but that was no excuse to have behaved like that. Justin was of royal blood - he had no right to confuse him with a slave no matter how hot the slave was. Justin deserved better.

"I just wanted to know if you found the last slave to your liking. I need to brand him or set him loose." Brian was quiet for a minute then replied,

"I didn't find any markings on his skin. I thought you said he was a slave Emmett."

"Well, he's not exactly a slave. He's a free man who was about to turn to slavery so I guess he figured becoming the Emperor's slave wasn't so bad."  
Emmett remarked. It wasn't very uncommon that a free man would amass exorbitant debts and sometimes they would sell themselves or members of their family as slaves to pay off such debts.

"I see!" Brian became pensive for a minute or two then added,  
"He has such beautiful unspoiled skin."

"Yes, he does, it would be such a pity to mark it." Emmett agreed also sadly.

"Don't mark him yet. I don't know what I'm going to do with him but don't keep him with the other slaves. There's an empty room next to Blake's isn't there?"  
"Yes, your Excellency."  
"House him there for now. I'll decide later."  
"Okay!"  
Emmett was excited; he knew his plan would work. He could see JT becoming the next headman.

*****

The harem

"So, you are the new boytoy."  
Blake hissed to JT who was discussing some decorating ideas with Emmett.

"Blake! This is JT and you'd do well to keep away from him. The Emperor has special interest in him."  
Emmett warned the headman. He could see the jealousy brewing inside of Blake's mind.

"Now, going back to your ideas JT. I guess you have more in common with the High King than just being citizens of Sunshine Realm."  
Emmett remarked cheerfully as he liked the kid. He was charming, warm and plain loveable just like the High King was.

"I don't think you should be comparing a slave with the High King Emmett. Now, don't you get any silly ideas. Just because the Emperor has allowed you to get a room of your own doesn't mean you're special. I'm still the headman and you've not been branded yet. It's very rare that the Emperor wouldn't take possession of something he likes immediately - if he hesitates it's because he isn't so interested in the first place."

"Blake, you'd better go and spill your venom somewhere else. Your time is coming pretty soon and the only reason you haven't been let go is because the law doesn't allow it, but laws change rather quickly." Emmett warned again. 

Blake only snubbed both men and went to his own rooms. He needed to think quickly as to how to get rid of the nuisance. One thing was having to share the Emperor with the High King - it was the law and the High King was of Royal blood, something he wasn't - but it was another thing to allow another fucking slave take his place. He'd been the Emperor's favorite since he was a boy of seventeen and no one had yet to replace him in the Emperor's favor - not even the fucking Prince Michael Novotny had an impact on him and his place as the Emperor's favorite trick.

"Don't worry about Blake sweetie, he's just being jealous. His time is almost up and yours is just beginning, and if the Emperor hasn't branded you yet is simply because he thinks your skin is so exquisitely beautiful and flawless that it would be a shame to spoil it with the emperor's seal."

Justin only smiled; he knew Blake didn't hold a torch to him and he knew Brian loved him. He had proved it as he learned he was given a place separated from the others. It could only mean that Brian didn't want to share him and he was fine with that. He'd no intentions of allowing others to get near him. Having been in Brian's arms again and realizing how much Brian missed him and loved him gave him the courage to endure this and more. He'd find a way to make Brian change his stupid law and then they could be happy as the High King and the Emperor.

*****

Tuesday night  
Blake's room

"You called Blake?"  
"Yes, Captain. I need a favor from you."  
"What kind of favor?"  
Stockwell sat down as he lusted after the headman. Blake was such a beautiful blond and Stockwell was crazy in love with him, but he was off limits since he was the Emperor's trick.

"I need to get rid of a nuisance slave."  
"Afraid the Emperor will throw you out of the palace, what's the worst that can happen? You'd be rich and free, with no one to answer to and have more money than some of the so-called free men and peasants."  
Stockwell said. He had romanticized the idea that once Blake was free he could persuade him. He'd not be able to marry him but at least he'd live with him for the rest of his life.

"You wouldn't understand Captain. What would be the price to get rid of the slave?"  
"Depends on who is the slave and how attached the Emperor is to it."  
Stockwell smiled sarcastically. 

Blake only sent him daggers with his eyes but then changed his tune and began to act very sexual towards the Captain, who responded by having his judgment clouded. And with the promise of possessing Blake and Blake becoming his for the rest of his life he agreed to the demands of the headman. After all it wouldn't be difficult to do - the slave wasn't branded yet and he was alone, no one would know what happened. And with him in charge of the investigation there was no way it could go wrong.

*****

JT's room

Justin had finished the last touches to his new place. The room was sparsely decorated but it gave a cozy feeling. It was sensuous and private - very different from the Imperial chambers. It was Justin's sense of beauty and creativity. He knew the Emperor would be pleased. He now looked for the sketchbook he'd retrieved from the Imperial chambers and began to sketch the events of the night before. He couldn't help to draw the steamy sex scenes of him and Brian. He was so entranced by his own emotions that he didn't realize the Emperor had entered the room. 

Brian stood frozen at the door as he took in the scene of JT working vigorously on some sketches just as Justin used to do. He looked around the room and it looked exactly like he'd pictured Justin's rooms. Brian began to have a sick feeling in his stomach; he couldn't decide why that was. He then approached the bed and he saw JT sketching a love scene between him and Brian. He went crazy and ripped the sketchpad away from JT's hands. Then he began to yell as he grabbed JT's arms forcefully,

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?! Who the hell gave you Justin's art supplies?"

Brian was hovering over Justin so menacingly that Justin became afraid of Brian. He believed the Emperor could kill him right there with his bare hands.

"Your Excellency, I'm sorry! I found them and I thought I could use them. I'm so sorry!"  
"Sorry is bullshit, now get the fuck away from my face if you don't want me to kill you. Get the fuck out of here!"  
Brian shouted again as the guards came running to see what the commotion was about. 

As Brian pushed Justin away from the room, the guards circled the Emperor and Justin found himself pulled away by someone. Then he felt a sharp pain in his right arm and everything went dark.

*****

Wednesday morning

"What is it Jennifer? I've been told you wanted to speak to me immediately."  
Brian asked concerned; the Queen didn't look good - she seemed sick and worried.

"It's Justin. Brian he never made it to the monastery. The head brother called to ask me if the High King would join them soon and I was informed that he never arrived at the monastery."

"What? Where the hell is he?" Brian asked incredulously.

"I don't know Brian. I thought maybe he'd arrived at Moon Empire. Maybe he went to see you after all. I don't know - no one seems to be able to find him here in Sunshine Realm and there were a few flights heading to Moon Empire on the day of his disappearance."  
Jennifer sobbed. She was afraid that Justin had managed to go to Babylon and that Brian would kill him.

"Justin!"  
Brian now realized that JT was his Justin. How could he have been so blind! Everything screamed of Justin - the only thing different about him was his head shaved like a slave.

"Oh God Justin! What have you done? Emmett!" The Emperor shouted to Emmett to bring the slave. Maybe he still had a slim chance to save Justin -- no one knew he was the High King. He would send him back to Sunshine Realm and he could still be saved.

"Emmett!" A harried Emmett appeared in the room trying to catch his breath. He'd run from the harem all the way to the communications room.  
"Where the hell have you been?" 

Emmett almost choked. He'd no idea how he would tell the Emperor about the disappearance of the new slave.

"I was a little busy your Excellency."  
Brian eyed him but he had more urgent matters to discuss than whatever the heck he was doing. So Brian, without any more preamble, demanded,

"I need you to bring the new slave to my presence immediately."  
"But, your Excellency..."  
"But what Emmett? I don't have a minute to lose - I want him right now!"

Emmett looked a little apprehensive. He'd no idea how the Emperor would take the news.  
"I ah…seem to have misplaced the boy your Excellency."  
"Whaaaaat?!"  
Brian almost had a coronary. He needed to find Justin before anyone found out who he really was.

"After you sort of threw him out of your presence your Excellency, I haven't been able to find him. I am afraid the kid got scared and ran away. But don't worry about the fee. I paid for him your Excellency. I'll find you a better slave or replace the monetary fee from my own pocket."  
Emmett couldn't believe he'd said that but he liked the kid, and since he wasn't really branded yet he'd hoped he'd find a more suitable place for him.

"I don't fucking care about the money. I need him! I need to find him immediately Emmett. I don't care how you do it but you would bring the boy to my presence without making much fuss."  
Brian demanded terrified. He wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to Justin. He realized that he'd been too harsh on the High King. He couldn't imagine all the trouble Justin had gone through to be by his side and he had blown it.

Emmett looked confused at the Emperor. Last night he seemed to want the kid dead and out of his life, and today he was begging for him as if his own life depended on it. When Emmett had heard the commotion he'd gone to find out about JT but couldn't find him even after looking in all the likely places. He'd given up since it was already late but as soon as he had a chance this morning he'd begun to look for him again in order to help get him out of palace and maybe to go live with Lady Lindsay since she was a relative. But now he wasn't sure what would be the best thing for the poor kid.

"Didn't you hear me Emmett? I need you to find me the slave now!"  
"Yes, your Excellency. I was just thinking of possible places where he could've gone."

Emmett left the Emperor's presence and began to look for JT. He called on Ben and Daphne. Maybe JT went to stay with them. But once they informed him that they hadn't had any contact with JT, Emmett urged them to keep an eye out for the boy. 

He went as far as telling them that there would be a reward if they returned him back to the palace. Ben and Daphne looked suspiciously at Emmett and he assured them that nothing bad would happen to JT. He went as far as to offer his word to protect the boy from the Emperor. He even promised to send the boy to Debbie if he sensed something terrible would happen to JT. Ben and Daphne now were more relaxed; they knew that Debbie would be the only one actually able to protect JT from the Emperor.

Brian finished his royal duties of the day and the day was at an end, but there was no news about the whereabouts of the slave.

*****

Thursday morning

"Jennifer please do calm down. I'm sure I'll be able to locate Justin. I'm going to ask Stockwell to look into the matter personally. He's the best I have and I'm sure if anyone can find him it will be Jim."

Brian did his best to calm the hysterical Queen but he wasn't so sure himself. He knew Stockwell would find Justin - no question about it. Jim was a very resourceful man but he had no idea how asking Stockwell would turn out. He knew the man would be discreet but he wasn't very sure of Stockwell's allegiance any more. And he couldn't pull any of his generals away from the reconstruction phases. Jim was the only one available to keep things under wraps, and at the same time Brian had a funny feeling about it.

"What would happen Brian if Justin is found but they realize he isn't a slave but in fact the High King?" Brian kept quiet thinking. 

Why did Justin have to come back to Babylon?

"I don't know Jennifer. At this point I have no idea; I only care about making sure Justin is alright…after that I don't know any more."  
Brian answered defeated. He had tasted Justin once more and knew in his heart he'd not give him up again so easily. But he wasn't ready to change the decree either.

Another day ended and there was still no word about Justin.

*****

Friday midday

Brian was barely functioning. He'd kept his word and the audiences were being held just the way Justin had done before. Brian had kept up the appearance of everything being perfect. He followed the schedule that Justin had created. Brian hadn't eaten or slept, and Emmett and everyone else were worried about the Emperor's health and state of mind.

Finally Emmett decided to go and tell Debbie everything that was going on. Maybe she could help with her motherly instincts and wisdom.

"You mean to tell me all of this fuss is over a simple slave. Are you sure there isn't anything else Emmett?"  
Debbie asked intrigued; it didn't sound like Brian at all. Not even the new Brian would go for such lengths for a slave -- for the High King maybe but not for a slave.

"No Deb, I can assure you there isn't anything else. Well, except for the remarkable resemblance of the slave to the High King but that's all."  
Emmett answered with a flare as he wracked his brain to find another possibility.

"Okay! Resemblance to the High King. That might explain why he went nuts on the poor boy when he saw him using Sunshine's art supplies. Or why he took a liking to him so swiftly." Debbie spoke trying to figure out why the Emperor would be acting in this particular way.

"Okay! Emmett tell me everything you know about the kid."  
Emmett again recounted how he came across the boy and all he knew about him.

"Emmett where is Ben right now?"  
"Well, Deb he's at the observatory. As the new head of the Astronomy Academy, he's got his hands full with this eclipse that I don't know still qualifies as an eclipse or if it's something else."  
Emmett digressed sort of irritated - not with Debbie but for all the fucked up things going on in Babylon since the day the High King left the planet.

"What about Daphne?"  
"Did somebody call me?"  
The brunette girl called out as she and Ben entered the diner. They were all old acquaintances and now they were happy to see each other. After all the pleasantries were over and done they began to discuss JT and his disappearance.

"So, you said he had no marks and he claimed to be Lady Lindsay's nephew."  
"Yes, Debbie." Emmett answered irritated. Why was Debbie asking the same questions over and over; it was beyond him.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!"  
Debbie kept screaming over and over as she put together all of the pieces of the puzzle.

"Are you sure Brian asked fucking Stockwell to lead an investigation on JT's whereabouts?"  
"Yes, and what is with the oh my gods!? What does it all mean Debbie? You have me in suspense here!"  
"How many times has the Queen called?"  
"I don't know - like a hundred." Emmett was now exasperated.

"And you said Stockwell isn't looking for JT at all."  
"Yes, I told you already I overheard him talking to one of his goons to send the stupidest man they had available to take care of the investigation. He added, 'I have better things to do than go after a fucking slave.' So, that pretty much tells us that the bastard isn't doing anything to find JT."

Emmett explained upset. He hated Stockwell but he didn't want to be the one to tell Brian that Stockwell wasn't doing his job as expected.

"So that only means ......."  
Debbie paused for a minute or two; Emmett and everyone were looking at her in expectancy to hear what she had discovered.

"Debbie, just tell me what it all means. What did you realize? Tell me…I'm dying here." Emmett begged with all his dramatic flare.

"The only reason Brian would be in such bad shape over the disappearance of a slave is because it wasn't any ordinary slave. As a matter of fact, JT isn't a slave - he's the High King in disguise."  
"No way Debbie!" Daphne opened her mouth wide as she realized how stupid she must've seemed to the High King.

"Yes, if my memory serves me well. JT Peterson secluded himself in a monastery back in Sunshine Realm after his parents' death and he's right now about twenty or twenty-one years of age. Also, tell me something Emmett. How many slaves know how to draw and who else but the High King would know were to look for art supplies? Why would the Queen be calling so often? Why else would Brian ask Stockwell to lead the investigation and keep it a secret? He doesn't want anyone else knowing it's the High King because once he finds him he'll send his queer sorry ass back to Sunshine Realm. I'll bet you the bastard has no intention of changing the laws. He's so stupid. Brian can be so stubborn and stupid, and only the High King would pull a stunt like this."

Everyone was hanging on Deb's every word. 

"But why won't Stockwell look for him?"  
"Well, since Brian must keep the High King's identity secret so he can send him back to Sunshine Realm without taking his head off, he must keep that fact hidden from Stockwell. I bet not even Brian would trust Stockwell with such sensitive information. So, Sunshine must continue to be JT the slave. But as to why that fucking snake Stockwell won't do his job as he was commanded - I have no idea except that the bastard doesn't think a slave is important enough to the Emperor."

"I've got an idea!"  
Daphne interrupted as she tried to see how she and her uncle could help JT, especially now that she knew he was the High King. She'd have helped before but when Emmett had related the tragic circumstances in which he'd parted from the palace she'd thought it was best not to try to find him. If he wanted to be found, he knew where to find her and Ben. She'd thought that they'd made a connection strong enough that JT would look for them if the need arose.

Debbie, Emmett, Daph and Ben began to discuss how each could help in locating Justin and they formulated plans and strategies as to what to do once they found Justin, and how to protect him from Brian's cruel rules. The day began to wind down and it was the third day of Justin's disappearance.

*****

Saturday, Festivities Hall

The day was almost over and the party was in full bloom. But Brian seemed in another world. He was glad that the festivities were winding down. Craig had already asked to be excused; he wanted to go back to Finance District as soon as possible. The Queen had announced the High King's decision to join the monastery for an indefinite period of time. Everyone had only gasped in disappointment but overall they seemed to accept the explanation as to why the High King hadn't made an appearance as was expected.

Debbie and Emmett only looked at each other. They knew the truth. Debbie had been present with Brian when the snake Stockwell had come to inform the Emperor than despite all of his great efforts he hadn't been able to locate the slave. Brian irritated asked Stockwell to continue with the investigation. He wanted results; Stockwell only made a fastidious face and excused himself.

Now Debbie decided it was time for her to try to bring some sense into Brian. There was no point for Brian to keep mistreating himself by not eating and not sleeping. Emmett confided in Debbie that the Emperor would go and lock himself in JT's room. Not even Blake had been able to arouse the Emperor's sexual desires. Everyone was worried sick for the Emperor.

"Brian! Brian!"  
"What Deb? I heard you the first time." Brian responded wearily.  
"Maybe you did but you seem like a fucking shadow - it's hard to tell if you are alive or dead."  
Debbie remarked; she loved giving Brian doses of tough love.

"What the fuck do you want?"  
"I want to know what's wrong with you. You don't eat or sleep. What happened to the Brian I know? Where is the beautiful Emperor of Babylon? All I see is a fucking dead man walking and all of it just because you refuse to change the fucking decree."

"Stop it Deborah! I'm in no mood. I'm tired…I'm exhausted and in no mood to listen to you or your fucking loud mouth."  
"Tough kiddo, you're going to hear me till the day I die or you die - whichever happens first - and by the looks of it, I believe you're going to be keeping company with my son sooner than I am."  
Debbie spat back. She wanted to rattle Brian and maybe force him to see what everyone was seeing. Their Emperor as a dead man walking.

Brian only sighed as he got up. He had enough of pretenses for the day. He was on the verge of collapse from tiredness, guilt and above all worry about his Sunshine's whereabouts. Saturday was over and his fucking Guard Captain hadn't given him any results in his investigation. It was the first time Stockwell had failed him. He was failing him in the most important assignment he'd ever entrusted to the Captain.

*****

Sunday wasn't any different for Brian -- he spent the day in a drug induced daze and the day went by in a blur with no word about Justin's whereabouts.


	11. Twelve Weeks And One Gay Story

Polaris System - Monday morning

“Your Majesty the slave has finally woken up.”  
The Monarch and Emperor of Polaris turned to look at his Affairs of State Minister and smiled. He’d been impatiently waiting for the beautiful blond slave to wake up. He finished his present engagement hurriedly and then followed his minister to where his new slave had been housed.

“Your Majesty I still think it’s a mistake - the price you agreed to pay for the slave in the first place, and in the second place it was too high of a price for a simple slave.”

“Oh! But you are wrong Steve; this is not a regular slave - this was one of Brian Kinney’s favorite slaves.”

“We have no way to confirm such an affirmation. The slave is not even branded. Who’s to say he isn’t even a slave from Moon Empire? He seems more like a free citizen from Sunshine Realm than a slave from Moon Empire.”

“Please Steve; don’t rain on my parade, at least not yet. Now let’s go and find out where this gorgeous creature comes from. And even if your suspicions are correct, I think his beauty is worthy of the price.”

“Your Majesty, you should be careful about your little side entertainment. You're the Monarch and Emperor of Polaris and people don’t view kindly your type of pleasures. You need to find a wife - the sooner you do the more secure your throne.” The Minister advised distressfully. 

He loved his King and Emperor but above all he wanted to protect him from himself. He’d seen the lust in his eyes the moment that fucking drunk Hunter had shown him the slave. He’d no idea where the boy had come from but one thing was for sure - if Hunter was involved nothing good could come from it.

*****

The Emperor’s private rooms

Justin felt his head spinning while slowly opening his eyes and trying to adjust to the brightness of the room. After a few seconds he finally was able to keep his eyes open and found himself surrounded by strange people monitoring his vital signs. 

He tried to speak but his tongue felt numb and he couldn’t even move a muscle. A terrifying thought came to his mind as he tried to remember what had happened to him at the moment he’d felt the sharp pain in his right arm. He remembered Brian being angry with him. He cursed himself for having been so careless and allowing his own passions to take over. He was certain Brian was upset not with him as a person but for reminding Brian of the High King.

He’d never thought it would be so fucking complicated. He thought once Brian took a look at him and they were able to make love to each other, things would get better. But Brian was so fucking complicated and he’d no idea as to how to do any more - and now this strange place. He was afraid he’d died and gone to heaven. At least the brightness and strange people surrounding him made him think so.

He’d never seen anyone dressed the way the people fussing about him were dressed. They were men and women dressed all in white (a la Dr. Evil from Goldmember). They all were speaking in a strange language. He’d heard it before but he couldn’t remember where and when. Justin strived to understand what the people were saying when finally he remembered where he'd heard the language spoken. Lady Melanie had taught him how to read and write in Polaris. She’d said maybe someday he’d need to know the language but they’d seldom practiced speaking Polaris.

Lady Melanie Marcus was a direct descendant of one of the most prominent Royal families from Polaris, but after the great revolution when Polaris lost control of half the Empire to Moonlight, her family was left stranded in Sunshine Realm. The then-Emperor David Cameron closed his borders to the rest of the Empire and that was the reason Polaris System was divided into three systems and one neutral zone -- Polaris System, Orion System and Moonlight System, leaving Sunshine Realm as the neutral zone since it was the only planet equidistant from all of the three systems.

Justin fell into the darkness again but this time he was aware of his surroundings. He now was able to understand what people were saying. He learned that he'd apparently been in a coma again for almost a week. 

He cursed as he tried to understand how in hell he'd ended up in Polaris System. He knew Polaris was a closed border System -- no one could ever go in or come out of its territory unless they were the militia, and only the Emperor’s guard would be able to trade with any of the other Systems through Sunshine Realm. One of the many reasons his grandfather, the King of Sunshine Realm, wanted to secure the military protection of Moon Empire. 

Rumors were starting to circulate that the new Monarch and Emperor of Polaris System was the exact replica of the now deceased Emperor David Cameron. He was even named after his ancestor. And he wanted to recover the lost territories of Polaris and return to the old ways like centuries ago under the iron fist of his ancestor. Even though it had been centuries since that Cameron ruled the entire galaxy, the historical records showed that the old ruling system was not the best.

Justin’s grandfather was convinced that the only one who could defend Sunshine Realm and defeat Polaris was Moon Empire -- just as the Taylors had done in the past. It was common knowledge that the strongest System was Moonlight System. Orion was known for its beauty and pursuit of the arts and leisure ways but not for any political achievements. The only reason Orion System became a free system was because the ruler of Orion struck a treaty with the then Old King from Moon Empire. 

If Polaris was to recover all of its original territories, the first one to go to war would be Sunshine Realm since it was imperative that Sunshine Realm come into the hands of Polaris for its military strategic position. One of the reasons Moon Empire succeeded in defeating Polaris’s military strength was because the Old King Taylor took possession of Sunshine Realm. After that, when he signed the treaty with the ruler of Orion, Polaris was defeated and closed its borders to everyone for fear of losing any more territories. Then the new Emperor’s father began to build his military power around his borders paving the way for Emperor David Cameron to begin increasing his military force in Sunshine Realm.

Justin’s grandfather was able to halt Polaris’s military presence in Sunshine Realm when Princess Jennifer was engaged to Prince Craig Taylor. Emperor Jack Kinney had given the princess, as a wedding gift, a military force equal to the one Polaris possessed in Sunshine Realm - as requested by the Old King, father of the groom.

Justin was getting himself acquainted with all he knew of Polaris when he heard the excitement among the doctors and nurses looking after his health. He’d learned that the Imperial physicians were attending him and everyone thought of him as a slave from Moon Empire. So, Justin was relieved that at least he could still use his disguise as a slave - otherwise he wouldn’t like to think what the consequences of his disobedience of leaving Sunshine Realm could mean to the whole of Moonlight System and the rest.

“Your Majesty.” The head Imperial physician greeted the newcomer. Justin kept his eyes closed pretending to be asleep.

“Doctor, how is our patient?”  
“He’s totally recovered. His vital signs are excellent - as a matter of fact I’ve never seen a slave in such a great condition. But I guess if he was a favorite of the Emperor from Moon Empire he’d most certainly enjoy the best of care.”  
The doctor replied in a condescending manner; he detested gay people. He was proud of his heritage as a citizen of Polaris and felt that all others needed to be reacquainted with their roots and be heterosexuals just as the divine powers of creation had intended for all.

The Emperor looked at Justin and wanted to caress the angelical face and touch that silky body but he only was able to glance over and then turned to his Minister. After a silent exchange of words he asked,

“How come he isn’t awake Doctor?”  
“Well, your Majesty the drugs that were administered were powerful enough to almost kill him, but thanks to his good condition and the suspended animation during space travel that helped slow down the process. He's resting now. It’s going to take awhile longer for him to recover full muscle movement but I’m confident enough that with the therapy we have prepared for him he will fully recover with no side effects.”  
The doctor announced proudly.

“So, I guess we cannot interrogate him.” The State department Minister intervened.   
“I’m afraid not yet.” The doctor informed the State Minister.

“Well doctor, would you please keep me informed of any changes in the patient. We need him - he’s a key to our future invasion of Moon Empire.”  
Steve added as he turned to look at David who only could lust after the sleeping blond.

Then a very excited female doctor came running into the room.  
“Doctor Allen…your Majesty, I didn’t realize you were in here.”  
The new doctor was surprised and her face was lit with excitement.

“What is it Doctor Adriane?”  
“I finished running the DNA test against the old archives and you won’t believe what I just discovered.”  
“What did you discover Doctor Adriane - speak!”  
The State Minister now pressured as he braced himself for the worst. He knew nothing good could ever come from that renegade Hunter.

“He isn’t a slave. He’s of pure royal blood. There is a 90% match for the Taylor Royal family and a 100% match for the Sunny Royal family.”  
Adriane spoke excitedly of her findings; now she was happier that they’d saved his life. 

When the State Minister had brought the boy to them, they didn’t want to take care of him since they were the royal physicians. But since the Emperor had commanded them to do so they'd had to comply, but now knowing that the boy was of Royal blood they felt redeemed.

“Steve - you think he's the High King?”  
David Cameron asked. He would be so lucky as to have in his possession the High King -- not only for all of the political implications but for the pleasure of possessing such a beautiful boy for his own pleasures.

The State Minister was in shock, he couldn’t believe his lucky stars. For once that fucking drunk Hunter had done something to redeem his past failures. As the highest-ranking officer of the Imperial Guard Hunter was a great officer who rose through the ranks of the military by his own merits. However while he was in the Military Royal Academy for officers he met the young officer and heir to the throne -- David, and they were smitten instantly with each other. They kept their love affair secret until the day David was crowned. The then Emperor of Polaris went looking for his missing son a few hours away from coronation along with Steve, his loyal State Minister, and they’d caught the young couple copulating. The Emperor had a heart attack that left him paralyzed and Steve had guarded the secret very zealously ever since.

Once David assumed power Hunter expected the new Emperor to do right by him and present him as his lover and partner. But, instead he'd told Hunter that he'd have to marry a woman. He couldn’t be expected to announce to the entire Empire he was gay. Polaris wasn’t as open-minded as Moonlight System or any of the other systems. Hunter then began to drink and when his fall from grace as a great military officer started, Steve finally persuaded the Emperor to discharge Hunter from his military position and send him away. More precisely to silence him forever, but the Emperor still had feelings for Hunter and instead helped him escape. 

Steve did put a price on his head but the Emperor always managed to undermine him when it came to Hunter. When Hunter had turned up by the Emperor’s side with the slave, he’d almost had Hunter arrested. However the Emperor informed him that he’d just signed a decree stating that Hunter was exonerated of all of the charges including the one of treason and therefore his life was to be spared. 

The Emperor had used the excuse of Hunter showing his loyalty to the crown by bringing the favorite slave of the Emperor of Moonlight. As a result the boy could be of help providing vital information on the military strength and strategies as well as the inside of the Emperor's palace. Steve had bitten his lips but complied with the Emperor's orders. And now he was excited at the thought that maybe Hunter hadn't lost all of his military abilities.

"That would explain why he didn't have any marks on his body. But why would the Emperor allow the High King to come back to Babylon disguised as a slave when there is an empirical decree for his death?"

"Steve, Steve. The Emperor loves the High King but as we all know the decree was made before he married Prince Taylor. Now, we know as long as everyone was sure the High King was in exile in Sunshine he couldn't die. I'm sure the Emperor couldn't live without his beautiful spouse a minute longer so he asked him to come back in a disguise - and what better than to be an unmarked slave. He’d go undetected and no one would ever question him about the slave."

"If the Emperor loves the High King as you said your Majesty, why not just change the law and dispense a new decree to spare the High King's life?"  
The State Minister was confused; after all he was the Emperor and homosexuality was the way of life in Babylon. It wasn't like here in Polaris. The only reason David couldn't admit to his true nature was because homosexuality wasn't an accepted practice. 

"Steve, you should know the answer to your own question. He cannot change his decree. If he does just because he loves the High King, no matter how much people love him he’d be viewed as a weak Emperor who is ruled by his sentiments and desires - and no one wants a weak leader."  
David smiled sarcastically; he couldn't believe Steve had asked such question. 

He too had to give up the love of his life in order to save his throne. David would never allow anything to happen to Hunter as long as it was within his power -- just as Brian had obviously done with the High King. Unfortunately for Brian, he’d never counted on Hunter kidnapping the High King, or his favorite slave.

Justin felt his heart skip a beat or two as he heard the Emperor of Polaris make such assumptions. He was scared because his cover was blown now; no matter how much he would protest he was a slave no one would believe him. The DNA tests were hard to prove wrong and the fact that he was unmarked would not help his case. 

The only good thing about the whole thing was listening to the Emperor's assumptions that it was Brian's idea that he was disguised as a slave. For a minute he entertained the idea that Brian did love him and it was his fear of appearing weak to his people that caused him to send him to exile. Justin then started to think back on his conversation with Brian about the man not wanting to kill his new business partner, and for the first time since he'd met Brian he understood him clearer and better than ever.

His own feelings sometimes clouded his judgment but the Emperor of Polaris had given him some insight concerning his relationship with Brian. He couldn't believe he'd been so childish and stupid. He'd put at risk his own life, the lives of others and the peace of the entire galaxy. And maybe forever severed any chance he'd have with Brian. It was time for him to find a rational solution for the mess he was in. He knew he was a smart man, he'd been trained to be a leader so he would think of something and maybe when all of this was over, he'd have a second chance to right all of what he'd made wrong. Especially whatever was there between him and Brian.

The first thing was to keep his eyes and ears open. He was grateful that Lady Melanie had taught him Polaris; the language was considered a dead language because even the Imperial guards of Polaris, when they traded, would never use the language. But, now he could see it was just a strategy used by the people from Polaris. In any case, he wouldn't let them know he knew the language, and since his cover was blown he'd ask for Royal treatment. But first he needed to recover completely so he'd keep silent until he'd gained control of all of his body.

*****

Wednesday - Moon Empire  
Babylon - Liberty Diner

"Hey Daph!"  
"What the fuck are you doing here Hunter? I thought you were in jail or something back in Sunshine Realm."  
The gay man only smirked at the petite brunette and replied,

"Funny! Your uncle got me out and now I'm a new man. A free man."  
"Free! Last I checked you had a price on your head, and I thought that you'd never show your ugly face again."  
"I know you missed me dear. I missed you too but guess what?"  
"What?" Daphne asked irritated as Debbie approached them to ask for their orders.

"Hey sweetie what are you having for lunch?"  
Debbie asked with a maternal voice to the brunette as she eyed with disapproval her companion.

"I'm not too hungry - just bring me a drink and some fruit." Daphne smiled wearily.

"What about you Hunter? Long time no see, keeping out of trouble?"  
Debbie asked sarcastically; she liked the kid but sometimes she just wasn't too sure about him.

"I want a big meal and please, I'll pay for Daphne's food."  
"And since when are you so generous?" Daphne sneered.  
"Since I'm a rich man!"  
"What the fuck did you do? Rob a bank?"  
"No, I did someone a favor."  
The man seemed to think for a minute or two then added, "Make that two favors."

"Care to share?" Daphne asked not really interested but curious as to why he was so cheery and generous for a change -- and sober. She'd finally noticed that; for the first time since she knew him he was sober.

"Well, my dear Daphne I must say you aren't the only one who has high contacts here in Babylon." Hunter smirked.  
"Really! By the way - by what miracle aren't you drunk for a change? Don't tell me that finally after all these years you saw the light and you're a changed man."  
Daphne asked sarcastically.

"Yes, you might be friends with the Grand Vicar but I just made friends with Stockwell and as everyone knows he's the one to know if you know what's best for you. And about me being sober - well that's a different story." Hunter became quiet as he was lost in some memory. 

Daphne and Debbie only rolled their eyes. Hunter was delusional if he thought Stockwell was his friend -- that fucking snake wasn't anybody's friend.

"So, what favor did you do for Stockwell?"  
Debbie asked; she was curious as to why did Hunter thought he was friends with the snake.

"Let's say I helped him get rid of a nuisance. He paid big bucks for me to take care of a fucking slave. I believe the headman asked him to get rid of the poor kid. I guess the boy was a big threat or something to Blake."

Debbie and Daphne turned to look at each other while Hunter kept devouring his food. He felt great -- like a new man, and he was determined to make the best of it. A thought crossed both their minds and both women decided that it was worth it to pay more attention to what Hunter had to say.

"How do you know the headman's name is Blake?"  
Debbie asked as very few people knew the Emperor's slaves by name. It wasn't common practice for people to know the slaves by name -- not even the Emperor himself knew all of his slaves. 

One of the reasons Hunter made light of the situation, it was common practice to trade in slaves from the Palace though it was supposed to be a secret. It was one of many of Stockwell's little secrets.

"Simple, that was the name Stockwell used while he spoke to someone. Then when talking to one of his goons he said it was the headman, so even if I was drunk I'm not stupid."  
Hunter replied between bites.

"So, do you know who the slave was, and what did you do with him?"  
"No, I couldn't talk to the kid - he was really doped up. I only hope the kid didn't die."  
"Die!" Daphne almost choked at the thought that JT could be dead; well she corrected herself, the High King.

"Hey! Are you alright Daphne? It's not like you knew the slave. He was just some poor kid that had the misfortune to cross paths with the headman. I bet the Emperor began to show more interest in the kid than he did in the headman. It happens you know - sometimes no matter how good you are, one day someone younger will replace you as the favorite, or you just have to be gotten rid of for the good of the Empire or something."  
Hunter now whispered more to himself than for the information of the ladies.

"What happened to the kid?" Debbie asked almost hysterically,  
"What's up with the third degree questions? I traded the kid for my own freedom."  
"What you mean for your own freedom?"

"I mean I traded the kid for the price on my head. Now Daphne won't you congratulate me. I'm a free man now - no more a dead man. I'm a free citizen and soon I'll be a new man. I'm going to go see your uncle to repay him his kindness. After all you and he were the only ones who put up with my shit all of these years. So, I guess it's only right."

Hunter smiled as he finished the last bite and prepared to leave the diner.

"Hunter please tell me to whom you sold the slave?" Daphne asked pleading.

"Wouldn't you like to know? But, I won't ever tell - not if my fucking life depended on it."  
Hunter laughed almost sinisterly as he left the place.

"Where did Hunter have a price on his head?" Debbie asked Daphne.

"He never told us no matter how much I pressed - until my uncle told me to let it be. There was a time when I thought he was from Polaris. But, he'd never had reservations about trading with the Imperial Guards and you know they wouldn't be subtle about taking Hunter back to Polaris to pay for his crimes. Then I came to the conclusion that Hunter only spoke about having a price over his head just to impress us because we've been everywhere and he had traded with everyone. So I just dismissed the idea to being just boisterous."  
Daphne responded dejectedly to Debbie.

"I'm going to the Palace. I need to talk to Brian; this information may be of use to him. And once he finds out that Blake and Stockwell are involved, he'll have a better chance to find our Sunshine."  
Debbie spoke as she got ready to pay a visit to the Emperor. At least Brian would realize that Stockwell wasn't doing anything to bring Sunshine back to safety.

*****

Imperial Palace

An almost cadaverous Emperor was sitting on his throne while listening to the progress reports on the reconstruction of Moon Empire, and how the new laws were implemented. Debbie entered the room as Emmett came in behind her trying to prevent her from disturbing the Emperor.

"What is it Deb? I thought we were supposed to get together in a few hours. Or couldn't you wait to take me to those infernal places in the hopes that I'll catch one of the illnesses and die?" Brian asked sarcastically. His sarcastic remarks were the only reason the ones close to Brian knew he was still alive - he hadn't lost his sarcastic ways.

"I don't have drag you to any of the terminally ill places for you to die Brian. You're already dead by the looks of it."  
Debbie said almost with tears in her eyes. She hated the way Brian looked but she thought as long as she treated him as usual his will to live wouldn't go completely.

"Fuck you Deborah! Now, whatever the fuck you need can wait. I still have an Empire to run and if isn't too much to ask - get the hell out of here. I'll meet you later as usual."

"No, your Majesty. I need to speak to you now and in private."  
Debbie's voice left no room for argument and everyone turned to look at each other. They all knew that Lady Deborah had special privileges when it came to the way she spoke to the Emperor, and they almost agreed in silence to leave. After all most of them could barely take in the sight of their Emperor. It was killing them not knowing what was wrong with their once beautiful and strong leader.

"Your Majesty we have already finished. If you want to, we can go and check some minor details before we give you the final reports."  
Brian's most trusting and loyal General spoke while everyone agreed with him. Brian only made a dismissive gesture and they were left alone in a matter of seconds.

"What the fuck do you need?"  
Brian asked irritated. He could only imagine what Debbie wanted -- to remind him that he looked like shit and about the High King. Things that Brian didn't need to be reminded of since he was taking it hard.

"First, I need to tell you that I know about the missing slave and that he's no ordinary slave. He's the High King." Brian felt a dagger twist inside as he tried to avoid Deb's gaze.

"Don't try to deny it Brian. I know, as I also know that Stockwell isn't looking for him because he's the reason Justin is missing in the first place."  
Brian now felt as if someone had hit him with a high voltage ray while bolting from his throne.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Debbie went ahead and related to Brian all that she knew since the day of Justin's disappearance. Brian kept listening quietly until Debbie related to him the morning's events. Brian felt the energy return to him. The will to be live returned as he saw a ray of hope to find his Sunshine.

"Emmett! Emmett!"  
Brian yelled for his sort-of-trusted Grand Vicar because it was clear to Brian that Emmett couldn't keep his mouth shut, and for once he was grateful.

"Yes your Excellency?"  
Emmett entered running as he heard the scary pitch in Brian's voice, but for once he liked the change. At least he could tell that the will to live had returned to the Emperor. Brian looked different somehow -- he looked energetic and almost his old self.

"I need you to locate a navigator called Hunter for me. And bring Stockwell and Blake to the courtroom, and send all of my generals back inside."  
Brian now began to peace the room as he dismissed Debbie. Brian found hope as he began to formulate plans as to how to look for Justin. He also made sure to call the Queen as he conferred with his Generals about the situation.

*****

Thursday - Finance District

"What makes you think I'm going to make any deals with you?"   
The Old King spat back at Stockwell.

"The fact that you hate the Emperor and you don't want your only son dead."  
"Why should I trust you - you told me yourself that you almost killed my son and sold him as a slave!" Craig questioned Stockwell as he weighed the opportunities that were opening to him. 

Ever since the assassination attempt against the Emperor he'd been conferencing with nobles and other royal families that weren't very happy with the Emperor's policies. His ego had been inflated to the point that now he dreamed to bring the Empire under his rule again like it was back in the old days when the Taylors were the ruling family.

"Because first of all, I'd no idea it was the High King himself. If I'd known believe me I would've acted differently. Secondly, because I'm on my way to Polaris and I can negotiate for your son's well being." Stockwell explained in the hopes that the Old King was stupid enough to believe him. 

He needed protection from the Emperor's wrath. If that fucking Hunter hadn't opened his big mouth things would be different. If only the High King hadn't disguised himself as a slave. If only he wasn't so fucking in love with Blake. He should've known better than to betray the Emperor but things had happened and now he needed to find allies in the most unlikely places. 

He was a survivor though, and he would survive this he thought. He'd been lucky that one of his many spies had listened to the conversation between Hunter and Debbie. So, he was able to flee Babylon before the Imperial guard came looking for him. He'd found Hunter getting ready to leave Moon Empire and Stockwell had come to an arrangement with him, and now he was here in Finance District before leaving for Polaris.

Craig began to think of how he could benefit from this turn of events before he answered Stockwell.

*****

Friday - Babylon

"Jennifer what is it?"  
Brian asked the Queen; he'd been informed that the Queen needed to speak with him urgently. Brian had to interrupt the peasant audiences to go to the communications room.

"Brian I found out the most disturbing news about this Hunter kid you spoke to me about."  
"What news Jennifer?"  
Brian had to sit down to receive the news; despite the change in his spirit the weakness of his body hadn't improved much.

"I was discussing how to find more information about this Hunter with my most trusted aide when it was brought to my attention that one of our many Polaris refugees knew who he was. So, I sent for him. He told me that Hunter was a very promising military Officer from Polaris until some years back when he fell from grace. No one really knows exactly why he fell from the grace of the Emperor, but the State Minister put a price on his head for treason even though the details are sketchy."

Brian bit his lip as he realized the implications of this disturbing news.

"You know what this means Brian."  
"Yes, Jennifer. I know. Tell me something - how is the military activity of Polaris around your border?" Brian asked as he tried to find solutions for the many implications that this turn of events presented.

"About the same as it was when your father stationed the military post here in Sunshine Realm."  
"I'm going to have to increase the military forces."  
Brian spoke with a hint of hesitation. He'd no idea how the Queen would take his command. He respected Jennifer and had come to admire her so he didn't want to do anything to offend her.

"I understand Brian. I want you to know that I'm your servant - my family and I would give our lives for you and the Empire."  
The Queen replied solemnly. She wanted Brian to be assured of her allegiance to him above all.

"I want you to keep me informed of anything no matter how small or silly it may be Jennifer. This has turned out to be more dangerous than just the disappearance of the High King. I want you to behave as usual. We don't want to be the ones to bring us to the brink of a war. No one wants a repetition of the great revolution. I'm going to confer with my sister and the Emperor of Orion."

Jennifer smiled at Brian; at least Orion would be united behind Moon Empire since Princess Claire was the now wife and Queen of the Emperor of Orion, and her first son was expected to be the crown Emperor of Orion. Her second child was reserved the crown of Moon Empire.

The communications were closed between the Queen of Sunshine Realm and the Emperor.

*****

Saturday - Polaris System

"Hunter! I'm so proud of you."  
"Are you?" Hunter looked into the eyes of the Emperor while Steve observed both of them.

"Of course I am! And the Emperor is also proud of you. You've done such a great service to the crown." Steve continued speaking as he could see that the spark between Hunter and the Emperor was still there.

"I have found this Stockwell is of great use. He had given us Babylon on a silver platter and all thanks to you."   
Hunter now turned to look at Steve as he replied,

"Well, you know me - anything for the Empire. I'm just glad to be of service. Now I'm curious to know how good the High King is in bed your Highness."

Steve now almost had a heart attack and remarked,

"None of your business Hunter; and I don't see why the Emperor would be interested in such things."  
"Always ready to protect the reputation of the Emperor, Steve. Sometimes I wonder if you aren't a big queer yourself."  
Hunter spat as he eyed David. It had been so long since David had said anything kindly to him. Every time they had spoken to each other it had been always business. After all he was the one who provided the entertainment for the Emperor.

"I think that's enough Hunter. About the High King, you must ask the Emperor of Babylon or maybe find out for yourself. But, I'm afraid it's going to take awhile before you can do anything since he's still recovering from the effects of the drugs."  
David responded as he tried to stop the brewing brawl that was sure to form between his State Minister and Hunter, his former lover.

"Well, at least I'm glad the kid's still alive. I wonder if you'll ever be able to taste him."  
Hunter retorted with obvious hurt in his voice.

"He's a means to an end Hunter, don't forget. We're going to war with Sunshine Realm and Moon Empire."  
"Don't forget Orion System; after all don't forget that there are marriage ties between the two systems." Hunter remarked as he got ready to leave the presence of the Emperor.

"You should seriously be thinking about marrying a princess from Orion. I don't like the odds of three against one."  
"I'll think about marriage when it's convenient for me. The Empire and the odds? I have the best army and I was hoping you'd rejoin us - you weren't too bad."

"I'll pass your Majesty. I'm enjoying my freedom now and don't want to spoil it by ruining my life again - after all it was in the army where I messed up my life."  
Hunter replied airily as he began to walk away. It was all he could take of the Emperor. It still hurt too much. 

*****

Sunday - Polaris

Justin now was aware that Stockwell was here. He'd been successful in deceiving the doctors. He'd already completely recovered a few days back but he acted as if he was still paralyzed by the drugs. He wanted to avoid as long as he could any interaction between him and the people from Polaris -- especially the Emperor. 

He'd felt uneasy in his presence and not only for the political implications but because he'd seen the lust in his eyes, and he hadn't liked the feeling. He'd be damned if anyone would put a hand on him ever again. He now knew he had to always be alert and on his toes. No one would ever take advantage of him ever again. He had to think like the High King he was and not like a man in love. He needed to consider the safety of his people first - before his own desires - especially Brian's safety.


End file.
